At a Crossroads
by DarkFox2
Summary: Trained since age four, Naruto is a true ninja, more so than Itachi Uchiha himself. The Iwa/Konoha war has given him a reputation as nefarious as Iwa's princess. Will he fight for Konoha though or leave it for something else. NarutoXOC Very strong Naru
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone!**

**This is DarkFox2 here with my first ever fanfic. I'm really excited and I feel my ideas will shine. Please give me a chance and remember to review. This fic has been inspired by my idol LD 1449. Naruto will essentially act like the naruto in lost soul but with a dark personality as well. **

**Summary: Naruto is a prodigy. He has been told of his father and at the age of four was forced to be a weapon of Konoha. Respected but feared, Naruto's participation in the war with Iwa gives him legendary status that can only be rivaled by Iwa's princess. Naruto has ascended to the top of Konoha's ninja ranks; will he lead his country to domination, or leave it for something more.**

SHOUTING

**Kyuubi**

_Thoughts_

Speech

****

A storm bellowed outside, thundering relentlessly, as a dark figure knelt in the office of the Hokage. The figure was donned in a kabuki mask with a fox face and was dressed in traditional ANBU clothes, however his entire wardrobe was drenched in blood.

"Have you completed what needed to be done Fox?"

"Mission success hokage-sama, there was a complication in the security info we were given about the Daimyo's mansion so I needed to improvise. The result was me being spotted and identified, but the original objective is complete. Iwa's daimyo and his family have been all murdered." A cold voice rang, a voice filled with void, hollowness, and a bit of disappointment.

_Once again it seems he was not given a challenge, although I wonder how many he killed getting to the Daimyo _thought the aged Third Hokage. "How many casualties did you inflict on enemy forces?"

"The end game was inevitable. All the Daimyo's guards needed to be neutralized."

_Hmmm, if Iwa's Daimyo had security like our Daimyo… Naruto… _

The old war veteran stroked his beard, as he peered at the young man no boy before him, who, in one night, was now responsible for a few hundred families' losses. _Was I wrong all those years ago?_ No he couldn't think like that. Not now, not after everything that has already been done. _They were going to kill him or possibly turn him into a drone like Danzo's Root had I not come up with the idea. It sounded so good back then. _

FLASHBACK

"The demon must be killed Sarutobi!" The council room was filled with its members after the recent defeat of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. "He is not a demon you fool, he is just the container. Do you trust the Yondaime so little in his seal… in his son?" Sarutobi glared at the council daring one to answer him. The room quieted down but then the pristine clans of Konoha appeared in the council room. "As much as we want to believe in Yondaime Hokage-sama, the child, for the sake of the village, must die." Hiashi Hyuuga spoke coldly and without emotion yet on the inside he boiled in anger. Like everyone in the room, Hiashi lost someone to the Kyuubi, specifically his wife, Toki. The pain of loss flooded the room and Sarutobi new they needed blood. "Wait I wish to voice my thoughts." The council forwarded their gaze to the door where a crippled man stood, with bandages on one of his eyes. The seemingly weak old man had an air of mischief and power to him that made him dangerous. "Danzo to what do we owe the pleasure." Sarutobi groaned on the inside. He knew his rival and what's now going to occur. "Councilmen I vote to have the child turned into a weapon for Konoha. Why waste such a commodity as a Jinchuuriki when we can use it to establish dominance. Let me train him and by the time he is 13, he will be stronger than hokage-sama himself, but more importantly, he will be under Konoha's complete control. " "Yes that's good, Iwa has two Jinchuuriki, we need him, I Fugaku Uchiha vote for the child to be turned into a weapon. Slowly one by one, everyone, even Sarutobi's old teammates agreed sealing this boy's fate. "Well Hokage-sama, what is your answer?" Danzo smirked as he sealed the deal on Konoha's newest weapon, watching as Sarutobi cringed. _If only Jiraya was here he could have taken him away. I have no choice, but maybe I can put this in my favor. _

"Do what you will; however I will oversee Naruto's training. You will report to me what you do to him for training. Furthermore, he will not begin his training until age four. I will preserve his humanity in that time." Danzo's smirk vanished as it was replaced by a frown. _A minor setback, but I'm sure I can put my mark on this boy. _ The council departed after agreeing to the terms and Sarutobi was left alone. He left the room and went to his office where a crib lay and in it the future Shinigami of Konoha. Sarutobi gazed down at the small babe as the infant gazed back in wonder and curiosity. Naruto raised his hand to grab Sarutobi's finger, his small hand wrapping around the old killer's wrinkled ones. _You're life will be full of the World's dangers but at least you will be strong enough to face them. I will do my best Naruto Namikaze, but I hope you are ready. _

END FLASHBACK

_Yes, that day still plagues me. I relented so easily because of the Uchihas and the Hyuugas. At least he had a childhood while it lasted, the four years I spent with him may have saved his humanity, but what's left of it is in the darkness. He only reveals himself to me so it's my responsibility to help salvage what's left and I will do so for the rest of my life. It's the least I can do._

The hokage broke his musings and reverted his full attention onto his most trusted ANBU. "Fox, can you please take off your mask?" It was such a long time since Sarutobi last saw Naruto's face, and the conversation about to begin as well deemed the certain intimacy appropriate. The 5'6" pre-teen gave a quick nod and unclasped his facemask revealing three whisker-like marks on his cheeks as well as cerulean eyes. His face was perfectly sculpted showing no baby fat, his cheeks angular. Flowing blonde hair with red streaks fell in his eyes as the 11-year-old killer gazed at his leader. What most struck Sarutobi though were not the tell-tale signs of fangs protruding from his mouth nor the feral look the scar-like whisker marks made, but it was his eyes. Eyes so hardened, frozen in a sheet of ice. A look of void indifference marring his gaze, however if one were to look very close, signs of anger and hate were hidden as well in them.

_It seems I was right after all. Danzo and the council did not eradicate all the humanity in him. There is still hope._ "Naruto, how are you? I realize this has been a relatively easy mission considering the ones you have done in the past, but is there anything you wish to voice?"

"I do not understand why I wouldn't be alright. It was a mission nothing more. Any casualties or collateral damage were just obstacles in the way of the objective." Sarutobi looked downcast. "However, I would actually wish to know what will become of our relationship with Iwa. We were already on very unfavorable terms with them, if they verify who was responsible for their Daimyo's death, especially since I was spotted, could it not start the next ninja world war?"

"Yes, it will and that is the objective Naruto."

"May I be so daring as to ask why?"

"Our war with Iwa is a long time in the making. Since Yondaime left their forces in ruins, the tsuchikage, Aoshi Obunaga, has built his forces to exact revenge. He has even gone so far as to train his daughter personally for most of her life to use the Obunaga clan's famous bloodline, Dotonrui to its fullest. I refuse to be sneak attacked. This way, Konoha chooses when the war will start, and that will be our advantage."

"I see, then will that be all hokage-sama?"

"No Naruto wait," Sarutobi reaches into his drawer and pulls out a form, quickly filling it out he hands it to Naruto. "Here Naruto, with this you will join the ranks of ANBU Captains starting today. This mission was the catalyst to possibly the next world war, but it was also a test. Congratulations."

Naruto's only reaction was a deep bow before accepting the form.

"Thank you hokage-sama, I will not fail."

"I am counting on you Naruto, the next few years are going to be tough and many will die. I know this is a lot to ask for but I also want you to do one more thing for me."

"Anything you wish, hokage-sama."

Sarutobi handed a scroll to Naruto with the Namikaze crest. Naruto widened his eyes. He knew what would be asked of him.

"Naruto Uzamaki Namikaze, I entrust you to master the rasengan and hiraishin fully and surpass your father. Jiraya will be here soon and he will help you on the two jutsus. Our war effort needs you, not only as the ANBU, Fox, and Konoha's Shinigami, but also as the yellow flash."

"It shall be done hokage-sama." Naruto took the scroll and exited the office via shunshin. Sarutobi continued to stare at the area Naruto just inhabited deep in thought. _ He is already at Kakashi's level without Kyuubi's power, which he can access to four tails, and now I've given him this. If he does master those two jutsu, he will be far past my level or any level in this village for that matter. And he is only 11. Such power and potential… but at such a cost. Was it really worth it?_

****

**Hey everyone. Just so you know, chapters will be longer. Maybe not like the length of the legendary LD 1449, but it will be respectable reads. Anyways hope you like what will be the start of a long and exciting fic. Please Review, but remember a pairing for Naruto has already been set and for this fic I will not accept harems. Maybe later. Alright Bye for now.**

**DarkFox2**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone!**

**Just to let you know, I am not one of those writers who lets their readers know something before it happens in the fic. That just kills it. Everything will be explained in time as to allow a good rhythm to flow with the fanfiction. The only thing I will tell you though is this fic is rated M for a reason. Naruto will have to wash his clothes everyday, yes he will…**

**On with the Fic**

SHOUTING

**Kyuubi**

_Thoughts_

Speech

Two figures ran as fast as they could toward the Iwa/Konoha border. Their objective was complete, to find and steal the forbidden scroll of Konohagakure. They applauded their own full proof plan. Killing and then henging into the local chunin teachers in Konoha ninja academy proved to be easier than expected.

Expecting to face problems, the duo's plan was surprisingly efficient as the scheme immediately bore fruit. The two nins soon coaxed a naïve academy student to steal the scroll, convincing the ninja-in-training that it was a drill. The rest was simple as they knocked the academy student out and took the scroll when he presented it to them. As the two Jounins made a beeline toward the border, they began to reminisce on the last two years since the beginning of the great Iwa/Konoha war.

After their tsuchikage, Aoshi Obunaga, verified it was indeed Konoha, specifically Konoha's Shinigami, Namikaze Naruto, who was responsible for their Daimyo's murder, war was quickly declared. Allies of the two nations as well as neutral nations made it clear they would not get involved. Konoha and Iwa were fighting alone, making the war then seem more like a grudge match between the two nations. Spurned by the call of blood from the public, Obunaga made the first move as he formerly declared war on Konoha, three days after the Daimyo's murder, and attacked a Konoha outpost near the border killing everyone there.

Konoha seemed much too ready however for an attack for their retaliation afterwards was swift and crippling as they blew up a shipping yard full of precious metals Iwa needed to make kunai and shuriken. The Konoha dogs didn't stop there though as they initiated battalion after battalion of shinobi to match Iwa's massive numbers. Though Konoha still had the numerical disadvantage, the amount of shinobi amassed in such a short time surprised them.

The Konoha leaders proved to be strong and very intelligent as well and Iwa, for the better part of the first six months of war, had to constantly be on the defensive, only surviving Konoha's strength because of their numbers. Quickly realizing what could be another third ninja world war massacre scenario, Obunaga struck back hard when he introduced new formations in ninja squads specific for targeting one person at a time.

Though the thought seemed useless in an all out war environment the teams did well as they guaranteed the elimination of any target. Key leaders in the Konoha force were targeted and eliminated in the hopes to stir confusion and disorganization in the Konoha troops.

The strategy worked and though Iwa faced losses due to the tactic, the pros definitely out-weighted the cons as Iwa gained the upper hand in the war. With many Konoha commanders being assassinated by Iwa's cloak-and-dagger tactics, the hokage, Sarutobi, opted to send his ANBU to deal with the assassination squads.

Suddenly the task of eliminating the Konoha commanders became much harder and just like that, the scale was tipped in Konoha's favor. In response to the counterstrike for his strategies, Obunaga, after waiting for a year into the war finally unleashed Iwa's gem, the tsuchikage's daughter herself.

Tsuchikage-sama only one daughter, Yukina-sama, however, and she was at the prime of her fighting capabilities. The mere fifteen year old girl already was known as Iwa's princess, so when Iwa forces found out she would be joining the war effort, their moral skyrocketed. The constant back and forth of advantages and disadvantages in both nations seemed like a proverbial tug-of-war and quickly made apparent the war of attrition bound to happen if things continued this way. Sarutobi had enough of it though as he finally sent his elites to try and end the war completely. It was at that point; Iwa met their greatest fear since the Yondaime hokage.

A righteous fear indeed for when the name of Iwa's fear was spoken, a shiver always ran down every nin's spine. He was the killing machine. A man worthy of his two titles known worldwide: the infamous Konoha's Shinigami and just recently, the second flash of Konoha. A man, who in just the first few days of battle with Iwa forces managed to destroy half their army.

A man known by Iwa as death itself, Naruto Namikaze. The two nins jumped from another branch and looked at each other shivering at the image in their heads. The blonde hair very similar to that of Iwa's late arch enemy, the cold icy eyes, the feral appearance, all but aggrandized in his apparel of long black ANBU style pants, a mesh shirt, and a long, high collar black cloak with a big, blood red Uzamaki symbol on the back of the cloak right over an orange-red nine-tailed fax. He also carried a sword. A katana cursed black in color to the very blade. It was a perfect weapon for a man who shed so much blood.

Yes, they knew the Namikaze heir very well being the very few survivors of his first crusades, when he was still a little green to the use of his miserable father's jutsu. The two Iwa ninjas running towards the border quickened their pace subconsciously. That demon left them stabbed and bleeding with only two other survivors under a pile of corpses that only four hours ago, had been their fellow comrades, compatriots, allies… friends.

They limped back to their camp only to find it in flames. That's when the two nins realized the stories of what Iwa's top brass said about the of the blonde jinchuuriki were true. Namikaze killed ruthlessly. He was a machine programmed to inflict death on whatever happened to be in his warpath. He arrived as soon as Sarutobi ordered him to. Even though he came with Konoha's elite, featuring such names as snake mistress, Anko Miterashi, Sharingan Kakashi Hatake, Genjutsu mistress Kurenai Yuuhi, one of the twelve ninja guardians, Asuma Sarutobi, and the green beast of Konoha, Maito Gai, they only contributed a very small part in Iwa's defeat that day and the days after it. For even with these power play shinobi at his command, the blonde haired demon's first battle and more after it in the war was marked as him alone against the Iwa forces.

The look he gave to what seemed like a sea of eyes shaded by Iwa headbands…. It was indescribable. How? Why? How can he stand without flinching? Why does his eyes already seem dead? These were the questions they, as well as their friends, asked to themselves as Naruto started to walk towards them, sporting an enigmatic look.

The walk was accompanied with a darkening of the clouds, as if the heavens were trying to warn the Iwa nins of the inevitable. Naruto's walk turned quickly into a run and with it a strange but familiar kunai was revealed in his hand. The kunai, that both surprised and terrified the now quivering army. One down.. six down… ten, twenty, one hundred; the army was being picked off, and the supposed battle turned into pandemonium and chaos. They were two of the four survivors of the blood fest, but it was only possible because they hid their chakra signatures and he couldn't smell them lying underneath corpses' gruesome smell covering their scent.

Through a small orifice in the pile of bodies, the four survivors glimpsed Naruto's face. A face showing the first emotion from the boy the whole battle as the boy thought he was alone. The Iwa ninjas gazed at blonde maelstrom's eyes, and found a myriad of emotions. More noticeable than most though, the hiding nins saw the dominant look the blonde was giving as he stared down the bloody battlefield. It looked like the Namikaze boy wanted to prove something.

But to whom? And why did he look sad as well? What is this? The nins had no time though to verify what they just saw because just like that, when they looked up again to look at Konoha's Shinigami, he was gone. Disappearing like a specter in the night. The four nins including the two scroll stealers climbed out of the body pile looking at the battleground and the thoughts of Naruto's expressions disappeared, forgotten in the thunder, rain, and tears.

Word spread fast and rumors blanketed the Iwa army of the new threat. From then on, it seemed Namikaze's battles were always accompanied with rain. An omen hidden in the downpour, never to be discovered in the fierceness of the rain. It was like God himself was trying to wash away the torrents of blood constantly blanketing his precious earth.

With seemingly no emotion, the last thing people would see was his eyes. A cold, apathetic, dead look. The eyes of a man already dead. If Naruto's enemies looked closer though, they would have seen his conflicted spirit like the first four survivors did.

At first, many Iwa commanders thought all Naruto could do was the hiraishin and worked to repress it, coating potential battle grounds with seals straight form the R & D of Iwa to negate the teleportation abilities of the dreaded jutsu. The seals worked, but the result was something, no one in Iwa expected. Faced with having to use others skills than the hiraishin, Naruto unleashed his arsenal. Though heavily outnumbered, the number balance only helped Naruto use his more devastating jutsu, ripping ninjas apart until there was no one left. If it wasn't for yukina-sama's arrival soon after the one-sided battles, Iwa would have lost everything to just a teenager. Luckily, Iwa's princess pulled through and stalemated the blonde monster in a one-on-one battle.

Just as the two ninjas started thinking about their princess's battles with the Namikaze, a strong wind blew knocking the Iwa nins off a tree branch and onto the ground. They slowly got back up checking the forbidden scroll only to see it was gone. "Are you looking for this?" A dark voice said directly behind them. Who the fuck are you!" One of the Iwa nins shouted turning around only to freeze in pure unbridled fear as he recognized the dark cloak, swaying in the wind. "Who is it Suzaku.. one the ninjas began only to be silenced once he turned around himself and saw the signature blonde hair. The Iwa nin now recognized as Suzaku started to inch forwards, constantly staring wide-eyed at their attacker. "Tsuryu, listen, run far away I'll hold him off as long as possible but you have to run as fast as you can." "What no, never. I will never leave not after everything we've done." "Shut up and listen! I'm older and wiser, we don't have a ghost of a chance, just go."

Tsuryu looked down at the ground, making his hand into a fist before breaking in the opposite direction. Suzaku turned to his death, only to find his executioner absent. A shriek was heard behind him and he stopped and closed his eyes, completely scared of what he would see if he turned around and opened them. Slowly, he proceeded to look in the direction of the shriek to see his partner and friend skewered on a pitch black sword, the sword and body dripping blood.

Suzaku turned to run, but bit back a scream when a second later two shuriken embedded themselves into his Achilles heels, making him fall like a sack of bricks.

"You will not be going anywhere," Naruto chided as he walked slowly toward the shivering ninja.

"Why did you kill him, and why don't you just kill me" Suzaku pleaded, wanting the nightmare to end. "Hnn" was Naruto's only reply as he disappeared and reappeared next to Suzaku. Giving him a chop to the neck, Suzaku was knocked out, and Naruto picked him up and began his trek back to the village, forbidden scroll in hand, an Iwa nin on the other.

"Foolish Iwa nin, I didn't kill you because you didn't run away. Your fate though does not favor you as Ibiki has longed for another POW." Naruto knew this Suzaku could not hear, but he didn't care. He quickened his pace back to Konoha as thunder clouds began to gather.

**Hey everyone, I just wanted to let you know, the chapters will get progressively longer, so I should probably pump out a ten thousand word chapter by chapter ten or eleven. My limit will be ten thousand a chapter though. Seriously, that's a lot of words. Anyways I hope you liked Naruto's intro after the two year time skip. It will only get better from here. Like I told you in the beginning though, I have a code against revealing anything in the fic. All I can say is I already have every thing worked out and you will be entertained.**

**Till next time and remember to review!**

**DarkFox2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone, I heard about the block problem with my paragraphs. I'm going to fix it, no need to worry for your eyes, however, just in case you didn't know if you go to the top of your computer screen where file is, somewhere next to it is "View" click it and go down to "Zoom in" and you will see better. Ok on to fic by the way though, can any of you spread the word about my story, I really appreciated it when LD 1449 commented on my work however it would be imposing if I wanted him to do that every single time. I need some reviews, goo or bad. If you want greatness, you must first help me find the path. That was a little too symbolic ****. Ok on to the fic.**

****

Naruto had just made it back to Konoha when a terrible storm began. Now drenched in front of the village gates, he pondered on why such an occurrence always happens in battles he participates in. _ Hnn, what an unproductive thought process _Naruto thought as he walked in the now deserted main street of the village, the rain still pouring. Naruto was broken out of his thoughts when he felt a stirring in his prisoner, signifying the Iwa nin was awakening. _Yes, I still have to interrogate this fool; _the blonde ANBU gave a ghost of a smirk. Interrogation proved to be one of his favorite pastimes as Naruto always told Ibiki-san to allow him to participate in the tortures. Naruto always felt at peace after a torture. Whether it was sick enjoyment like Miterashi-san or something else he didn't know. Perhaps it was because when you're interrogating someone, you can do whatever you want to the prisoner short of killing him. All the anger and hate inside you can be released in what Konoha would dub as a productive way. Growing up, most civilians hated him for being the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi kitsune and most ninjas regarded him as a useful tool meant for suicide missions until death. Only a very select few helped and cared for him, with only two of those people living in Konoha, Sandaime-sama and Kakashi-sempai. Maybe it was because of his father or because they pitied him, but in the end, the care given to him by those men, helped save his humanity to an extent.

Because of them he could feel. He always will feel grateful for their kindness but a small part of him hated them for it.

If only he were a drone he sometimes mused, maybe oh maybe he could have slept better at nights. Sarutobi-sama knew many things about Naruto, but what he didn't know was that Danzo talked to him about joining "Ne." Naruto refused of course, because he understood what such a program actually did. The result was Danzo threatening Naruto with a very private secret. In exchange for his silence of "Ne," as well as an oath to become a living weapon of Konoha, Danzo would not reveal Naruto's most guarded secret. The secret of his hatred. His undying _loathing _for the miserable village he called a home. Everyone in this God forsaken village has always treated him either as a monster or a weapon. Naruto may have never been beaten before by the villagers, but that was because by the time he was six, he could already kill genin squads easily. No, he was still ostracized and hated through any other means and because he could feel, it was that much worse. Sarutobi-sama, too focused on training him, didn't notice anything and Naruto was left to wallow in confusion, sadness, and hate. An abused tiger forced to tame itself to please his abusers. How sickening. It didn't matter though, if Sarutobi-sama ever found out, even though Naruto doesn't care what he thinks, the old kage would have the blonde powerhouse watched at all times, and maybe even have his powers restricted. _I have gone too far to fail now. If the Iwa/Konoha war ends with my skills as the catalyst for a Konoha victory, I can finally break my bonds with this place and escape in the celebrations. Escape…. just like Itachi-kun. _Naruto's thoughts changed to his favorite mentor. A man, very much like Naruto himself. Forced to push all limits in his clan and village and forced into killing his heart, Itachi proved his mental and physical superiority over all before he left as a nuke-nin. Many shinobi now comment on how the blonde jinchuurikiis a much better shinobi than Itachi ever was, but Naruto knows the truth. His sempai was stronger than him, if not physically, than mentally for sure for what he did. He is a man worthy of respect. _Soon, yes soon I will be free Itachi, just like you, then and only then, maybe I can reach my true goal….. _

"Naruto-sama…. Naruto-sama", Naruto looked up to see one of his squad members in ANBU kneeling in front of him. "Report Boar" Naruto spoke crisply, his musings and forbidden fantasies soon disappearing in thin air as he returned to his cold, void self. His eyes icing before his subordinates eyes, the Boar ANBU taking a subconscious step back. "Sir, Hokage-sama wishes your presence immediately," the ANBU saluted, "Sir allow, me to take your prisoner from your hands." A frown appeared on Naruto face,_ I have no choice, consider yourself fortunate fool. _Naruto handed the dazed prisoner to the ANBU, never taking his eyes off what could have been his release.

The third hokage sat in a lazy position, having been working in the same spot for four hours. During peace paperwork was grueling enough, but war seems to have amplified it. He quickly stiffened only to relax once again when a shadow from the corner of the room moved to the front of his desk before forming the shape of a human. Dark, void, emptiness gave way to golden blonde hair with red highlights, and blue cerulean eyes. The Sandaime shivered as he stared at those eyes. It was as if the void and cold never left the room. "You summoned me Hokage-sama?" Naruto started before dropping to one knee. "Yes Naruto, I must say you are getting better at stealth." "You seemed to have located my presence anyway so the skill was mute" Naruto replied, his eyes never leaving the Sandaime's own. "You forget who you are talking to Naruto-kun. I may not be physically on par with you, but my experience makes up for that handicap tenfold, and I think I can sense a chakra emission as monstrous as yours even with your perfect chakra control," the kage replied back as he leaned back on his chair enjoying this banter with his student. He rarely spoke to the warlord like shinobi before him so having such conversations was something to treasure. Looking at the time however, Sarutobi found he was running late and needed to cut straight to the point.

"Ok Naruto, I know you detest these tests, but I need you to take the mental health examination. I know it's cumbersome, but it must be done. Please understand, I mean the last checkup you had was six months ago and since then you have been on many missions." "The count is 57 S ranked missions and 15 A rank missions Hokage-sama." Naruto almost sounded robotic as he listed his mission statistics. "I see, the that only proves my point that you need to get checked up."

Naruto sighed. He truly hated these mental health checkups. He would always have to lie to the proctor. It couldn't be helped though. "I understand Hokage-sama, when is my appointment?" "You are scheduled with Inoichi Yamanaka tomorrow at six o'clock in the interrogation halls." "Hai Hokage-sama, is that all?" Naruto asked as he started to rise from his kneeling position. " Yes Naruto-kun it is, you may go" the hokage said as the aged man returned his focus on his paperwork. Naruto quickly faded away into nothing, but not before Sarutobi sneaking one last look at Naruto in silence, contemplating something, before sighing and moving on to his work.

"Hello Namikaze Naruto my name is Yamanaka Inoichi, I'm sure you know me as the clan head of the Yamanaka clan, but today I'll be your examiner." "Hai Yamanaka-san, you may begin the test now if you wish." "Well let's start with reviewing your records. I know you've had these checkups before but I need to know everything about you to diagnose you." "That's acceptable." Inoichi rummaged through his pockets until he found a small booklet. "Ahh here it is," Inoichi started, "Namikaze Naruto, age 13

status: active

rank: ANBU captain

Taijutsu: Goken (as made famous by Maito Gai),

ninjutsu: A strong affinity for katon and an almost absolute control of wind, rasengan mastery in both elemental manipulation and the original, the Hiraishin jutsu, mastery over kage bunshin (including bunshin daibunka etc.), weak affinities in suiton, doton, and ration.

Genjutsu: Because of being a jinchuuriki, all genjutsu will be ineffective because the bijuu can disturb the jinchuuriki's chakra while in a genjutsu, effectively breaking it

Kenjutsu: Hummingbird style (super sonic speed attacks)

Sealing: Extensive knowledge on par with Hatake Kakashi

Special attributes: Being a jinchuuriki, Namikaze can access four tails from the Kyuubi as well as use regeneration and an advancement of senses.

Bingo book ranking: S rank

War Record: Known as the shinigami of Konoha as well as Konoha's second flash. Made famous by the massacring of over two thousand men in the battle of Sunai. Notorious for infiltration of Iwa's Daimyo's and Kage's residences as well as the effective assassination of the Daimyo.

Speciality: Assassination, frontal assault

Misions taken: 451 S rank, 129 A rank, 52 B rank

Inoichi scanned the specs on Naruto, reading everything he could on his patient. It was not everyday you can learn a little bit about the "Shinigami of Konoha." The fact how the Namikaze always seems to disappear after missions as well increases his mystery. "Ok Naruto, what these specs tell me is you are a perfect shinobi. Because of this, the mental health examination is vital for you because if you were to snap suddenly it would be very hard to control the situation." "I see, so you believe I will follow Itachi-sempai's footsteps one day?" Naruto asked curious about what Inoichi's answer will be. "Quite frankly yes I do Naruto. You by far have the most decorated mission list I have ever seen. Please take this seriously for it will be of upmost importance for me to analyze if you are fit for duty." "Go on Yamanaka-san." Naruto smirked, another examination another lie.

"So Inoichi, how is his condition in terms of battle readiness?" He is fine Hokage-sama. He has a passion and loyalty for Konoha unlike anything else. I dare say I believe you were right about him Hokage-sama. "Yes he is the gem that will lead us to victory in this war." Said the Hokage.

Outside Sarutobi's office a shadow hid and if you peering at it long enough you could have seen the outline of a growing smirk.

_Perfect_

Naruto stood in a stiff stance in front of the gates of Konoha as he stared forward, his ANBU team in front of him. "Listen carefully ladies and gentlemen, our mission will be of the upmost importance. You have all heard about the kunoichi in Iwa dubbed as 'Iwa's Princess' have you not?" All of them nodded their heads. "That girl has continued to stop our advances along with her father, the Tsuchikage. Every time I go into open battle she is there to thwart me and so far she has done a good job. Not only in keeping up with me, but also as the heir of the Dotonryu bloodline, and a spectacular general of Iwa, even halting Konoha's forces in southern Iwa fully pushing us back. I think all of you now realize what our mission is right?" Naruto's second-in-command, Fujito Angatsu, quickly voiced his thoughts. "We are to assassinate the daughter of the Tsuchikage right taichou?" "Most correct Boar. Yes our mission is to target the "Princess of Iwa" and kill her, possibly capture her if the situation presents itself. She is a vital piece in the war on Iwa's side and if she were to be removed, Iwa's power as well as moral would be greatly weakened." All his subordinates nodded in understanding. Naruto kept his passive emotionless face in front of his team, but on the inside he was feeling a foreign feeling. A feeling he rarely ever experiences before. _Hmm finally, I can finally defeat you, you stupid girl. You have proved to be a worthy opponent, but it is time you perish, and this time, I will make sure your father doesn't interfere. _With a quick hand gesture all five figures disappeared in blurs ready to complete what possibly could be the most important mission to date, but the ANBU team, Naruto in particular, will soon realize this mission will be the catalyst of something so much more. Clouds gathered around Konoha and the surrounding area. The downpour would start soon.

**Hey everyone!**

**Sorry for not making it longer it's just I have certain intervals I want to go through and I am not skilled enough yet to pump out a monster page. It will increase though, and don't worry, I will always update within one and a half weeks and this story is going to be a long one. Don't lose faith, and Please Review.**

**DarkFox2**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Everyone!**

**I hope my pace hasn't disheartened any of you. Like I said in the other chapters, I will always make the chapter bigger than last time. I need a little practice though. The reviews are great though thank you very much. I think you guys will like this update. The only thing I'll tell you though is that there will be many characters revealed in this chapter. Well enjoy!**

SHOUTING

**Kyuubi**

_Thoughts_

Speech

****

The sun rose above the proud nation of Iwa. The dawn soon consumed what was left of the darkness of the night as light shown through every window of every house waking the population up for another day. The market places quickly grew busy as many civilians prepared for another morning.

Iwa's ANBU squads watched the slowly accumulating crowds with apathy, eyes pealed for anything suspicious. They, as well as almost all the ninja population, were up hours ago patrolling for any attack. There had been times earlier in the war when Konoha infiltrated Iwa through the civilian population so the Tsuchikage ordered these patrols done every morning, afternoon, and evening to make sure all Iwa personnel are just that, Iwa personnel. Scouting was a tedious job, but this was war, and there has to be sacrifice.

An ANBU rookie snorted as his eyes scouted the bizarre, "Why must we do this everyday? I mean don't we have the chakra identification system for this?" The rookie was met with silence until the captain addressed him. "If by the chakra identification system you mean the system used to detect any chakra in the village and judge if it's hostel then yes, we do use that as well, but Tsuchikage-sama wants to do personal scouting to ensure the safety of the village." The captain replied before looking toward the crowds. "This is just such a waste of human resources though, don't you agree? Please don't get me wrong I respect Tsuchikage-sama very much, but shouldn't we, the _elite, _be out there right now making sure the bastard Konoha forces are dead?" The rookie was suddenly slammed in the wall behind him, his startled eyes showed fear as the captain pierced him with his hawk like pupils. "I will only say this once rookie and after this day if I ever hear you question protocol I'll kill you myself understood." The rookie nodded quickly. "A few months after the war started, Iwa was infiltrated. It was Hatake Kakashi who did it. He stole a file on our defensive strategies and by the time we could send messenger birds to warn our armies, our numerical advantage was already cut. One man became responsible for the deaths of hundreds. Espionage maybe not as flashy as open combat, but its repercussions is just as devastating. The way I see things, Hatake Kakashi's kill count in this war is probably up there with that bastard Namikaze." All four ANBU winced at the name and one even shivered. "Sir you can't be serious. Konoha's shinigami is just that, a shinigami. He has killed thousands in this war. Nobody comes close to his death count." The captain sighed, "Don't be a fool rookie, you have much to learn about war. Namikaze may have been responsible for literally killing our men, but in reality the men were already dead before they faced him." The rookie's as well as everyone else's eyes widened slightly. "The reason is because Hatake's information concerning our army's defensive points helped the second flash decimate our forces with ease. Do you understand? If Namikaze didn't know how our men fought beforehand, we could have maybe injured or killed him or at the very least not have suffered so many losses." The captain let go of the rookie's shoulders and turned his back to him. "Even this very war was started because of weak security. It was Konoha's shinigami who murdered our daimyo was it not? Because of that, Tsuchikage-sama had no choice but to declare war."

Suddenly the captain stopped and checked his communication device. "I must report to the Tsuchikage. All of you continue with the patrol until I return." Just before the captain left though he turned to the rookie again, staring through the rookie's fox mask, straight into his eyes. "Fox, ponder this while patrolling; when Hatake Kakashi infiltrated us those couple years ago, he stole a document that proved to help wipe out over 400 Iwa ninja in a single battle. If that kind of man could inflict so much damage, could you even begin to comprehend the magnitude of danger Iwa would be in if Naruto Namikaze infiltrated us?" The captain left before he received an answer, but if he had, he would have noticed the terrified eyes of three members ANBU squad as they all imagined the scenario , as well as the predatory look of the other.

"ANBU captain dragon reporting on the situation of city patrols sir." "Ah yes thank you dragon please continue." A kind yet decisive voice said. Dragon eyed the Tsuchikage with a mixture of respect and admiration. The Tsuchikage of Iwa, a man who as a jounin in the third shinobi war, stood alone against Minato Namikaze and fought the yellow flash giving his fellow Iwa nin enough time to retreat. Though in the end the future Yondaime of Konoha defeated him, the yellow flash spared Aoshi. Nobody could get Aoshi to explain why he was spared, but the only thing he did say though was that he would get stronger and be the Tsuchikage. "Dragon…." "Yes of course Tsuchikage-sama the report" responded dragon, broken from his thoughts. "All sectors seem to be clear sir. Five ANBU squads have been scouring Iwa for any unidentified individuals and all teams, including mine, report on nothing unusual." The Tsuchikage visibly relaxed, if only by a little bit. "Good, anything else dragon?" "Well sir, there seems to be a lot of questions coming from the rookies as well as green horn population of our ninja as of late. They don't see the importance of these patrols. I fear this will cause a lax in security sir." The Tsuchikage adopted a thoughtful expression before smiling. "I see dragon, then if that's the case I guess I need to have a talk with the ninja staff to explain the importance of what they do. I may be strong and powerful now, but what will the village do when I'm gone? I cannot allow our next generation to adopt a lazy attitude to something so important." "Oh I don't think that would be a problem Tsuchikage-sama," the ANBU said smiling. "And why is that? Care to enlighten me dragon?" the kage responded, curious of his subordinates answer. "I believe when you do pass the torch to the next generation, your daughter will beat your teachings on them until they react accordingly." The kage chuckled. Yes his daughter, the "princess of Iwa" as some like to call her. Her prowess in battle had many times helped Iwa from Konoha and she, as well as himself, were the only people in Iwa who could say they faced off against the shinigami of Konoha and lived afterwards. "My my you are right dragon, but one voice, although a strong voice, isn't enough for me to feel safe about the future of Iwa." "You are most correct sir, and I hope your speech can change their thoughts." "Thank you dragon you are dismissed." The ANBU member shunshined from the room and the tsuchikage stared at the ceiling with a worried look on his face. _ I just hope my men don't learn the hard way of why all this is important… I sense today to be off somehow._

As soon as the ANBU captain left to go see the tsuchikage, all the squad members shivered at the captain's last statement. "Man, I never thought of it that way, what if Konoha's second flash infiltrated us?" a monkey masked ANBU asked as the others turned to him. "I mean a monster such as Namikaze in our city…. I can't imagine what could happen." "Yeah I know what you mean monkey," a bird masked ANBU said, "but we have to make sure that never happens."

"Heheheheheheheh" all the members of the squad turned to the rookie ANBU. _ He's laughing? _They all asked themselves. "Yeah rookie, what's going on? You had such a big mouth for the captain, but now you're so quiet." The fox masked ANBU looked back at his teammates, "bird, your mission has already failed." The bird masked ANBU reeled at him in confusion and fear. "What the fuck are you saying fox?" Are you saying you spotted Naruto Namikaze just now?" The others quickly got in their stances ready to intercept before the Namikaze did any damage until they heard that hollow laugh again. "You Iwa nin are so stupid. Monkey you wanted to know what would happen should Naruto Namikaze infiltrate Iwa's walls? Well…"

The monkey masked ANBU suddenly felt like something entered his body before pure pain engulfed him. Looking down he saw fox's hand rend through his stomach, ripping out of his back. The ANBU tried to scream, but was silenced as the fox ANBU twisted his neck 180 degrees. Before monkey's body even hit the roof he was standing on, a series of flashes happened and all his other teammates were dead as well. A kunai in their jugular. "To think all of the ANBU here didn't feel the seal being placed on them… pathetic." The fox masked ANBU quickly gathered all the bodies before shunshining to the border of Iwagakure. After fox made a whistle a team of ANBU appeared, their masks marring the symbol of Konoha. The team made their way to their fox masked captain until said man raised his hand stopping them from crossing the border. "The information concerning the chakra identification system was inaccurate. The grid is still active. They just increased their security." "Then how did you supersede the grid and more importantly how do we proceed from here taichou?"

Naruto turned to his vice captain, cat, analyzing her before responding. "I simply stole the chakra signature of the ANBU I trapped and killed that's all." Before any of his subordinates could ask how, Naruto continued. "The details to my infiltration are not important. To answer your latter question, I have already created seal tags for the sole purpose of allowing an individual to bypass Iwa's security grid. The only person who's going with me though is you cat." Cat was unfazed, she worked best with Naruto, everyone knew. Some ninja at one point even thought her and naruto were involved, but that rumor was soon ended when Naruto broke both of the gossip's arms. "what about us sir?" Boar questioned his arm waving to bear and chameleon as well. Naruto quickly got down to one knee and started making seals on the ground. After a good two minutes Naruto got back up and studied his work. "Your job boar, bear, chameleon, is to reverse summon cat and I back here when we have assassinated Yukina Obunaga, the tsuchikage's daughter. Simply apply enough chakra for ten **Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsus **and we will teleport through this seal to you, understood. The ANBU quickly nodded their heads and Naruto gave cat the seal. "Apply the seal cat and let's continue." "Hai, taichou." Cat put the seal on, and both her and Naruto, still in his fox mask, left, but not before taking the dead Iwa and storing them in a scroll.

The captain soon returned to the patrol routes to find no one. _Strange, I told them to keep patrolling, perhaps they found something. _He was cut from his musings when the rookie, fox, bounded to him. "Taichou, sector 18 has been breached it seems. The others went to check it out, fuku taichou told me to stay to let you know." The captain frowned, "then why didn't he just communicate that to me electronically?" "I believe what ever that was causing the breach also sent some sort of EMP. All communication was down where we were sir." The captain pondered the best sort of action. Finally looking up he decided. "Okay, let's go check out this disturbance fox."

The captain arrived with fox in sector 18 of Iwa, the forest area, to find his squad all dead, one with a hole in their stomach and the others with a kunai in their jugular. Looking closely at the now identified Konoha nin the captain's eyes widened greatly. "Y-You ca-can't be here. No. You, Konoha's Night Orchid, partner to the devil himself, Namikaze. With you here that must mean…" the captain was cut short as he felt his legs give out from under him. Dazed and confused he looked to his legs to see two kunais buried deep in his Achilles heel tendon.

"tsk tsk _taichou_, after such an awe inspiring speech you gave me back on that roof in the end you as well as your team fell for such a simple trap. I honestly don't know whether to laugh or feel pity." The captain's eyes widened tenfold as he turned to fox, whose voice had changed considerably. "N-n-n-n-n-o, this can't be, it just can't, how could I let this happen?" the captain prayed this was not who he thought it was for if it was, Iwa was in deep peril. Slowly the fox ANBU peeled off his mask revealing pale skin, fangs, scar-like whiskers, swaying, wild blonde hair with red highlights, and cold, void eyes. _Those eyes_ the captain shuddered. It was true. _He's_ here. The one thing everyone in Iwa knew of the second flash was that his eyes were like the shinigami. Almost like a doll's eyes… lifeless. Accepting his fate, the captain decided to at least buy time to see if there was any way he could do to warn Iwa. "So the Shinigami of Konoha comes personally to Iwa huh? Before you kill me, at least tell me what you are going to do with my country." Naruto walked to the Iwa nin and kneeled so his face was a mere foot away from the wounded captain. "If you so desire, informing you of our mission won't be harmful to us…. Hokage-sama has deemed it fit to remove Iwa's hope and that is what I intend to do. I will eliminate your hopes, and as a result also hurt Iwa's overall skill in the battlefield in one move." _What, our hopes what does he mean….. wait the tsuchikage and I were just talking about it a few minutes ago! _"The princess." the captain uttered, whispering it but Naruto heard him. "Exactly, and now we must deal with you now." Naruto's hand suddenly flashed and a kunai appeared. Cat appeared behind Naruto, her hand on the kunai. "Wait taichou, please excuse my insubordination, but shouldn't we send him to the others so we can interrogate him back in Konoha? He is a ANBU captain after all."

The Iwa nin's eyes hardened "If you think for one fucking second you can get me to sell out my country for less pain then you are insane you bitch. You may be the Night Orchid and the man poised to kill me may be Iwa's worst threat, but I will never sell out my people. I will never betray my comrades' trust in me. Even though we are enemies, surely you would say the same?" the Iwa nin's eyes showing a multitude of emotion with determination and resolution leading. Naruto's eyes stared at the ANBU. _That look…_ Cat scoffed, "If I was ever in this position I would have already died. Cyanide pill you see. Pity Iwa nin are so reckless, like they're just asking to be tortured." "Enough" Naruto's voice reverberated through the forest. The word was the not shouted out, but its impact and killing intent behind it spoke volumes. _Such power_ thought both the captain and cat. "You will stop your mind games now cat, I will have none of it today. The reason I will kill him and not condemn him to Ibiki is simple. This man is a true shinobi and I refuse to send him to hell to break him." Once again, both the captain and cat were shocked beyond all words. 

_This is the heartless monster I have heard about, I don't understand, he's showing me mercy?_

_Naruto what are you doing. Your honor is getting the best of you. If the council hears of this…._

As if reading his subordinates thoughts Naruto quickly responded, "The council will not hear of this cat. I know because this is not the first time I have spared one I have deemed worthy to die with honor. His words, they are spoken true, I maybe a monster to the people of Iwa, _and_ _even to my own people_, but I will not willingly stamp out another's passion. "Heheheheheh, that's so funny considering what you are actually doing here _fox._ Don't take the role of the chivalrous when your goal today is to eliminate Iwa's hope and passion," the captain spat out, venom evident in his voice. "I don't feel obligated to humor you to your comments fool, just be thankful your loyalty saved you from Ibiki." "I don't want your mercy!" the captain yelled out. "You insult me. If my men go to that bastard interrogator so do I, I will not get special treatment." "Hnn." Was the only thing Naruto uttered before raising his kunai to finish the captain when suddenly the ground shook and a giant dragon made of rock exploded from the ground before heading straight for Naruto. Naruto stood his ground and punched the dragon, crushing the rock jutsu to pieces. Naruto remained unfazed as he and cat focused on the new fighter.

The smoke cleared away little by little eventually to reveal long dark hair that cascaded down the individual's back. The figure's chest resembled Tsunade's chest but unlike Tsunade, they didn't sag. This proved she was young. The last of the smoke showed her face and body fully. A battle ready attire of an Iwa kunoichi adorned her with two swords crossed diagonally on her back. A pouch of kunai and shuriken rested on her right thigh. She was beautiful with an angel's face, but her eyes were what attracted Naruto the most. beautiful fierce eyes flaming in fury as she glared daggers at Naruto. Naruto's face contorted into what resembled a small smile before curling even more to reveal his fangs. "So it's finally you. You saved me the trouble of finding you…. Yukina-hime."

****

**Hey everyone!**

**Yes, Yukina has been revealed. If you want a better visual of her you can look on my profile. She mirrors Boa Hancock's look in One Piece except she has shinobi clothes and no snake. Like I promised I'm slowly increasing in length every time I write. This one's about 3000 words, but the next will be 4000 for sure.**

**Hope you like it and please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Everyone!**

**Sorry this was a little late. I had ACT to study for and I wanted to make this chapter long too. Well before I start this off I just want to say thankx to all my fans. You guys have really supportive reviews, but most importantly, I know you're sincere since my email is always flooded with favorite alerts. You're awesome and this just makes me want to write the best fic ever. Well, that was sappy. I guess now I'll give you what you all have been waiting for.**

****

"You saved me the trouble of finding you… Yukina-hime."

Yukina's expression darkened as she continued to glare death on Naruto. Her long, jet-black hair, unlike most Kunoichi, was left flowing out, as if to challenge any ninja to try and take advantage of the obvious weakness. Her eyes burned with an unspoken passion. Red-hot hate could clearly be seen as she glanced at whom was in Naruto's mercy. Naruto inwardly smirked. "I see you still have not reined in your emotion princess of Iwa. How…. Disappointing" Naruto drawled out like a void spirit. Yukina snorted, "I see you are still your usual dead self. How dare you pass judgment on me you pathetic human weapon. At least the Yondaime spared those who were helpless you monster!" Yukina seemed only to get angrier as she stared back at his eyes. His still dead eyes. It was as if what she said had not even registered to him.

He didn't care. He truly hadn't felt any of that. Nothing.

"If you are done.." Naruto suddenly disappeared only to reappear behind Yukina his fist cocked back, he punched into a rock wall that rose to protect Yukina. "Hnn, so predictable," applying an extremely large amount of chakra to his fist Naruto pushed his hand deeper into the rock wall and let the chakra go all at once. The effect was instantaneous. The wall blew up in a huge explosion of pure chakra induced power and Yukina was forced to jump away, hissing in pain as some shrapnel from the wall hit her. She landed and molded chakra using the boar hand seal before she pushed her hands forward and the large boulder behind her was projected at Naruto. Naruto regarded the boulder flying at him and flung a tri-tipped kunai at the boulder, lodging the weapon deep into the massive rock. He teleported in a yellow flash to the rock unsheathing his black katana he appeared inches from the boulder only to slice the twenty foot mega lithe in half as if slicing butter with a hot knife. Naruto continued moving forward at incredible speed to Yukina, she unsheathing her own nodachis. They met in a screech of metal hitting metal and as quickly as it happened it ended as they both disappeared, moving in blurs too fast to follow.

Cat tried to follow the fight only to lose sight of them after they initially clashed swords. The only way she even knew where they were was when their swords met in a flash of steel and sparks. Being a kenjutsu user herself cat understood the level of swordsmanship of the fight and could only look on wide-eyed at the battle. "Beautiful." It was the only thing that could come to mind.

In her stupor she almost missed the kunai headed straight for her jugular. She quickly snapped herself out of it and back-flipped while throwing two kunai of her own at deadly accuracy to the Iwa ANBU. She landed to see her kunai in the hands of a golem masked ANBU, the points of the kunai inches from the mask as the ANBU held the kunai between his fingers. Cat's eyes widened recognizing who this man was. "Shit, this just got a lot harder." She muttered, getting in a simple tiger stance, unsheathing her katana. The ANBU before her eyed her as well, before giving a tora hand sign. Twenty ANBU appeared surrounding her leaving no room for escape. "Now that I have you" the golem ANBU started, "I'm guessing you know who I am."

Cat responded almost mechanically, "Neru Akanaga, ANBU commander of Iwa, wears a golem kabuki mask and is known for his brutality in battle. Infamous in Konoha as the man who defeated the jinchuriki of the Gobi." The commander allowed a small smirk to etch on his features before speaking. "I see you know me already, it's only fair I return the favor… ANBU vice commander of Konoha Yuugao Uzuki, wears a cat kabuki mask and is known for being a close partner to the shinigami of Konoha, Naruto Namikaze. You are infamous for training that demon Namikaze in the art of kenjutsu. Well that and you single-handedly destroyed an entire Iwa ANBU convoy of sixteen elites."

"So, what happens now," Yuugao said wearily as she eyed the ANBU battalion. "Well…" Neru started before having to quickly dodge two large dragons made of fire. The two dragons attacked the spot Neru was only to then approach Yuugao. Yuugao felt the intense heat as the dragons were only a few feet from her when they pulled upwards and merged in a beautiful display of fire play. Out of the fusion of the dragons Naruto stood, his cloak tattered and with some shallow cuts on his arms. If one were to look closely however, one would see the wounds quickly healing, regenerating the skin and blood lost. Neru started to sweat as he stared into Naruto's eyes. Where was Yukina-sama? He sensed her fighting him so where is she? His numbers could not match this man. There can be no way to win unless Yukina or tsuchikage-sama fought him. As if on cue there was a rumble and many thought it was an earthquake, but Naruto only faintly chuckled.

The earth cracked underneath the Konoha and Iwa nins as possibly the largest dragon protruded from the ground with Yukina on top of it, panting. Her body was racked with cuts of various sizes as well as burns. Catching her breath she found Naruto gazing up at her on the ground. Even from such a high altitude his voice still managed to reach her.

"You managed to survive my **Kamikaze no Yabia **and** Ibuki no Karyu** combination? Very impressive, but it seems that's all you managed to do." Yukina glared down at Naruto. After their sword dance, they exchanged jutsu for jutsu and Naruto ousted her by combing many blades of wind with white fire.

Yukina bit back a growl. _This is how it always ends up. Me being at his mercy, and Otou-sama coming to save me. How can people look to me for a savior if all I do is fail? _Yukina was broken out of her thoughts by the sound of a "**Kuchiyoise no Jutsu.**"Now before her and her giantrock dragon stood Naruto and Yuugao on Naruto's signature summon, Gamabunta in all his glory.

"**What is it you require Naruto?" **"there is an enemy that needs to die Gamabunta." Naruto replied plainly. Gamabunta looked up at their opponent to spot Yukina. **"So… you still haven't killed her huh Naruto?" **the toad boss chided. **"If I were to suspect something I would think you are saving her for some…." **Naruto looked down at the toad his eyes glowing red.

"….. kill her Gamabunta…."

The toad had no time to retort before Yukina's rock beast attacked them. Gamabunta jumped up in the air. **"Naruto"** the toad said quickly. "Understood" was all that Naruto said as he prepared a fifty seal jutsu in a few seconds.

"Tsume no Amakakeru Ryuu"

"**Suiton: Teppōdama no Jutsu"**

Both Naruto and Gamabunta unleashed fierce attacks combining them to create a maelstrom of water and wind completely engulfing and destroying Yukina's dragon. Yukina quickly jumped off the large creature and while in mid air spun around Gamabunta's yakuza sword as it tried to impale her. Acting fast Yukina used almost all her remaining chakra and clapped her hands together. The ground bellow Gamabunta started to shift before four mammoth walls of earth jutted from the earth trapping Gamabunta inside completely with Naruto and Yuugao as well.

Yukina smiled a weak smile as blood leaked from her mouth. "Let's see you beat my jutsu Namikaze" was all she said before making a handsign. The walls began close in on the toad and his passengers. With a sudden jolt and there was a poof heard before the walls crashed into each other causing mass destruction. The battleground was met with stunned silence.

Yukina landed safely on the ground, but quickly had to go on one knee. _The last jutsu took too much out of me. Even with my bloodline.. I just hope it's enough._ She broke her thoughts as she was greeted by Neru and his battalion, all with wide eyes in awe. "Yukina-sama, I don't know what to say…" Neru stared at the huge mountain created by Yukina's jutsu, as it now housed the dead body of the Namikaze. After such an attack he had to be dead, right?

Yukina squinted at the mountain again before widening her eyes. She quickly got back into stance.

"Yukina sama?"

"Neru, use attack form delta, try to aim for Uzuki. I will handle Naruto.

"What?"

Neru's question was answered as the mountain shook before igniting in a huge pillar of fire. The mountain looked more like a volcano now as the pillar continued to rise in altitude until it reached the clouds, causing the weather to change as clouds swirled around the pillar, congregating, almost showy piety to a ninja so powerful he could be considered a natural catastrophe. The heat was so hot the mountain itself started to melt, becoming magma as the rubble was reduced to nothing. The fire suddenly increased in temperature becoming white and Yukina had to shield her eyes.

Eventually the fire pillar died down and Yukina looked back at the now crater and gasped at her discovery. Naruto was in the center of the crater that was once a hundred foot mountain with Yuugao standing next to him. Both Yuugao and he looked as though nothing had touched them, but the feel of Kyuubi's chakra alerted her as to that mystery. She looked to Naruto and for a moment their eyes met. Even though the action was only for a split second before Yukina averted her eyes away, she noticed something off .

_What was that?_ She questioned. She was forced to let the matter go when she, as well as the other Iwa nin, was hit with the most powerful killing intent they all ever felt. It was unreal.

"You miserable girl…. Yukina Obunaga, by the sacred order of the venerable Sandaime Hokage I sentence you to death." Naruto's voice no longer contained any void as it was replaced with a voice only reserved to the shinigami.

"Yukina-sama! Uh! Arggggg!!! " Yukina turned to see all her subordinates, save Neru, dead and dying. They impaled with chakra lances coming from the ground rooting to Naruto. "NO! I will kill you Namikaze! I will be the one to rid you form this earth now!" Gone was all carefulness as Yukina stormed ahead taking Naruto head on. Naruto met her and a flurry of punches and kicks were exchanged as the two powerhouses fought. Yukina landed five quick punches knocking the air out of Naruto. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Yukina created a pike made of stone and plunged it into the blonde ANBU, only for 'Naruto' to blow up in her face sending her across the plain landing on her hands and knees.

"**Bakuretsu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" **Yukina's eyes widended in fear as she turned behind her to see a kick aimed for her face. Naruto finished his kick grunting in satisfaction as he heard a cracking sound before looking down to see a pile of splinters that used to be log.

_Kawarimi?_ Naruto had no more time to think as Yukina emerged from the ground to deliever a bone-crushing palm heel to his chin. "**Tedorudan!"** Yukina screamed before swinging her fist at Naruto's unprotected stomach. Naruto spotted the punch before widening his eyes as Yukina's hand started to turn into stone.

The punch was devastating projecting Naruto through too many trees too many to count before finally stopping, his body unmoving on the ground. Yukina kneeled again exhausted due to the sheer magnitude of the fight, her mind reeling over what just occurred. _He's not moving. HE IS NOT MOVING!. It's over it's.. _

"Do not fade into fantasy yet princess." Yukina looked up horrified as Naruto struggled to get up, his body covered in wounds. "Only you and your accursed father can push me so far. It will be sad when I kill you Yukina." Naruto closed his eyes and focused before opening them again, his eyes bleeding into a crimson red as the Kyuubi's chakra flooded his inner coils. Three tails appeared behind Naruto as the Kyuubi's Cloak emerged, healing Naruto's major wounds, the gashes sealing up before Yukina's very eyes.

Naruto vanished only to appear next to Yukina his arm already slashing down into her face. Acting quickly she ducked, but winced feeling pain in her ankle, an injury from before. She was careless.

Her speed was ruined. Yukina cursed before once again trying to engage Naruto's monster like self. The taijutsu battle ended as Yukina once again flinched in pain from the ankle injury, but this time, Naruto took advantage of the situation shrugging off Yukina's kick to his ribs before latching on to her wounded ankle. She cried in pain as Naruto started to spin her until all Yukina saw was blurry. He let go suddenly and Yukina was sent at high speeds into a wall, but before she could hit the stone Naruto appeared above her and kicked her into the ground making a massive crater, her head almost touching the rock she almost hit. Dazed and too hurt to move, Yukina looked up from her wounds to squint up at Naruto's visage.

The sun was over him, obscuring her view of his face almost making him angelic. _Funny, such a demon and he looks like an angel now… _ Slowly Yukina tried to reach for Naruto's face with her hand, extending her arm until it was perpendicular to her broken body. "I….I…you…" was all she could manage before entering a coughing fit.

Neru gaped at Yukina, a fear building from within him. Near the battle against a tree, the dragon masked ANBU watched yelling for someone to do something. "YUKINA-SAMA!!!!" Both Neru, the dragon ANBU rushed as fast as they could to Naruto hoping to make it in time. Their path was blocked though by Yuugao, as she quickly made handseals for one of her most powerful attacks. "**Dai Kamaitachi no Jutsu" **shouted Yuugao before the entire area was engulfed in a whirlwind with small **Kaze no Yaibas **in the wind to dice anything. Backing up the Iwa nin realized it was too late and shook in fear realizing their hope was going to die before their eyes.

Naruto stared at Yukina as she continued her coughing fit in a blank stare. He checked himself to see his cloths in tatters and his chakra very low. Without the Kyuubi, he would collapse. Looking back at Yukina again who was staring at him he scoffed. "Foolish girl, you were a worthy foe." was all he muttered as his fingers lit up with a menacing black fire. The fire engulfed his entire hand, burning with a wrath to it_._ Yukina gazed at Naruto's hand mesmerized yet terrified as she couldn't stop shaking anymore. She was about to die.

_I guess this will be death… There were so many things I wanted to do… _Yukina's eyes flashed before memories of her as a child playing alone as all the other children thought her abilities were scary. Another flash of her child years of her pouring over all her books trying to hide her tears from rejection.

Yukina payed no mind to Naruto, who was staring at her eyes with a wide-eyed look, seeing the emotions in them. Looking to Naruto again ready to die with honor, she finally noticed him.

Naruto knelt over her form, his arm in a incomplete thrust, hand positioned over her heart, his fingers twitching as if they wanted to finish the move, and her life with it. _What is he doing?_ Yukina and Naruto locked eyes and in that moment, what was thought impossible in Iwa became true. Naruto showed emotion. True emotion. Yukina gasped as she looked into his now sad eyes as his beautiful cerulean orbs portrayed a hidden motive and pain.

Naruto stared right back into Yukina, his mind in overdrive as Yukina's eyes played back in his head. _Those eyes, it can't be…She's like…. No I must complete this mission. With this I will be able to escape. I must. _Naruto's eyes hardened as he cocked his fist back before plunging it toward Yukina.

"Unholy darkness fla--uh." Right before he was about to plunge his hand through Yukina to finally kill her, Naruto felt a heavy kick to his ribs, the force propelling him backwards through many trees before stopping, his body stuck in a boulder.

"Taichou!" Yuugao shouted, before backing away from the mystery attacker, who stayed behind, kneeling over Yukina. Neru peered at the battlefield to see the tsuchikage in his kage cloths tending to Yukina. "Yes the scale has tipped, our princess is alive!" His shout was met with a nod of approval from the dragon ANBU as both continued to watch the battle.

Yukina stared up at her father, tears glistening in her eyes as she had to be saved again by him. She looked down unable to make eye contact with her father, ashamed of herself. "I'm sorry father, I have failed you." The tsuchikage continued to stare at Yukina before enveloping her in a bone-crushing hug. "Yukina, I don't care about that I almost lost you," The kage's eyes filling with sorrow. "You have done well, I will deal with him.

Tsuchikage turned to see Naruto staring at him with his death like eyes. "Why, why did you save her Aoshi-san? For all the years I have fought you, all you preach of is honor and how much a death on the battlefield is magnificent yet you save your daughter from that nirvana? Are you so much a hypocrite, where is your honor oh great tsuchikage of Iwa?" Naruto's staggered forward, his legs bent as he slumped down before being propped up by Yuugao, her eyes filled with worry. Aoshi looked down as if contemplating something. "I admit everything you said is correct Naruto-san, and I am in a sense a dishonorable hypocrite, but…" he looked back up his eyes and expression resolute and wise, "I would become a dishonorable hypocrite any day if it meant my daughter's safety."

Naruto's and Yukina's eyes both widened greatly, but their expressions couldn't be anymore different.

"Otou-sama.." Yukina's eyes threatened to fill with tears again, but she held herself getting up to face Naruto with her father.

Naruto felt heavy. Whatever this feeling was he had not felt it in a long time. It was a foreign feeling. The pit of his stomach burned as he watched the interaction between the strongest man in Iwa and his daughter. Naruto's eyes flashed a dangerous blood red again as he focused to drown this feeling out of him. This…this..

"**Jealousy"**

Naruto suddenly was in his mindscape staring at the beast that had both ruined and saved his life. "Why did you call me here Kyuubi?" Naruto said sounding almost curious. The fox never called upon him.

"**Boy.. the feelings that you don't understand.. that is jealousy. It seems you long for what that bitch has… how pathetic." **Naruto's gaze hardened, but he didn't say anything. "**You are strong child. Perhaps even stronger than your fool of a father… do not cling to such pathetic emotion. I have offered a thousand times to rid you of your humanity so you could not hurt, but you refuse.. why is that?"**

Naruto looked straight to the Kyuubi without any fear before he uttered something no one could and would never hear. "I refuse you because there is still some use in my humanity. My pain only propels me forward you should know that. Also… I wish to know what it feels like…just once if maybe…

His speech was interrupted by a bellowing laugh. **"Naruto…. You really are human aren't you? Heh heh, fine then cling to your emotion, but let me aid you now since that fool has entered our fight." **Naruto nodded, "yes, the three tails I took already is not enough, we must unlock the next level if I am to defeat my two strongest foes." "**Agreed" **Kyuubi smiled evilly before five tails snaked around Naruto, who willingly accepted the power.

Opening his eyes Naruto glimpsed the world now in his most powerful Kyuubi form, the five-tailed state. Aoshi quickly used medical ninjutsu to heal Yukina's most severe injuries, bringing her back into the fight. Pulling herself up Yukina took a stance with her father, ready to face the man, no monster before them.

_But what about his eyes and why did he hesitate?_

Naruto roared, his chakra indenting the ground underneath him before taking off at unreal speeds toward the Obunaga family. Acting fast Aoshi unsealed a metal like bo-staff before clashing with Kyuubified Naruto, the impact from the collision enough to create craters beneath their feet, soon both Obunagas were exchanging attacks with Naruto in a spectacular show of kenjutsu, bojutsu, and in Naruto's case, taijutsu.

Finding an opening, Aoshi swung hard into Naruto's right side, but before the staff could do damage, Naruto created a chakra field blasting away both Aoshi and Yukina, their weapons flying away from them. Without hand seals, Naruto took a deep breath and blew winds toward Aoshi equivalent to five **Fūton: Daitoppas.** Stunned, Aoshi was blown away into a tree and temporary out of the fight.

Yukina studied Naruto before extending her hand out, deep blue chakra appearing on her fingertips. "One last shot Namikaze. I will rid you of that evil power and after that your life as well."

"**You arrogant fool. You dare threaten a seal master with his own trade? This was your last error." **Roaring again Naruto dashed at Yukina. Yukina in turn rushed at Naruto, yelling as she charged straight to death itself. Dodging Naruto's swipe Yukina connected her seal with his stomach. "Die! **Fuuja Houin!**" Naruto slumped over, his chakra levels decreasing rapidly. Breathing a sigh of relief, Yukina let her guard down only to fall victim to Naruto's trickery. **"Now you are mine princess of Iwa!"**

"NO!!!!!"

Yukina was pushed out of the way as Neru took Naruto's hit instead of her. Yukina watched horrified as Naruto's hand protruded from Neru's back.

"NO!" Yukina staggered to her feet again catching Neru as Naruto brutally pulled his hand out of him. "No Neru, why?" Yukina cried holding onto Neru as the ANBU commander took his last breaths. The golem ANBU looked to Yukina before smiling. "You are our hope. I would give my life a thousand times for you princess. Make sure… you…don't.. die." Neru's eyes rolled into the back of his head, his body stilled never to move again.

Naruto looked upon Neru's still form, his expression showing annoyance, but also a little respect. **"Quite admirable. It's a shame you won't be able to complete his last wish." **

"I don't know about that Naruto-san." Aoshi appeared to Naruto's side, taking the second flash off guard for a split second. The second was all Aoshi needed though as he slammed his hand into Naruto's stomach. "The **Fuuja Houin **was too weak so try this, **Gogyou Fuuin!" **Naruto emitted a primal scream as he was launched into a boulder 50 feet away. As the rubble cleared, Naruto was seen staggering back up, but his Kyuubi chakra was completely gone.

"Fuck." Naruto groaned before falling to his hands and knees completely exhausted. Yukina looked to her father in appreciation before getting up slowly, but painfully. Aoshi in turn nodded to Yukina before turning to Naruto. "Naruto-san, it seems you underestimated us and are now exhausted. I must admit I am also very tired and my daughter still needs medical attention. Perhaps we should call this a draw."

Naruto studied Aoshi for a few moments before giving an affirmative nod. "Yes, you are correct Aoshi-san, I indeed underestimated my mission. Never think this will happen again lest you emulate my weakness today for I assure you, I will not be merciful.

Glancing at Yuugao, the cat masked ANBU quickly nodded before standing next to Naruto. "**Jinrai no Jutsu!" **A thunderclap sounded out the land like a gong as if signifying the end of one of the most epic battles in the war yet. A seal started to form around Naruto and Yuugao and they shimmered out of existence, but just before they completely disappeared, Naruto shared one more glance at Yukina, his eyes reflecting something she didn't understand, leaving her to ponder it for days to come.

Teleporting back to his team with Yuugao, Naruto quickly got to his feet, his previous exhaustion seemingly gone. No one noticed except for Yuugao.

"Taichou, is the mission a success?" Boar voiced out, curious where's Yukina's body. "Seeing Naruto unresponsive Yuugao addressed Boar. "There were major complications. The tsuchikage, Yukina, and Neru Akanaga with a battalion of twenty ANBU showed up. Taichou managed to kill Neru and the ANBU and weaken the tsuchikage and severely injure the target, but the mission was unsuccessful. Let's just go now back to the village before Iwa sends their ninja on us.

Nodding, everyone took off leaving Yuugao to help Naruto. Watching his subordinates' actions, Naruto couldn't help but twist his face into a cold lifeless smile. "Yuugao, please just heal me and I will travel on my own." "But sir," Yuugao stammered. "Enough, let's just go. As soon as we reach a no danger zone you'll heal me understood?" Yuugao sighed understanding Naruto's reluctance for aide. Life was so unfair. "I understand sir." Slinging Naruto's arm around her neck, Yuugao felt wetness before looking up seeing rain clouds above. She quickly shunshined catching up with the rest of the team with Naruto. Back to Konoha.

**Hey Everyone!**

**Well as promised I increased the length again finally getting it to an acceptable level. Tell me how you think and review. Also below you should see a very large amount of jutsu. That's pretty much all the jutsu used in my story. I may add some more, but I just wanted to start it up. Also on a side note, special props to ****nobother. **** Thanks for all the reviews man. See ya everybody.**

**DarkFox2**

**Asshuku no Jutsu:** Compressed Air Technique 

**Bakuretsu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu:** Exploding Shadow Clones 

**Boufuu no Jutsu:** Windstorm Technique 

**Chakra Jirai no Jutsu:** Chakra Land Mine 

**Chidori:** One Thousand Birds

 **Dai Kamaitachi no Jutsu:** Great Cutting Whirlwind Technique 

**Furui Kujo:** Aged Destruction Technique 

**Fūton: Rasengan:** Wind Release: Spiraling Sphere 

**Fūton: Daitoppa:** Wind Release: Great Breakthrough 

**Fūton: Tatsu no Ooshigoto:** Dragon's Big Job 

**Fuuka Houin:** Fire Sealing Method 

**Fuuja Houin:** Evil Sealing Method 

**Gijiato no Jutsu:** False Tracks Technique 

**Gogyou Fuuin:** Five Element Seal 

**Gogyou Kaiin:** Five Element Unseal 

**Harem no Jutsu: **Harem Technique 

**Ibuki no Kazeryu:** Breath of the Wind Dragon 

**Ichijin no Jutsu:** Gust of Wind 

**Igai Kaze Chouyaku: **An Unexpected Wind Leap 

**Jinrai no Jutsu:** Thunderclap 

**Joukyuu Kage Bunshin:** Advanced Level Shadow Clone 

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu:** Shadow Clone Technique 

**Kage Shuriken no Jutsu:** Shadow Shuriken Technique 

**Kage Kunai no Jutsu:** Shadow Kunai Technique 

**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu:** Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique

 **Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu:** Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique 

**Katon: Housenka no Jutsu: **Mythical Fire Phoenix Technique 

**Katon: Karyu Endan:** Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile 

**Kamaitachi no Jutsu:** Cutting Whirlwind Technique 

**Kamaitachi:** Cut Caused By Whirlwind (Not the same as Temari's) **Kamikaze no Yabia:** Blade of Divine Wind 

**Kanashibari no Jutsu:** Paralyzing Technique 

**Kazegan (aka Fūton: Rasengan): **Wind Sphere 

**Kaze Chouyaku: **Wind Leap 

**Kaze Toku:** Wind Shield 

**Kaze no Yaiba:** Blade of Wind 

**Kaze no Yari:** Spear of Wind 

**Kazeryudan no Jutsu:** Wind Dragon Technique 

**Kawarimi no Jutsu:** Body Switch 

**Kinobori no Waza:** Act of Tree Climbing 

**Konpasu no Jutsu:** Compass Technique 

**Konoha no Ikaa no Jutsu:** House of Leaves Tecnique 

**Konpasu no Jutsu:** Compass Technique 

**Kuchiyoise no Jutsu:** Summoning Technique 

**Kuiton: Senpu no Koku Yoh:** Grass Release: Whirlwind of Cutting Leaves **Nadare no Jutsu: **Avalanche Technique 

**Nibai Teikiatsu Genkotsu:** Double Cyclone Fist 

**Oodama Rasengan: **Great Ball Spiraling Sphere 

**Rasengan:** Spiraling Sphere 

**Rasenken:** Spiraling Blades 

**Rasen-Shuriken: **Spirailing Shuriken 

**Sharingan Soufuusha Sannotachi:** Sharingan Windmill Triple Blade 

**Shunshin no Jutsu:** Body Flicker 

**Suimen Hokou no Waza:** Act of Water Surface Walking 

**Suirou no Jutsu:** Water Prison Technique 

**Teikiatsu Genkotsu:** Cyclone Fist 

**Tsume no Amakakeru Ryuu:** Claw of Heaven's Soaring Dragon 

**Uindoken:** Wind Blade 

**Yukiha no Jutsu:** Snow Blast Technique

_-Genjutsu- _

**Bachiatari Mugen:** Cursed Dreams 

**Byouretsu no Jutsu:** Violent Sickness Technique 

**Gijiato no Jutsu:** False Tracks Technique 

**Joukyuu Sakuran no Jutsu:** Advanced Distraction Technique 

**Jubaku Satsu:** Tree Binding Death 

**Kankiwamaru no Jutsu:** Overwhelming Emotions Technique 

**Kokohi no Jutsu:** False Place Technique 

**Kokuangyo no Jutsu:** Bringer of Darkness Technique 

**Magen: Beruseruku Chigokai:** Demoic Illusion: Berserk Bloodlust 

**Magen: Jigoku Gouka no Jutsu:** Demonic Illusion: Hell Fire Technique **Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu:** Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique **Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu: **Demonic Illuision: Living Hell Technique **Nehan Shouja no Jutsu: **Temple of Nirvana technqiue 

**Magan: Uttoushiitai no Jutsu:** Demonic Illuision: Depressing Reality 

**Ojou Yoken no Jutsu: **Death Foreseeing Technique 


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone!**

**Sorry for the long wait, but I had many tests such as subject tests, AP tests, and IB tests to take care of. Hope you forgive me. If not please accept this super long chapter as my apology. Also guys please review. You don't have to go into paragraphs but I really appreciate the little notes of encouragement. It tells me what you like, dislike, and it tells me you appreciate what I'm doing. Anyway enjoy the chapter**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As soon as Yukina couldn't sense the Konoha nin anymore she quickly collapsed, her strength finished. She surveyed the once beautiful scenery, as it now resembled the many war grounds between Iwa and Konoha.

_More destruction, more death…. Why must it continue? This was so close to our city, a little more and Iwa could have been…_

She broke from her thoughts when she heard a voice calling to her. "Yukina, we must leave quickly and organize ourselves. More importantly I must get you to the hospital." Yukina glanced down at herself. From what she could discern she had multiple rib fractures, a broken ankle, a dislocated shoulder, internal bleeding as well as multiple cuts and gashes on her body.

_Damn it. How could I have allowed myself to lose to him… again. He always can stand after our battles… damn him. Damn him for doing this._

Yukina tried to get up when two strong arms lifted her up bridal style. She looked behind her only to smile when she saw who it was.

"Sensei!" Yukina, she almost completely forgot about her kenjutsu teacher. The dragon masked ANBU smiled back and nodded to her. He no longer had his mask on, discarding it for better vision in the battle so his brown eyes and scruffy looking face showed. He seemed to be one any would imagine to be at home, living a civilians' life with a family, not the ANBU captain he is.

Aoshi regarded the captain before slapping the man's back, eliciting a hiss from the ANBU. "I assume you want to take her to the hospital then… Soujiro." The now identified Soujiro nodded as he looked down at Yukina, who seemed to be drifting in and out of consciousness.

"It's the least I could do. She's my pupil and I couldn't anything but watch as she saved me from him… Aoshi-sensei."

Aoshi nodded and started to go back to the village having already sent a flare for reinforcements to clean up the bodies and secure the perimeter. "You did all you could Soujiro, I don't think even I can hold a candle to that Namikaze when he enters the Kyuubi state."

"What will you do now Aoshi-sensei? The village will be in a panic if they find out we were infiltrated by the devil himself. What's more is that Neru is dead."

I don't know what will happen Soujiro, let me think on this. I must handle the council for now. Go give Yukina to the medics and wait for me to come afterwards; we can discuss this further.

"Hai Tsuchikage-sama." Soujiro disappeared in a plume of smoke as Aoshi stood alone now where a just minute ago was a devastating battle. _To think Konoha is so desperate for victory they would put their best in harms way? That cannot be. No, there's another reason why they sent him here. I saw his exhaustion. If certain factors would have occurred, the Shinigami of Konoha might have died today. _Aoshi quickly left as well, shunshining away to his office, leaving the scarred land of the fight.

"Report."

"Mission was a failure sir, the Tsuchikage's daughter still lives."

Sarutobi couldn't help but be surprised as he looked closely into Naruto's emotionless orbs. Never had Naruto failed on a mission in the war, let alone a mission of this importance. "What was the situation that caused this failure?" "That would be the Tsuchikage himself Hokage-sama as well as the ANBU commander, Neru Akanaga and an ANBU envoy."

The old leader sighed in frustration as he pinched the bridge of his nose, his stress and old age showing. This assassination would have led to a Konoha victory in the war. He had sent his best and it was the perfect opportunity. This will not go well with the council. Sarutobi finally looked up at the ANBU squad, all perfectly fine except for cat, who had minor cuts and burns, and fox, whose only injuries now after cat and Kyuubi healed him, ranged from cuts and scratches as well.

"From what you have told me so far, it seems that Iwa will be in a state of extreme security for a while, would that be correct." Naruto nodded a stiff affirmative. "It's safe to say we have almost no chance of doing this kind of offensive again so tell me, what can be salvaged from this fox?" Sensing the Hokage's ire toward Naruto, Yuugao quickly tried to alleviate the tense environment.

"The situation isn't all that disastrous sir. Naruto managed to kill twenty of Iwa's ANBU as well as the ANBU commander before we had to retreat. Also it can be noted that the Tsuchikage and the target were injured as well with the latter being in critical condition. Though taichou couldn't finish the mission, he managed to incapacitate two of Iwa's greatest fighters as well as kill another."

Sarutobi shifted his glance to the purple-headed woman, his hopes starting to rise. "So you mean Neru Akanaga has been killed and the Tsuchikage and his daughter are at the moment too injured to be a problem?" This time Naruto chose to join the conversation. "Hai Hokage-sama, while Aoshi Obunaga is relatively fine, Yukina Obunaga will not be recovering for a while and Iwa's ANBU force is also slightly crippled having lost twenty of their elite." Naruto quickly went down on one knee, "I know I failed my mission sir and I accept any punishment given to me by you."

"I see… Sarutobi continued to look at Naruto's kneeling figure. "You have done well team fox regardless of the outcome. You all have helped cripple Iwa's leadership, and even though Yukina is not dead Neru was almost just as important. Also your battle with the Tsuchikage and Yukina has given us a great opportunity to take advantage of their weakness to attack more than ever. For now you all are dismissed, but I want cat and fox to be in the council room in one hour to explain the mission results to them. I can't be there because I must oversee preparations for this new development."

While Sarutobi was talking all seemed to have missed the small tense Naruto gave when he mentioned council. All except one though.

"Taichou…. taichou!" Naruto stopped his walk down the hall of the Hokage tower to see Yuugao jogging towards him. He waited till she was a few feet away before continuing to walk, eyeing Yuugao out of his peripherals. "What is it that you require cat-san?" Yuugao quickly got in front of Naruto stopping his progress all together. Swallowing her nervousness as Naruto gave her a look of annoyance, Yuugao decided to voice her observations from watching him report to the Hokage.

"I apologize for my rudeness taichou, but I would like to inquire if you are okay about the mission." Naruto raised his brow at Yuugao, now mildly interested she had the gall to openly question him about his feelings. Of course out of everyone in this village she perhaps was the only one he could relay some things to, given she has been with him since the beginning.

Naruto quickly checked around before looking at Yuugao motioning her to follow him via shunshin.

They both appeared on the top of the Hokage heads as the sunset was just cascading into dusk, the last rays of sunshine giving the sky a hue of red and orange. "Beautiful isn't it Yuugao?" Yuugao could only nod as she looked on towards the sunset before realizing he said her name. "I guess it would be okay to call you by your name too, right… Naruto." Naruto nodded as well before turning her back to her, his body pointing towards the sunset.

"You asked if I was okay about the mission, first of all what gives you the right to question me, me who is your superior. Second, why do you care. It is not as though my feelings affect you Yuugao-san," Naruto replied in a clipped professional tone, hiding everything. Yuugao saw through this though. She had trained Naruto, ate with him, and did missions with him as well as many other things. She _knew_ Naruto when he was angry, indifferent, or even on rare occasions interested. She calmly walked up to him, convinced that the man in front of her, the man that people have cursed a monster, demon, murderer, and fiend will not hurt her for what she was going to say.

Standing side by side she now glanced at Naruto, who was studying her, with scrutiny and even curiosity. "Naruto… you need not hide your emotions from me… I have always cared for your safety and health… even when you do not appreciate it."

"Naruto's eyes softened if only slightly as he remembered the days of his youth when he was still innocent and how it was Yuugao, Kakashi, and Lord Sarutobi who were there for him. Sarutobi protected him before he could protect himself, Yuugao there whenever Naruto needed her, and Kakashi took him under his wing to make sure he'd survive in the ANBU. He owes his life to those three people.

Lowering his guard the kage level shinobi locked eyes with Yuugao allowing himself to gaze into all her features. She was truly a beautiful and kind person. _At the very least I should give her something_. "Hnn, you wish to know the truth then, I will comply…. The truth is I am disgusted with myself."

Yuugao reeled back taken by complete surprise. "Wh-what! Why? What have you done?" She took notice as Naruto brought his hands up to his face, staring blankly before curling his fist, his knuckles turning white. "Why is it, that even though I have sacrificed my life for strength and have surpassed my limitations that I must always lose? This latest mission has just been a string of failures for me. I maybe the most powerful man in Konoha but I am no where near my goals… I have sacrificed everything…. for nothing."

Yuugao grimaced knowing what Naruto meant. "You want to leave here don't you?" He glanced at her and beneath his icy eyes she smirked at what she saw was shock. "Yes it's not hard to figure out Naruto. You've had a hard life, but everything possible can be gained in konoha thanks to who you are one way or another. Everything except…"

"Freedom.." Naruto finished.

"I want to be rid of this village. I am tired of being the broken tiger, which must bow to corrupt masters. Sometimes I wish Lord Hokage had just left me alone to the fate of a emotionless tool…. perhaps then I wouldn't have to feel this pain…"

"I'm sorry Naruto. If it helps I will be there for you. I made a promise to you when you were younger and I care for you too so I don't intend lose you. If you go I'll leave as well." She almost laughed seeing Naruto's expression. "What, you don't believe me?"

The blonde killer snorted before looking forward, "You have done too much for this monster… I can't help but wonder sometimes what would I have been without you…"

Now it was Yuugao's turn to snort. "Ha, you would have probably leveled the village and left…. But not before conquering another village for Hokage-sama to rule."

Both commander and vice-commander of ANBU chuckled as they stood side by side watching the sun go down enjoying what little peace they could.

"Taichou"

Naruto turned to eye the mantis masked ANBU kneeling before him.

"Report." In an instant the slight playfulness in Naruto's voice disappeared making way for his void like speech. "Sir, the council demands your presence immediately."

Naruto looked down. He knew what would happen. "Understood, dismissed." The ANBU quickly spared no time shunshining as fast as possible away from Naruto. Said man looked down again, but this time in anger. "They still believe I am a droid Yuugao. I still have to endure their treatment of me."

Yuugao turned around and started to walk back to the village. "Well my taichou, I meant what I said earlier. I'll be there for you and that includes this meeting, like all the others….besides…..let's take the long way.

"What is her status?"

"She has fourteen broken bones, with at least one brake in every appendage. She had internal bleeding, but we stabilized it before it could get worse. The biggest issue was her right arm. The arm was damaged to the point where it was debatable to amputate, but in the end she was saved. She needs a week in bed, thanks to her abilities, and she's good for battle."

Soujiro released a breath he didn't know he was holding. To think the fight was so bad, Yukina-sama's fighting career was almost finished….

After the doctor's analysis, Soujiro walked back into the hospital room to see his pupil. Yukina's eyes were focused on the ceiling, yet her look in them was empty. Soujiro straightened himself out and walked forward.

"Yukina-sama….Yukina-sama….

Little by little the Iwa princess turned her head to peer at Soujiro, who sat in the chair right next to her bed.

"Yukina-sama, I have just received word from the doctor. He believes you will recover in about one week's time. You will stay here for that time and get better and you'll be out of here in no time."

Yukina tried to give a smile but memories from her battle reappeared in her mind. Her loss was most shameful. She as soundly defeated by the son of the bastard who made her motherless, and it was done in her own homeland. As she continued to piece together the battle and its outcome she came to a sound conclusion.

"Sensei." Yukina's void tone startled and temporarily took Soujiro by surprise. Never had she spoken like this. He was broken out of his thoughts when Yukina continued. "Soujiro-sensei… I am pathetic."

Soujiro blinked. Yukina would never say that. "I have shamed Iwa… I have lost over and over again to him. The citizens adore me for supposedly being on par with him, but all I have done was barely hold him off for tou-sama to come save me. My people…. The men, women, and children of my beautiful village… they adore and love a failure."

Tears spilled from Yukina's eyes but she continued on looking at her sensei, letting the tears soak her sheets.

"My incompetence in this battle has killed Neru, who was one of our best… I have weakened the village because I cannot beat him. How can I be the next Tsuchikage and protect my nation, when I know that man will be Konoha's Hokage? How can my father leave this village in my hands knowing I will fail to keep it safe from that monster?"

Soujiro was at a loss. His student was always ready to move forward and conquer. Ready to take on any challenge and win. Has this loss affected her so much? He steeled his nerves and met Yukina's pleading eyes.

"Yukina, I will not mince words… you lost. Naruto Namikaze has trumped you in fighting skill and prowess. By sacrificing his humanity that boy has gained power beyond all of our comprehension. However, in doing that he shames himself."

Yukina's eyes widened.

"Yes Yukina you see Konoha boasts of having a second Yondaime, but that boy is so far from that man. Minato Namikaze was a bastard and I will always hate him for killing so many of our forces, but at the same time I respect him. He never attacked those who could not defend themselves and never killed the innocent. He was truly honorable and worthy of being Iwa's foe… Naruto tried to kill me even though I was bound and helpless. He said he was sparing me from Ibiki but that kid has no feeling. The look on his face is nothing. He is nothing. Nothing but a boogieman and with all nightmares comes their demise when the sun rises from the tops of the Iwa mountain ranges."

Soujiro's gaze never left Yukina's as he fixed a look so focused onto his pupil Yukina felt she had, no _needed_ to listen.

"Yukina, my student, you are Iwa's light. You may not know yet but it is you who will destroy the nightmare which is Naruto Namikaze and bring Iwa into the golden rays of the sun once again." Yukina's tears have long dried as she absorbed her sensei's words before closing her eyes. Opening them again Yukina's brilliant dark orbs had such an intensity to them Soujiro had trouble keeping eye contact.

"Sensei, thank you…. thank you so much. I will try harder…. harder than ever. I will bring peace to Iwa I swear it."

Soujiro smiled when he heard that. "I have no doubt in my mind… you will save us Yukina. You are our princess after all.

"Yukina-chan!" A loud voice rang throughout the hospital causing both Yukina and Soujiro to jump before turning to see the Tsuchikage panting. Before Yukina could blink Aoshi was by her side doing his own medic checks with whatever med-jutsu he had.

"Father, I am fine. You don't have to worry."

"Worry! Ha you should have seen yourself just a couple hours ago! You looked like hell," he said in a matter-of-fact tone. Before Yukina could retort he beat her to the punch.

"Wait my daughter. Please don't condemn me for loving you so much. You look and act so much like your mother. I can't help but worry. You're all I have left in this world, other than the village."

Yukina looked down in shame and sadness when her father mentioned her mother, Kikio Obunaga. Yukina never got to know her really, but Aoshi told her a lot. She was an Iwa jounin and was regarded as Iwa's best. She along with Aoshi were known throughout the elemental nations as the most fearful earth users in the world. They were a perfect team in battle and outside of it.

It was only towards the end of the third shinobi world war did disaster strike and she was wounded. Konoha's legendary yellow flash. The blonde fought her mother and father resulting in a grand battle. The outcome was a draw as both parties were too tired to fight and had to be brought back. However, one of the wounds Kikio received when fighting resulted in an infection. She contracted a disease and was forced into a hospital bed for the rest of her life. She finally died giving birth to Yukina after living life as a bed-ridden shell of her former glory.

The Namikazes. Yukina squeezed her hands till they were white.

That family has brought too much pain to this country, to this village… to her.

"Gomen tou-sama, I know you love me and I love you too."

Aoshi smiled at his daughter before adopting a professional face. "Yukina, the infiltration of Iwa by Konoha is unacceptable. We have allowed our greatest enemies possibly our greatest secrets. Moreover Iwa has lost good men for nothing. Therefore to right this wrong I am placing you in charge of a contingent of ANBU to find and assassinate Naruto Namikaze."

Yukina's eyes widened. Has her father gone mad? "Tou-sama you cannot actually think I am a match for him do you? I was just destroyed by him! In front of you no less!" Yukina continued to stare at her father, who held a smirk on his features. Yukina opened her mouth to speak again when Aoshi's raised hand stopped her.

"He may be able to defeat you now, but you have still not totally mastered everything of our bloodline daughter. This mission is set for one month from now. In that time I will personally be training you so you will be most prepared to terminate him."

Yukina was shocked. The final stages of her bloodline. She will finally be able to match him. "Yes father I am ready. As soon as I am released from the hospital I will work my hardest to ensure Naruto Namikaze breaths his last breath on my stained blade."

"Naruto Namikaze, do you have anything to add to what is described on this mission report?"

Naruto shook his head in a negatively with as little emotion as possible. He stood before the venerable council of Konoha. The overseers of the great tree and the holders of the leash tied to his neck.

"No venerable council, my report included everything that occurred during the infiltration. I assure you this is the truth."

The man who he was speaking to was named Koutaro. He was an old ninja who served in the council as a representative of the dying Kurama clan. Coincidentally, the Kurama clan was one of the most affected clans during the Kyuubi attack thirteen years ago.

Koutaro glared at Naruto, hoping to intimidate him, but it was no avail. Naruto's expression remained a void. Koutaro shivered as he gazed into Naruto's eyes to try and find something alive, only to fail.

Naruto's expression did change however when he felt his hand squeezed by someone. Looking to the culprit, Naruto saw Yuugao standing next to him, a look of sympathy in her eyes. He softened his features when he looked at her. He would never look upon her as he did upon _them._

Sensing the human weapon's temporary weakness, another council member jumped to interrogate Naruto.

"If that is the case Namikaze how is it you lost? Moreover why did you not stay until the mission was completed?"

Naruto visibly seemed unperturbed however he was using all of his will power to not slice the unguarded neck of Hiashi Hyuuga.

"How can you expect taichou to accomplish such a suicide mission?" Yuugao all but screamed. "He couldn't walk let alone fight anymore and reinforcements from Iwa were coming."

Yuugao soon found herself under the scrutiny of every council member as they judged her with their old eyes. "Learn your manners ANBU member Uzuki. I still am against you even being here as it is the captain's job to answer to any complication. Be that as it may, you Naruto Namikaze must be punished for the failure of what could have been the greatest mission to end this war."

Koharu, who was Sarutobi's old teammate, voiced absolute authority as her response was met with nods from her colleagues. Yuugao could only watch as two ANBU appeared before putting their hands on Naruto. One look from the Shinigami of Konoha however was enough make both of the arrogant rookie ANBU let go and fall to the floor, shivering as they locked eyes with Naruto, whose eyes bled red before them.

"Enough!" Homura, another teammate of Sarutobi, stood up before walking to Naruto and backhanding the teen hardly across the face. "You will learn your place weapon! You have been trained to finish every mission even at the cost of your life and you just failed that! Beyond that you actually have the audacity to scare soldiers of Konoha with your malice?"

Homura continued to glare down at Naruto, who hadn't seemed to have recovered from the blow. Naruto's face was turned to the side in such a way Homura could not see the blonde's facial features. Had he seen Naruto in that moment, he would have saw fury. Pure loathing. A kind of anger only seen in those who have just witnessed their children slaughtered before them.

Naruto slowly reverted his face forward while schooling his hatred. _Soon….. Soon…. _Naruto knelt in front of Homura and brought his gaze down, showing submission. "My most humblest apologies honorable council, I have overstepped myself."

"Yes… Yes you have, your punishment was going to be just the norm for your errors however I believe your usual sentence should be doubled."

Koutaro smiled as his words caused many council members to nod. Among his supporters Koutaro counted the Yamanakas, Akamichis, Koharu, Homura, Hyuugas, Aburames, and all of the civilian council. Koutaro chuckled. He may not have been an influential shinobi, but he new politics and its tricks. Even without the support of the Naras, Inuzukas, and Danzo, with the support of four main bloodline families as well as the main council of Koharu and Homura the civilian sector of the council will quickly follow the majority.

"No! You can't do this! Naruto did nothing wrong. If he were any other shinobi, there would have been a celebration in his honor for killing Neru Akanaga. Please honorable council he doesn't deserve this." Yuugao pleaded hoping to spare Naruto from the punishment they were going to place him in.

"I agree with Vice-commander Uzuki. This punishment is unnecessary." Shikaku voiced out as Danzo nodded and Tsume backed. "Yeah, why must we be so harsh. This is his first failed mission. I feel you are basing your decisions off something else," Tsume shouted growling at the rest of the council.

Koharu regarded Tsume answering. "He is a weapon Inuzaka-sama, trained to weild the greatest of the tailed beasts. We expect perfection and more importantly obedience. The sentence is final."

Yuugao felt a lead in her gut as she couldn't believe what was happening.

_Taichou…. How can you just stand there…. They are going to torture you. _

As if hearing her thoughts Naruto looked back to her before staring deep into her as if he was looking to her soul. "Vice-commander Uzuki." Naruto's voice was the same as always, revealing nothing.

Yuugao snapped in attention. "Hai Taichou."

"Go home."

It was such a simple command yet two words never had such a weight to it. "But sir..." Yuugao tried to say before she was cut short by Naruto. "That is an order Uzuki. Go home and wait till our squad has a mission. I will inform you of course."

Yuugao gave a quick nod before disappearing in a shunshin, rushing away as quickly as possible to not show the council and more importantly Naruto her tears. She reappeared in her home before letting the hurt and guilt and fear show. Hurt for how callous and evil the leaders of Konoha were. Guilt for just standing there watching everything unfold. Fear for Naruto, as he must stay to face those monsters alone.

_Alone_

"You were always alone huh Naruto?" She said out loud as a single tear fell from her chin followed by another. "Even I who was like your mother, lover, friend, sister, colleague, and partner could never even begin to fathom you. Regardless will give everything to you and hope that I will be enough to keep your sanity." She sat on her kitchen chair before looking forward waiting. Hoping a mission would come soon.

"So my favorite pastime arrives."

Naruto slowly walked to the man who spoke to him before the ANBU behind him yanked his chains downwards. Letting all thoughts of resistance go he fell to his knees in front the man hidden in the shadows.

The darkness prevented anyone from discerning any specifics on the man, but Naruto was not just anyone. His advanced vision showed the man to be hideously scarred. The man's face was even slightly disfigured and his hands and any other part of his body not covered in his cloak had permanent burn marks. He was a fortunate or rather unfortunate survivor of the Kyuubi attack. Naruto never learned of this man's name even after all these years of the same punishment if he did something unsatisfactory.

He was resigned to discard his thoughts as his eyes traced the dark room. It was an old ANBU torture chamber located three stories under the ground, four miles away from Konoha. He had memorized every outline of this place from all the times he came here. He hadn't been sent here for a while though. It was a year since they punished him. The last time being for voicing his thoughts concerning a blatant suicide mission to bomb a nested Iwa base.

As he continued to re-familiarize himself with his surroundings he spotted two ropes just hanging from the ceiling. Noticing Naruto's curiosity, the shadowed decided to humor him.

"Oh Naruto-kun this is just a new addition, see due to budget cuts the council can only afford these two ropes as your support when I punish you… The rest of the funds were directed towards this." He motioned toward the whip on a table. "You see this cost a lot since it was created to hurt _anything_, even you Naruto-kun.

Naruto stared at the man with no recognition before walking to the ropes and holding onto them, his back now bare.

"Good, good you know the drill. I guess I should begin then."

The first hit was the worst. The spikes drilled into him with sickening precision as it tore his back apart. Regardless Naruto showed no outward acknowledgment. Waiting for it heal, Naruto showed his first expression since he entered the room, surprise.

"Oh if you were thinking your healing factor would save you like always I'm happy to inform you the Aburames were more than willing to let me test their new poison. Enjoy."

The second hit was only worse. "Don't worry Naruto-kun only eighteen left. Oh wait it was double today, my apologies."

Time skip

3 weeks

"Naruto Namikaze!"

Naruto and his team stood at attention in front of Sarutobi, waiting for orders. We have received word of a sighting of Itachi Uchiha near Tanzaku-Gai. Your team is to investigate and if Itachi is found you are authorized to use lethal force, understood.

A chorus of "Hais" resonated throughout the Hokage office. "Good now dismissed." Naruto, Yuugao, and the rest disappeared leaving Sarutobi alone. _Please Naruto…. Succeed._

Naruto scouted out the roofs of the city of Tanzaku-Gai. His mission simple. To find and neutralize a man who was his mentor, friend, and only other person other than Yuugao to acknowledge him as a human. His team was on the other side of the city led by Yuugao.

Searching for any hidden or suppressed chakra signatures he stopped his search on a tea house. Naruto smirked before dropping down and entering the establishment. Sitting down on a mat next to a cloaked man Naruto glanced at him before ordering a green tea from a young waitress, who merely blushed and hurried away.

The man had a small figure like that of a woman but Naruto knew this man was powerful. His cloak was adorned with red clouds and his face was concealed by a ceremonial kasa, but Naruto could feel the man's aura.

"How is your vacation from Konoha Itachi-sempai?"

"It is superb Naruto-kun."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hello Everyone!**

**First off I want to once again say how sorry I am for holding out on you. I am in the midst of CSTs, AP tests, IB tests, more subject tests, another ACT, and Finals. Bare with me guys cause I may not make my aforementioned deadline for next week either. After all that though I will always update weekly with even longer chapters. Give me till the end of June though OK. On to other things I hope you enjoyed it and please review.**

**Darkfox2**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Everyone!**

**Well things are going well. I am just now slowly going back to the promised release schedules so don't fret, you can count on me. Anyway I received a great reception for chapter 6. Thank you very much. For those who wonder why Naruto doesn't kill everyone you will know after this chapter is over. Please enjoy and please review.**

****

"How is your vacation from Konoha Itachi-sempai?"

"It is superb Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled before he fully turned to Itachi, whose hand was slowly pulling down his kasa. "You know Itachi-sempai, it wasn't very hard to find you. For your sake I hope you haven't neglected your training."

Itachi in turn smiled as he revealed his face to Naruto. His visage was one of a hardened shinobi, yet his face and body was unmarred by scars. The only indication of his veteran shinobi status was his eyes. The same charcoal eyes that were now boring into Naruto's orbs in a battle of dominance. Without warning Itachi's eyes bled into his sharingan and Naruto in turn morphed his icy blue eyes into that of the Kyuubis.

Some customers in the teashop eyed the exchange as a sign of trouble but really it was only a way to create a better atmosphere to discuss things.

_Naruto's mindscape_

"Sempai… there is much to discuss… I fear the conversation needed to take place in a more secure location."

Itachi shrugged before walking towards Naruto, his feet in a lazy drawl, yet at the same time calculated. "I have no doubt what you want to discuss is important Naruto-kun. It is for that reason I answered your call you sent a week ago and was in the teashop."

Naruto nodded in thanks before walking down the hall of his sewer like mind beckoning Itachi to join him. "Thank you sempai, the reason I called you is to inform you of my plans.

Itachi couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. "Really, so soon? I take it you believe the war will end soon?"

Naruto continued walking side by side with Itachi, his face forward. His eyes glanced out at Itachi though and he smirked. "Yes, I in fact believe this war will end very soon."

The two stopped walking as they both stood in front of a giant cage, in the middle of the metal prison a small seal. "I will not mince words with you sempai, up until a week ago I thought I would have to wait years for my plans. I thought I was going to suffer the life of the council's slave but I have reached an epiphany."

Itachi remained impassive, waiting for Naruto to continue. Allowing the pause Naruto continued. "I have found a way to fully control Kyuubi."

The reaction was instantaneous.

"_What." _ Itachi uttered in a silent voice, his usually stoic face colored with a myriad of emotion. "How can you? The Kyuubi's full power cannot be controlled by anyone with the exception of the Shodai of Konoha and Madara Uchiha, and they needed the fullest capabilities of their respective bloodlines."

"**Foolish Uchiha. Just like your founder you are quick to judge what is and is not possible." **A mad cackle resonated throughout the cage as the sewer water rippled before two blood red eyes opened. **"However you are in your own way right. Except for those two fools you mentioned earlier, even with my cooperation, Naruto would never control my full power…. Or at least what was my full power."**

Itachi gave an inquisitive expression before Naruto turned to him. "When yondaime-sama… my father sealed Kyuubi into me he first sealed the Kyuubi's yin chakra into the Shinigami." Naruto smiled before eying the scowling fox. "The fox before you is the true Kyuubi… however he is only half of his true capabilities."

Naruto took the moment to study Itachi, the corners of his mouth curling to form a dark smile as Itachi thought of the implications. Slowly the Uchiha genius looked up to Naruto.

"If what you say is true and you can truly control the full power within you, what would it even matter? At best your full power would be equivalent to the Gobi. Compared to the Hachibi container who fully controls all of his demon, your power pails in comparison."

Naruto laughed at Itachi's clueless look. It was not often he stumped one such as Itachi. "You are correct sempai… I am actually weak in terms of demonic power… however… The circumstances for that weakness are going to make me the pinnacle of all shinobi."

"Explain Naruto." Itachi gave his full attention, wondering what was on his younger friend's head.

Naruto chuckled before smiling that same dark smile. "When I first found out Kyuubi wasn't 'complete' I was furious. You could imagine how I felt. It would be as if someone took one of your eyes… I found out in a rather precarious incident really, you see the council sometimes believes they should remind me of their dominance over me so they 'punish' me. By punish I mean they torture me in an old ANBU interrogation room three stories underground."

Itachi only reaction was his eyes hardening, but he did not say anything, wanting to hear more.

"One of these 'sessions' happened to be three weeks ago after a failed attempt to assassinate the Iwa princess. They used a new method to torture me via a new whip and poison which resulted in me having to evoke a hell of a lot of Kyuubi's chakra after the punishment to fully heal myself."

Naruto walked to the cage and placed his hand on the gate, his blond and red bangs partially covering his eyes.

"It was at that moment, after using the Kyuubi's chakra since I was eight, that I found Kyuubi's limit."

Itachi widened his eyes before nodding. "I see, so you found out that way. Kyuubi is supposed to have near unlimited chakra. A chakra generator even."

Naruto nodded back in agreement before continuing.

"Yes, no one told me of this, so I was naturally shocked and afterward enraged. Of course after a week of contemplation I realized something. What happened to Kyuubi's other half?" "I studied more and I came up with this. If half of Kyuubi is with me and is sentient, then the other half of Kyuubi, which is equal in every way, must be sentient as well, meaning there are essentially two Kyuubi's if the shinigami ever released the yin chakra of the Kyuubi."

"Wouldn't the two Kyuubi's then fuse immediately?"

"I thought the same thing sempai, but after discussing it with the Kyuubi he informed me his yin chakra, if released, can't reach him because of the Shiki Fujin seal. This means the yin chakra will instead manifest an entirely new Kyuubi. Almost like a clone."

"And how would you go about controlling this 'clone' if the shinigami releases it."

Naruto laughed. "Simple, I will have to defeat the second kyuubi in a battle, then form a summoning contract with it, just as Madara did with the Kyuubi so many years past." Naruto raised his hands up in the air in triumph. "When that happens Itachi I will have control of the 'full' power of the Kyuubi. Half of the power would go to me like usual and the other half would be used as another being to serve me. The perfect summon… who could ask for more than a bijou!"

"Itachi stared on in awe at the genius of it all before returing to a solemn look. _Impossible._ Itachi walked up to Naruto, his body only feet away from the gate.

"If you achieved this Naruto I have no doubt you would become the most powerful ninja in the world, with your summon being greater than Hanzo the Salamanders by far… however, how will you go about fully controlling the Kyuubi's power you have now, when you can only control five maybe six tails of the power. In order to defeat the other Kyuubi you would need full control of what you have now and further more how do plan to extract the other side of the Kyuubi from the death god of all things?"

Itachi sighed and looked up towards the ceiling, refusing to see Naruto's eyes. "I cannot see this as a possibility Naruto… this is impossible."

"Sempai I'm surprised… has being a missing-nin truly lowered your imagination. Pity really… allow me to enlighten you." Naruto snapped his fingers before a toad materialized in front of them. The toad's mid section was actually a gigantic scroll. Itachi regarded the toad before looking back at Naruto, his eyes asking an explanation.

"You see Itachi my father wouldn't just seal the Kyuubi into me without a key to undo what he did. This is such a key. This, sempai, is the key to the Shiki Fujin and the way to get to the shinigami."

Naruto nodded to the toad before the toad pulled his 'stomach' to the side, revealing the intricate code. "With the key sempai, I have found a way to bring the shinigami back into this realm without the need to sacrifice the user. While doing this I will also solve the problem of having enough demonic power to fight the yin Kyuubi. I'm going to temporarily release the seal from my person and release Kyuubi into the world, but instead of killing me and possessing my body, my vulpine friend here is going to wait and help me defeat 'himself' and later on possess and control his defeated body. This way I will keep half of Kyuubi's chakra with the seal, and Kyuubi will have a body with half of his chakra as well."

"That still doesn't tell me how shinigami will appear." Naruto looked at Itachi again with a mile that reached from ear to ear.

"Well you see sempai that's where you come in. I need you to use your Mangekyuu sharingan to create a pocket dimension to the shinigami's realm where I will use the yang chakra of the Kyuubi to pull the yin chakra, and in turn, the shinigami to this realm. I'll then sacrifice a soul of equal power to the shinigami in exchange for the yin chakra and my plans will be set in motion."

"I see. I apologize for questioning you again, but how will your body handle the full extent of Kyuubi's chakra you have now? I distinctly remember your skin peeling off after you fifth tail. Also what soul do you have in mind for the exchange?"

Naruto was about to answer but was interrupted by a soft chuckle. **"Interesting, you look at all angles, a weasel indeed. I will answer your question. No human can take a demon's form without damage to them selves. It's a fact. The only thing jinchurikis can do is reduce the damage. To completely remove this factor…"**

"You will turn Naruto into a demon." Itachi finished.

"**Smart human. Yes I will fill Naruto's veins, arteries, chakra coils, even capillaries with my chakra when he temporarily breaks the seal. Our chakras will fuse and he will transform and ascend into a superior race. My race. The transformation will take a while so that's why the seal was needed to ensure success, but after the change it won't be needed. As for the soul needed to exchange for my other half… well I'll let you tell him Naruto."**

Naruto smirked before locking eyes with Itachi. "That will also acquire your help Itachi. You see I plan to take the Gobi you already sealed in your Geddo Mezaanduse that."

"But the statue will only be vulnerable during a…" Itachi's eyes lit up in understanding.

"I believe you understand now. I need you to pretend to have captured me. When they try to seal me that's when I'll act."

_Incredible. To have created such a plan and for that plan to reap such rewards..._ Itachi smiled a genuine smile, "you make living fun Naruto, I'll give you that. Seeing as you need me for most of this to work and I am your friend I will assist you."

Naruto smiled back at Itachi before adopting a thoughtful expression. "Or you could be saying yes so you can see all this pan out right?"

"You know me too well Naruto although I am your friend."

"I know sempai. That's why you're one of the only ones I trust with my life."

"How long do think all this will be come to fruition?"

"Tell the akatsuki leader I'll be in Kikio pass next week. Have him send you and Kisame to me. From there I'll kill Kisame and you proceed to 'defeat' me. This must be believable for I know Zetsu will be watching."

"Yes, a week it is. I must say Naruto I am impressed. It will be my honor to help you achieve this for it will test my capacity to its fullest as well. I hope you won't mind a partner though as akatsuki, specifically Madara will probably try to kill me after this."

"Of course sempai. I dare say we'll be the most powerful trio in the world."

"May I enquire as to who is the third man Naruto?"

"Why Kyuubi of course. My abilities concerning every ninja concept save genjutsu is kage level. That statistic will only increase after my transformation. You and your genjutsu will fill the gap I make and Kyuubi will amplify us even further in terms of massive destruction, ensuring that not even another summon or an entire village could match us."

Naruto looked up and laughed again, but it was a cold laugh. "With our power we can finally change the world Itachi, and achieve our true objective… What we always wanted."

"Yes."

"**Peace to the world. A land without wars… hehe…hahaha. Yes, mankind is corrupt and disgusting. They plot against each other and kill each other without hesitation, only to further their own agendas…no other creature would delve in such belligerence but a human."**

"Are we done here Naruto? I must be on my way. I have much to prepare for it seems."

"Yes we are done. Remember Itachi, one week from now in Kikio Pass. I will be on a 'solo' mission."

The mindscape began disappearing as both Itachi and Naruto faded away.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

What seemed like hours passed within seconds in reality as Naruto and Itachi found themselves once again in the teahouse, their tea still hot.

"Till then Naruto-kun." Itachi put his kasa back on before walking to the exit disappearing, heading eastward.

Naruto nodded before staying his place finishing his tea.

His team found him ten minutes later on top of the roof of the teahouse. "Report."

"Negative sir. We didn't find anything. It seems it was a false sighting." Boar sounded out before staying silent.

"Well I didn't find him, but I have a clue where he will be. Let's head back. Move!"

SSSSSSSSSSSS

Once again Naruto and his ANBU squad stood in front of the Hokage, but this time council members Koharu and Homura were there too.

"Report Naruto. Has Itachi Uchiha been terminated?"

Naruto shook his head. "That's a negative sir. There were no tracks of Itachi in Tanzaku-Gai."

Naruto quickly noted the council members displeasure and readied himself for his act.

"ANBU Captain Naruto Namikaze this is an outrage! You are our best and yet you continue to fail. I beginning believe your last punishment wasn't enough." Homura glared at Naruto only for the fox ANBU to respond.

I wasn't finished council member you see I managed to find a lead that said that Itachi will be in Kikio Pass next week for a mercenary mission. That said, allow my team and I to handle this. By next week Itachi will be neutralized. I stake my life on it."

Koharu's eyes flashed dangerously. "You shouldn't gamble so loosely Namikaze. One sees how leads are so easily forged and false."

"True, but the person I spoke to is a part of Jiraya of the Sannin's spy network. I am confident he knows his information."

The third stroked his beard in thought before smiling. "Ok Naruto. I'll give you a week to stake out and terminate Itachi Uchiha in Kikio Pass. Your mission will start tomorrow giving you a day to reenergize and resupply. Dismissed!"

Naruto along with Yuugao and the team scattered, each with their own agendas.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Yukina"

"Yes Father"

"You are finally ready."

Aoshi smiled as he gazed at his fifth-teen year old daughter. Her sleek jet-black hair was let loose and hung down to her low back. She wore a traditional black battle kimono with the kanji for 'Iwa' on the back. Her aura was different from three weeks ago. Her power had truly blossomed.

Yukina beamed at the acknowledgement, proud of herself for her accomplishment. Bowing deeply she rose slowly before settling in a serious expression, her eyes hard and unreadable.

"Thank you father, I feel more than ready now to complete the mission you gave me three weeks ago."

Aoshi smirked and reached into his desk and pulled out a black scroll. "We recently acquired a rather incredible piece of information. It seems Naruto Namikaze will be in Kikio Pass next week in order to assassinate Itachi Uchiha. You will go with a team of ANBU and wait for Naruto to engage Itachi. After the battle, take out the winner."

Yukina frowned before glaring at her father. "Do you still believe I am inferior to him? My power has doubled since my ascension. I can do it! I do not wish to be regarded as the kunoichi who dishonorably defeated the Shinigami of Konoha."

"Do not be foolish daughter." Aoshi adopted serious expression. "While you are definitely stronger than ever, that man is something not of this world."

Aoshi flinched as images of Naruto's emotionless face appeared in his mind. "The man's eyes tell me more about him than anything. You will probably never be able to handle him alone, and quite frankly I hope you never do."

Before Yukina could retort he continued. "Do not question me daughter. You will fight Namikaze, and I'm sure he will prove to be quite a fight even after Itachi."

Yukina sighed before nodding. "One week then… Naruto Namikaze… you're a marked man."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Naruto's footsteps were small. He took every step as if his boots were filled with cement. His shoulders were slouched, giving off the impression he was carrying something.

He made sure to look at every single name on every tombstone as he walked through Konoha's cemetery. This was his pastime. His colleagues often commented on his hobby as a dishonoring to those who died.

How wrong were they.

This was all he could do. Even with all his power, the only thing he could do is walk through graves and memorize the names. The thousands of names that peppered the Konoha cemetery.

He stopped in front one particular grave, looking down he read the epitaph.

_For those who know of this boy, he was an inspiration to all who listened to his innocent, yet wise, words. He was too young to be taken, but even in death he smiled. May his soul find peace in the stars above. _

Naruto looked up in the sky, his eyes taking on a new expression.

The skies were cloudy. As the first signs of raindrops fell down. Naruto couldn't help it. He smiled. Not a smile of joy, but a cold, dead smile.

"I must burden this for just a little while longer. There is no need to rush. Just wait for me okay I'll come soon. Then I'll be complete."

The rain poured harder and harder, gaining ferocity as Naruto continued to stare at the tombstone before turning and continuing his trek.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Itachi, what is so important that it garners a meeting of all the akatsuki?"

Itachi stood straight on top of one of the fingers of the Geddo Meza. His peers, including the leader, unlike him were merely holograms, but even so, the leader's eyes still gave him chills as they stared him down, demanding an answer.

"Well? What is it?"

Itachi's eyes locked onto the leader's rippled orbs. "Leader-sama… I have found a way to capture the nine-tails within the week."

Everyone stayed quiet, but their thoughts were racing. How? That man is too powerful and guarded. Kisame particularly decided to voice his thoughts.

"What are talking about Itachi? I am your partner and yet I know nothing of which you speak."

Itachi inwardly smirked before continuing. I was alone when I found this out. I was in a teashop when a loud Iwa nin inadvertently gave me vital information concerning the Kyuubi host. You see apparently after Namikaze tried to assassinate Yukina, the Tsuchikage took it upon himself to teach Yukina everything about their bloodline in an attempt to master her jutsu."

"Yes Yes Zetsu already has informed us, get on with it. I hate to wait," Sasori answered swinging his tail.

"What you don't know however is that in one week, Yukina, along with a team of ANBU, will track down Naruto while he's in a mission and try to eliminate him." Itachi allowed a pause for the information to sink in before continuing. "That being said I believe me and Kisame should intercept them while both parties are exhausted after their mortal combat and take Naruto."

Silence reigned throughout the cave as many thought of the luck of such an opportunity. The leader's eyes softened from their menacing gaze as he leveled a look of appreciation onto Itachi.

"Thank you for this Itachi. This makes everything much easier. Now then, do you know where they will fight?"

"Yes, after some investigation I deduced Naruto to be in a patrol mission in Kikio Pass when the ambush will occur."

"I see, excellent. You are to then take Kisame and capture the nine-tails Itachi. Use the week to prepare. With the fall of the strongest, the rest will come easily."

Soon the holograms started to disappear until Itachi was left alone.

"I must say Itachi-kun I am most surprised you happened to have stumbled upon such important information."

Itachi turned slightly to regard the growing shadow as it morphed into the visage of a man. Said man had short spiky black hair, along with the traditional akatsuki robes, but what really set him apart was his orange-spiraled mask with one eyehole.

"Yes I dare say I was lucky to find such a discovery. Regardless though the information is inconceivably real and so is our chance of capturing the jinchuriki."

The two stared at each other, sizing the other up, waiting for something to cause a clash until…

"Well Itachi-kun I trust you. Do come back alive though. It would unfortunate if I lost my apprentice."

Just as quickly did he appear the man left and Itachi was alone once again. _Well now that was rather close. The future is unclear, but… I think I like it like that._

Without word the weasel-like shinobi burst into a flock of ravens.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

5 days later

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Team alpha, your mission is the elimination one Itachi Uchiha. You are to report once you've have confirmed a mission complete. However…"

Koharu and Homura stood behind Danzo as he eyed Naruto Namikaze's ANBU team. Smirking Danzo continued where he left off.

"If you happen to fail the mission and the target escapes, team alpha is to report immediately to the Konoha except for team leader Namikaze. You will be given an excess mission. That mission being the destruction of Iwa."

Silence reigned over the council room as Yuugao, the rest of the team and even Naruto were caught off guard.

"Excuse me honorable council. I do not understand. The destruction of Iwa… as a whole? You wish me to attack Iwa… itself?"

"Yes is that so hard to understand? We of the council excluding the current hokage, Sarutobi, and a few others have concluded that is best course of action. Kikio Pass is very close to the Konoha/Iwa border so you will begin an attack while the village will rally reinforcements for you to finally the war."

Although Boar and Tora seemed jubilant from the statement both Yuugao and Naruto shared a look of suspicion.

"Council, if I may be so daring, may I inquire as to why such a stratagem hasn't been implemented now of all times and not earlier and does the Hokage know of this mission?"

Danzo stared deep into Yuugao as he assessed her threat level._ She may need to go after the demon. _Homura filled in Danzo's silence without missing a beat.

"It is imperative the war end soon. This is a last ditch effort to truly end the war. We realize the danger we are putting you in Namikaze-san with this 'hands mission', however you are the only shinobi who can create a big enough distraction for our reinforcements to surprise the Iwa nin win the war. As to why now and if Sandaime-sama… Well we have recently gained information from Lord Jiraya that in one day both the Tsuchikage as well as his trusted ANBU members will be on a good will mission to Kumo. The biggest threat is Yukina Obunaga. Surely you can handle that? Right, Shinigami?"

Ignoring the barb Naruto inwardly smirked. This by far is the best thing that could have happened. Naruto knew what the mission really was. It was a suicide mission. Not even kages can hold off a great nation. _Such foolishness. With this I am certain even if I am 'captured' by Itachi I will not be saved. They no longer want me. _

Naruto suddenly frowned. They no longer wanted him. After everything. Every completed mission, every assassination, every save for Konoha, they are actually throwing him away, not the other way around.

_I should be happy. In fact this is great. I will realize my goal faster this way, but… why is it I feel this empty feeling. Why am I feeling these feelings, thinking these thoughts… what is happening to me?_

Naruto actually had to hold himself from laughing openly. They actually had the last laugh. Not only did they use him like a slave, but they were the ones to wash their dirty hands of him, furthering his dishonor and humiliation.

_As if they couldn't do more to me… such corruption. One day I'll return. Then we'll see who has the last laugh Konoha._

Yuugao seemed to want to yell something but Naruto's hand stopped her. "Yuugao it's ok… honorable council, we as a team accept the former mission and I accept the latter. Thank you for the honor." Naruto's visage was like a block of ice. His confusion, anger and sadness bottled up for another time. Before Danzo could speak however Naruto continued.

"However I request to see Hokage-sama. Why isn't he here?"

"The hokage has business with the fire daimyo. To help organize in the invasion you see. As he is not here, Danzo is the current hokage in place. If you want his stamp of approval on the mission though, he was more than happy to stamp this before he left."

Handing Naruto a document Naruto looked it over and found it to be perfectly legitimate. I believe that this concludes your briefing… team alpha… dismissed!"

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Its finally time."

Yukina and other ANBU stood by the village gates waiting for the Tsuchikage. Not one to be late, Aoshi appeared via shunshin.

"All of you today are tasked with what can be the most historic mission in Iwa's history. Should you succeed it would give our men enough moral and strength to persevere and win this war. I trust all of you. Do me proud."

A chorus of "hai Tsuchikage-sama" was heard before they turned and prepared to shunshin to Kikio Pass. "Oh and Yukina."

Yukina turned around to see her father looking at her with a sneaky smile. "My daughter, do try to not make a mess."

Yukina's curious expression widened into a full grin as she beamed. "No promises… Father."

"I love you Yukina."

"As I you Father"

Without further delay at the tsuchikage's hand signal the team dispersed. "Now then, onto to sweet talking the Raikage."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Are you ready Kisame?"

"Yes, you seem unusually jumpy Itachi. Are you anxious?"

Itachi eyed Kisame in a stoic look before looking forward. "You could say so. It is not everyday one will change the world."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Naruto looked onto the valley before him. Kikio Pass. One of the battle grounds for the Third Great Shinobi War as well as a graveyard for hundreds of shinobi. The gorge was really a crack in a mountain, splitting said mountain in half. It was narrow dangerous and cramped. _Good_

"Boar, Tora, spread out and make a perimeter."

"Hai taichou!"

As they shunshined away Yuugao was left as she stood behind Naruto in a crouch.

"What will you have me do taichou?"

Her question was received with silence. Growing annoyed she raised her voiced and asked again but received the same response. Getting up she walked over to Naruto only to freeze as he turned around.

"You… what …" Quicker than a blink of a eye a fist found its way in Yuugao's gut. The power behind the hit was massive and soon darkness was around the rims of her periphery.

"Why… Naru…to?"

He looked down at her and witnessed the same expression.

Pure, unyielding sadness.

"Words cannot describe my sorrow for doings this to you my Yuugao. Please find it in your heart to one day forgive me, but this is one mission you cannot follow me on."

Yuugao soon fell unconscious as a second Naruto poofed into existence and took. "You know what to do."

With a nod the clone disappeared with Yuugao leaving Naruto alone. _It is time. _

Naruto took a stepped forward, "It is finally time."

Itachi smirked under his kasa as he looked over the ravine with Kisame. "It is finally time."

Yukina stopped with her team on the entrance of Kikio Pass. "It is finally time."

****

**Hello Everyone!**

**Man it's been a while. Hope you enjoy it and remember to review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone!**

**I love the response guys. Really good. Also thanks for hanging on while I was taking forever. That had to happen because I was totally new to fighting scenes. This one is massive. I read up a lot on star writers so I think this is decent. I am new to all of this so scenes like these will take less time later. Anyways it's time for what you've been waiting for. This one will be a masterpiece, hope you like it. Review too.**

****

"_Oji-san!" Naruto ran into an old man's outstretched arms, laughing as he tried to reach his small arms around the old warrior for a big hug. _

"_I see you've grown stronger than the last time you hugged me Naruto-kun. I don't think I can breath."_

_The blonde responded by a fit of giggles as he continued to cling onto the third hokage. "Oji-san, today is an important day, do you know what it is?"_

"_Of course Naruto-kun, happy fourth birthday." The grandfather figure reached inside his robes to pull out a scroll titled: To Naruto. Naruto's eyes closed as he gave the brightest smile he could give. Everything was so happy. As long as everything stayed like this…_

"Taichou." Naruto abruptly stood up, his senses going into overdrive as realization of what he was doing sunk in.

"Report boar." Naruto's voice, even through a communication device, still brought chills into the ANBU. So much so the ANBU needed a few seconds to compose himself before reporting.

"Sir, there seems to be no movement at all by the west ridge. All areas within a hundred meter radius are clear."

Naruto processed what he heard before switching frequencies on his device and speaking again. "Tora I want a report of your surroundings."

A moment later Tora's voice rang through Naruto's ears. "All clear sir. Also sir I've tried to contact Nibi but she's not responding."

Naruto's stone face slightly cracked as he remembered what he had done to whom he regarded as one of his very few friends. "You need not worry with her. I sent cat on a different mission than reconnaissance. Keep your eyes open and report anything you see." A chorus of "Hai" was heard before nothing. Naruto sighed as he perched on a cliff overlooking the north side of Kikio Pass.

"To believe I actually was delving into my memories… pathetic." He continued scouting the ridge, but his thoughts were glued on the same subject. Eventually he was once again sucked away into memories as he remembered all of the good times in Konoha… and how they were taken away from in one vicious swoop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_W-why? Oji-san p-please don't let this happen. Help."_

_The old leader looked at the four year old Naruto sadly as he bent to one knee placing his hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Sometimes one must do things they truly do not want to do Naruto-kun. Please, I don't want this for you, but I have no choice."_

_Naruto's eyes widened as he turned once again to stare in fear at the bandaged figure before him. "It's good you remembered the accord Sarutobi. Do not fret. This will perhaps be the best decision you ever made as hokage."_

_Sarutobi glared at Danzo in hatred as he slowly stood back up. "I am still in power so watch your tongue. I will be watching you Danzo. If you abuse him, I'll kill you… that I will swear."_

_The war hawk mostly kept his poker face, only allowing a small smile to form. "I look forward to you honoring such a threat Sarutobi."_

"_Do not test me. What happened with Orochimaru has taught me to strike any threat without mercy regardless of their affinity to me… old rival."_

_The smirk adorned on Danzo's face evaporated before being replaced by a neutral gaze. "I see, come then Namikaze work must be done."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Naruto was once again thrown back into reality as an explosion rocked the ground, creating a small tremor. "Boar report! An explosion was just seen and felt in your area." Naruto's order was left unanswered as static filled the transmission. "Tora are you with boar? What's your location?" Once again the sound of static was all that was audible in the radio. "Hn." Gathering his thoughts, Naruto rushed to the seen himself, bent on finding out what was the catalyst for the explosion.

"My my these guys were too easy Itachi. I mean you think the ANBU team of the kyuubi jinchuuriki would be a little more trained. Well I guess all the talent is the captain's."

"Hn. You are correct in your assumptions of his team save one member Kisame. Watch for the cat ANBU."

"You should watch for me instead." Both Akatsuki members tilted their heads upwards, their eyes now glued on to the visage of Naruto perched on a cliff. Naruto's attention however was on his downed comrades. _So many missions… What am I feeling? _

Meeting Itachi's and Kisame's gaze Naruto set an unreadable expression on his face before straightening up. "It seems you two already are here. Well then in the name of the third hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen as well as Konoha I hereby sentence you to death."

"Not one for words huh jinchuuriki," Kisame taunted.

"Kisame, stop acting foolish. You forget you or me alone cannot defeat him. We must approach him together, focused."

"Of course, you need not lecture me Itachi. I unlike you however wish to have a little fun with our prey."

Without a word Naruto immediately launched himself at the two rogues initiating the first attack, punching Kisame in the face. The attack connected, propelling the swordsman back against a rock wall, leaving Itachi to fight the demon shinobi.

"Prepare yourself Naruto-kun." Itachi struck low first by trying to sweep Naruto's feet but the blonde nin jumped over it before round housing Itachi in the head. Itachi ducked only to find Naruto's other leg to be speeding to his position. Itachi crossed his arms and braced for impact. Not being disappointed, Itachi was flung away by the kick, the impact almost shattering his arms. He, like Kisame hit the rock wall hard, causing a large amount of stones and debris to bury him and Kisame in a rockslide.

"How foolish. Perhaps you two should leave now if you want to play ninja. I am insulted." Naruto stood straight up. His arms crossed themselves as his black cloak flailed in the wind.

"Can't have that now can we." Kisame's voice reached Naruto's ears from under the rubble. His tone lacked all playfulness verifying his seriousness.

"No we can't. So be it Naruto." Right after Itachi said those words the two nukenin's chakra began to grow. Naruto started to smile as the clouds overhead moved right above their location. The chakra became so palpable it began to manifest as a swirling tornado around the mound of rocks Itachi and Kisame were in. The tornado reached all the way into the clouds before diving back down.

When the chakra stream hit the ground the resulting explosion rocked the ground and the entire canyon. Naruto's smile only grew as he stood his ground, debris flying all around him, his cloak now blowing widely behind him. As the dust cleared Naruto saw two figures in the center of a ten-meter crater.

"Finally, test me, monster of the mist, demon of Konoha."

"With pleasure." Both nins replied. The battle had truly begun.

"This should be interesting eh captain?" An Iwa ANBU joked as he looked down on what could be the biggest battle of the age.

" Kisame was not supposed to be here. Regardless keep your eyes on Namikaze men. Even though those two are putting out massive chakra signals… _his _is much greater." Yukina hissed before resuming her watch on the fight from a distance. _Live Naruto… So I can kill you myself._

"Impressive chakra output, but not good enough." Naruto's made his hands into an X and exhaled. At first nothing happened, then the storm flashed above. Lightening struck all around the area as the heavens brought down hail and rain on the three powerhouses.

A dark chakra seeped from Naruto. It's color indiscernible due to the sudden darkness however with a quick look from the sharingan, Itachi discovered the color to be a royal blue or navy almost.

"Are you curious of why my chakra is so different Itachi? Allow me to sate your curiosity. You see this is my hybrid chakra. A mix really of mine and Kyuubi's chakra. Packed with more killer intent and toxicity as any human's however it is lower than Kyuubi's. If you two prove worthy I may use his chakra."

"You're arrogance amuses me fool." Itachi responded coldly setting himself in a loose stance.

"As is yours sempai."

"No more words god damn it you are going down!" Kisame war cry resounded throughout the canyon as he sprang forward from the crater his sword on his left. He disappeared from sight only to reappear in front of Naruto. Swinging his blade as hard as he could, Kisame aimed for Naruto right side to disable him.

Waiting to hear the crunch of bone, Kisame instead could do nothing but remain speechless as Naruto blocked his sword a foot away from his body with the back of his arm. All the while Naruto's expression did not change as he continued to eye Itachi, completely ignoring Kisame.

"I believe I was still speaking to sempai, insect." Naruto vanished before Kisame's eyes before his eyes bulged out of his skull in pain and he was projected in the ground. Without mercy Naruto vanished again only to slam Kisame in the back with his knee.

As Kisame struggled to get up Naruto stood above him. He raised his hand parallel to the ground before a hidden blade jutted out from inside his cloak sleeve onto his hand. Before the killing blow was made a hand grabbed Naruto's, and Naruto had to drop the blade to flip over as a kunai stabbed where his stomach once was.

Not wasting a second Itachi, whose hand still gripped Naruto's, swung Naruto away before starting a series of hand seals. "**Katon: "Ryuuka no Jutsu." **A giant dragon emerged speeding towards the flying Naruto.

"**Mizu Toku"** shouted Naruto as an equally large water shield appeared from the air itself dissipating the dragon. Naruto and Itachi both went into a series of hand seals while running side by side, Itachi on the ground and Naruto wall walking. **"Ibuki no Kazeryu"** shouted Naruto.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu"** retorted Itachi.

"**Kamaitachi no Jutsu" **

"**Jinrai no Jutsu"**

"Enough, **Tsume no Amakakeru Ryuu**" growled Naruto.

"Your consistency with futon surprises me, it will only rush your undoing, now **Katon: Karyu Endan.**"

The canyon was soon raining boulders down on the running pair as their continuous attacks decimated the surroundings. One boulder almost hit Naruto, had he not summoned his sword to slice it twine.

"Now I will finish this, **Kaze no Yaiba.**" Naruto black blade soon elongated into a wind sword, a range no less than five feet.

"I will humor you then, **Uindoken." **Itachi nodachi also lengthened with wind as the two warriors eyed each other before disappearing. The clash of ninjutsu forever marked the earth as the wind blades slashed through the very canyon itself.

Dust kicked up as a massive megalith slid from the canyon wall. Through the dust though a dark haired figure wearing a black robe with red clouds and a blonde haired figure in all black with a black trench stood backs to each other, still in their finishing sword katas. Suddenly the blonde started to chuckle. It was low but the other warrior seemed to have heard it. The chuckle escalated and soon it erupted in a mad laughter.

"ahahAHAHahah…sempai. The tides are changing. Your superiority to me has long since past. Finally after all this time my greatest question has been answered. I am the strongest sempai… and you know it.

As if on cue Itachi went on one knee as a diagonal slash mark imprinted itself from Itachi's right shoulder all the way to his left side by his waist. Blood seeped into the earth as Itachi focused on staying conscience.

"Y-you think you can take me Naruto? I have shown you nothing."

"Neither have I."

"What?" Naruto turned around to see Kisame. Or what could be Kisame. It seemed the man fused with his sword. He looked more shark than human. Naruto turned to Itachi again to see him gone.

"Over here Naruto-kun." Naruto's eyes widened as he felt Itachi's chakra behind him. _ How are they so fast? I couldn't notice them. What is this? _A kick to the back broke Naruto's musings as he was rocketed into the rock wall, breaking the outer surface of the wall and leaving an imprint of the blonde.

Climbing out slowly Naruto assessed the situation. "I see now. The mangekyuu sharingan. A boost you needed to surprise me.

"I'm getting tired of being ignored child." Naruto glanced to his right to see Kisame, who was in his shark form.

"My apologies Kisame-san, but sempai and I have a score to settle." Naruto face betrayed nothing and Kisame soon found himself fidgeting under Naruto's dead gaze.

"Kisame I realize we must work as a team but I must see for myself which one of us is the better." Itachi's voice mirrored Naruto's in tone.

_Hahaha… they're like brothers. _"So be it. I will wait until you are finished with your fun."

Naruto's eyes flashed as what seemed to be anxiousness. "Come Itachi-sempai. Show me why the Uchiha were feared.

"Now now Naruto you forget." Itachi smiled a grim smile before hardening. "The Uchiha are still feared."

No sooner had Itachi said that the two disappeared, the only indication that they were still within the vicinity was the occasional flash of two swords and a clang. Every punch the two warriors traded resulted in a small sonic boom. The first to stop his speed was Itachi as he stood clutching his head.

"So the eyes are getting to you? Should a ninjutsu battle suit you?"

Itachi snarled. "Don't patronize me Naruto! **Amaterusu**!"

A cloud of dark fire erupted from Itachi's right eye and headed towards Naruto, intending to melt the blonde.

"That's not enough." Raising his right hand towards the fire Naruto muttered a seal before a black hole of sorts materialized on his hand. "**Fuuja Fuuka Houin.**"

"Impossible." Itachi could only stare on in silent awe as the strongest flames to ever exist were sucked into Naruto's hand.

"I think it's time I stepped in." Naruto turned to regard the voice but was too late as he was hit with a 1000 gallons of high pressure water. He slammed against the wall and was unmoving, but Kisame would not take any chances. "Itachi find high ground I'm turning this canyon into a river."

"Hn." Itachi quickly composing himself before jumping up to look down the cliff as Kisame filled the canyon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kisame smirked as he submerged himself in water with the shinigami of konoha. "You cannot contend with me in this arena boy. This is the ultimate setting for one of my… skills."

Naruto still had not responded since he was slammed into the wall and for a moment kisame thought the invincible shinobi would just drown. Such a thought was dashed though when Naruto suddenly jerked up, his hands already going through a series of handseals.

"**Kaminari-ha.**" A literal wave of lightening traveled at high speeds towards the shark shinobi.

_Fast _Kisame swam away to the right only getting nicked by the wave. The small hit was enough though as kisame felt pain he never thought possible. "Aahh, what is this jutsu. I didn't even get directly hit yet…"

"It's not over." Naruto appeared behind Kisame bear hugging the nin. "**Chidori Nagashi."**

Kisame mouth opened as a silent scream escaped him. His pain subsided though as a different feeling invaded him. Rage.

"Y-you b-bastard you dare hurt me in water! Enjoy this boy. **Tajou** **Sui no same!**" A hundred water sharks appeared in the water before charging Naruto.

"Impressive, but this will not be enough." Naruto held both his hands out before his palms started to glow. "**Tajou rasengan dangan.**" The sharks one by one were incinerated as Naruto launched tens of rasengans at the sharks.

Kisame grit his teeth under water before smiling. "I should've known… however this is where your arrogance kills you. You have not breathed since we've been here. While that is very impressive you will need to breath soon. This jutsu will finish you. **San no arashi.**"

Naruto watched as the blue water turned into a yellow green color.

Kisame smirked. "This jutsu will turn all liquid into an acid. Do you understand now jinchuuriki! Your skin is being corroded as we speak! And if you take a breath and the acid gets into your mouth your finished."

Naruto closed his eyes to avoid blindness, but Kisame's comment caused Naruto to tilt his head at Kisame in what could to amount to curiosity.

Kisame smiled knowing Naruto's unspoken question. "Oh if you think I would receive the same affects your wrong. The acid is actually made from my blood."

Naruto's eyes clenched, wincing as his skin did feel highly agitated. He couldn't even defend himself as Kisame delivered a massive punch to Naruto's side before upper cutting Naruto in the chin. Expecting the fourteen year-old to cry out in pain, Kisame was surprised to see Naruto's mouth still closed, his face set in extreme concentration.

"If you think you can mentally block what I'm going to do to you your wrong. I'll break your jaw and make you swallow my toxin."

_No fool and that is your final mistake._

Naruto's eyes shot open locking on to Kisame, but allowing the toxin to invade his pupil and blind him. Kisame would have made fun of this act had he not have been punched across the toxic river slamming into the rock wall. Forming two kage bunshins, Naruto spread his arms wide, allowing his clones to make one of the most powerful combination jutsus in his arsenal.

_I will make you feel true power_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Itachi squinted as he gazed at the murky water trying to gauge what was happening. "Hn I must use the sharingan." His eyes bled into red and Itachi clutched his head. However his eyes widened at what he saw. Naruto seemed to have two objects, one in each hand, and both were emitting a massive amount of chakra. _This is big. I must find higher ground._ Jumping up to the top of the canyon he spotted the Iwa team on the other side of the canyon, observing the water like him.

He scanned the group until his eyes caught one of importance. _My my this will prove to be a problem. I know this girl will threaten Naruto's plan. I cannot allow that._

Just as he was about to engage the Iwa team a rumbling originating from the water shook the surrounding area like a 10.0 earthquake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kisame couldn't believe what he was seeing. "T-this is impossible. The yondaime himself couldn't do what you're doing with his element never mind with multiple elements. How can you do this?"

Naruto's eyes were starting to burn away but Kisame could still feel the demon's gaze on him. Slowly Naruto brought the rasenshuriken and the karyusengan together. Fusing the two elemental rasengans instead of blowing up the fusion created an even bigger ball of energy. Kisame shook in fear. _I must flee. The power that ball is emitting can kill me ten times over. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx_

"Taichou what is this chakra. It's so powerful."

Yukina's eyes were wide with awe. "This is bad we must retreat to a safer distance. He has never used this much chakra before."

"What about Itachi taichou?"

"He is not attacking so we shall not either. Let's retreat.

Then they felt it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto suddenly flung the orb at Kisame. Half way from reaching the missing nin Naruto's hand he used to fling the ball clenched. The explosion that resulted was catastrophic. Like a nuclear bomb a mushroom erected from the water high into the air. The Iwa team and Itachi both were blown away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi cracked his eyes open. He got up slowly. His body ached, but he disregarded the feeling to finding out what happened to Kisame's and Naruto's battle. Standing up he surveyed his surroundings before realization struck him. Where is the canyon? A crater the size of Konoha itself lay in front of him. _Naruto you surprise me even now. Deidara would be so jealous._

Coughing alerted him to the Iwa team as they shakily stood up. Gauging their distance to be twenty meters from him, Itachi turned to find the two missing people.

"I-Itachi, help me." As if on cue, laying under a massive boulder was Kisame. He was worse for wear as his skin displayed multiple third degree burns. Itachi kicked the rock off of him and helped Kisame up, but Itachi noticed Kisame's right leg to be fractured as well. _He is done it seems. Now I must contend with him._

Debris suddenly scattered everywhere as a figure appeared. Itachi saw through the smoke and mist the man to be kneeling on one knee. "Kisame get up we must finish this."

Kisame was no longer fused with his sword as he separated with the sword to use it as a shield for the brunt of Naruto's blast. "I don't know if I can be of any assistance Itachi. I am a swordsman after all."

"Hn"

"If you two are tired then why don't you take a rest? We'll kill you be sure of that, but our real business is with the bastard over there."

Both Itachi and Kisame turned to look at the Iwa team, particularly the captain. "So you come to avenge your constant losses and failures against Naruto… Yukina."

Yukina growled as she glared into Itachi's cool glance. "I will make you eat your words Uchiha. For now though it's time for our mission and if you interfere you will only die sooner. Today is the day he dies," She hissed.

"You know I'm surprised Kisame… No one has ever survived the Chōshinsei. Not even entire villages. Very surprised indeed. However Kyuubi gave me my eyes."

All attention focused on Naruto as he continued to kneel, breathing hard.

Yukina smiled as she looked at Naruto's battered form. "So, you are human. I guess everyone has a limit. I must say though I expected a better performance from you Namikaze."

Naruto's hard breathing suddenly stopped. It seemed from his stiff posture he never noticed the Iwa team. The air was too rich in chakra to notice anything.

Naruto's main of red blonde hair ruffled as he shakily stood on his two feet. All the while Yukina continued to lock on to Naruto, a fire in her dark orbs as she watched Naruto right himself. Naruto's breathing soon slowed into normal, finally looking up Naruto saw his greatest obstacle. "So…the tables have turned. How quaint."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yukina winced. The look Naruto was giving her was innerving. Like always he gave her his stony look however this time she saw something else. Curiosity. Quickly remembering what Naruto said now, Yukina smiled. "Yes I do believe so demon. However unlike you the assassination I'm about to perform is for the good of the world. Monsters such as yourself… you have killed too many to continue existence." Yukina bit back coldly.

Naruto's head cocked to the side as if he was studying something he didn't understand. "Who do you think you are Yukina-hime?"

Yukina was startled by the question, not ready for it at all. Composing herself quickly she stood straight with a look of determination on her face. "I am Yukina Obunaga, Princess and protector of Iwa."

Naruto's eyes held mirth as he digested her answer. "You… are a fool."

Yukina's face quickly turned red as she seethed in anger. "What did you say?"

Naruto kept his demeanor and stood nonmoving, staring the princess down. "Must I repeat myself fool girl. It is already quite pathetic you know not who you are."

Yukina's hands squeezed together. _He infuriates me. How can he stand there, with a straight face, after everything he's done._ "Who do think I am then?"

A second later a Yukina's left ear was assaulted by the hot breath of the jinchuuriki. "Why a monster of course."

Yukina turned, a blade in her arm as she swung to decapitate the blonde, but her blade met nothing._ What where is he? Up no, left, right…down!_

Yukina jumped up as Naruto ejected himself out of the ground on the same spot she occupied moments ago. Naruto met Yukina in the air and a flurry of punches and kicks were traded. Naruto punched at Yukina's jaw, while Yukina dodged kicking Naruto in the stomach. Naruto parried the kick with a jab from his elbow to the knee.

Yukina cringed in pain as she closed her eyes for a moment from the pain. The moment was all Naruto needed as he grabbed her leg and threw her hard to the ground below.

The ground shook and gave way as a crater ten meters across was created with Yukina in the epicenter. "Is that all you have hime? I expected more."

Yukina quivered in rage, but suddenly smiled. "You have yet to see me Naruto. Prepare yourself for a most humiliating loss."

Naruto's curiosity piqued. _What could she have that could match me?_ His question was soon answered as Yukina crossed her arms and black markings appeared all on her skin.

Naruto's stared in what could be described as a mixture of alarm and fascination as he recognized the markings.

"So you used gravity seals? Do you hate me so much you are willing to possibly shorten your life?"

Yukina merely stared at Naruto, her eyes burning with hate. "I would burn in the deepest hell if only it would mean your death."

Naruto's head tilted downward, his red golden locks shadowed his eyes and expression. Yukina barely heard it. It was soft but it was growing. _Is he… laughing?_

Suddenely as if answering Yukina's question Naruto threw his head back and cackled. "HAHAHAHAHAH! Is this it? Is that all that you have to offer, girl? If you truly hate me your power would be much more powerful. Come girl, I will show you true hatred."

Yukina rocketed at supersonic speeds, determined to wipe the unnatural smirk off Naruto's face. They met in a fiery display of chakra as their blades clanged together. As they locked swords with only inches apart from each other the two fighters separated.

"I have dealt with you enough. I am impressed by your strength though. So much so I will show you one of my strongest jutsu." Naruto extended his hand to the side and his arm started to distort. The arm changed from an appendage to a deadly blade as chakra enveloped the arm. "This girl the strongest blade I can make. Feel honored to meet a variation of the **Kamikaze no Yabia, Kaze no Yari." **

Yukina grit her teeth and concentrated. In speeds unrivalred she flew through hand seals, "**Tekkai: ****Kyūkyoku no bōei." **Yukina's body hardened even further, giving her the appearance of a diamond statue."Show me your worst, it's time to settle this."

Naruto crossed his blade around his chest before launching himself at Yukina intending to chop through her and her jutsu. "Perish." Naruto swung at Yukina as she stood still waiting to see if her jutsu would hold. Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind Yukina. The sound made Naruto smile. He had finally done it. True to what he heard Yukina gave a gasp before falling to her knees. There lay from her collar bone to her waist a cut from Naruto's blade.

"You are finished." Naruto turned his back on Yukina and headed off to kill the rest of the Iwa ANBU until something caught his eye. _What? Where is the rest of the Iwa team? Did they abandon her?_

"If you want to know about my team they are in a safe location. What I'm about to do may change the scenery. Be honored I will show my best jutsu. Something my father couldn't master."

Naruto face held shock as his head turned around to see Yukina's fist driving into his skull. **"Gōremu no kurushimi!" **Naruto face contorted against Yukina's blow. The force was unreal. Even Tsunade's strength rivaled this power. The blonde was slammed into the ground as the earth parted quickly to allow further penetration.

Yukina pulled her hand back to look at her handy work before her hand lit in chakra once more. **"Gōremu no finissha!"**

"Argh ack." Naruto spit out a glob of blood as her fist impacted his stomach. She jumped back and Naruto immediately flipped himself onto his stomach on his hands and knees as he coughed and threw up blood. Darkness spread as Naruto tried to cling to consciousness but to no avail he slumped over. Yukina sighed in exhaustion. She started to fall until a hand stopped her from her descent. She turned to see her team, shining in admiration for her victory. Her victory over _him._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"**To think such a girl had the strength to bring you down. What a change of developments."**

"This body is weak. I should've trained my body more. Now everything is ruined. My work and my dream."

"**There's is one option for you left."**

"I refuse. I do not feel the need for such drastic change."

The kyuubi chuckled before crossing his paws and leveling a stare on Naruto. **"Do not be foolish. Remember what humans have done to you. Do you truly want to still be a part of them? Do you not wish to cut your shackles once and for all and be free of this cage of human servitude?"**

Kyuubi's voice resonated throughout the room as silence met the question. Naruto opened his mouth to retort until memories once again plagued his mind. The words, the harshness, and the punishments. He was already inhuman. Now his one chance to change the world for the better is slipping away because of that girl.

_That girl… my plan was perfect… She has ruined everything. All my plans, all my dreams. No I can't let her. I WILL NOT LET HER!_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"_Hey Jiji?" _

"_Yes Naruto-kun?"_

"_Can I ever achieve my dreams?"_

"_Of course Naruto. If you are strong enough, with the right motivation everything you desire can be yours. Many people have the drive, but not many people have the strength to mark the world. I can see it in you Naruto. You hold much strength. You will mark this world. One way… or another."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Getting up slowly Naruto's headband untied and fell from his face. Time seemed to stop as the headband continued its descent to the ground. Naruto seemed to not care as his head remained down, his golden locks now casting a shadow over his eyes. As the wind blew Itachi's now mangekyuu sharingan met Naruto's.

"Kisame."

"What is it?"

"We must retreat."

"What the fuck are you talking about!"

"This is different… my eyes locked on to his. Every fiber of my being is screaming to run."

"What? You're scared? That' preposte-"

Kisame's retort was interrupted as a massive chakra erupted from Naruto. The chakra rose up to the sky and expanded. It was as if it was a mist. It was everywhere.

Itachi looked around before wincing as his skin suddenly felt irritated. One look from his sharingan gave him the answer. "My god." Itachi's voice was subdued and faint but Kisame caught it.

"What now?"

"The power…how is this even possible? What is he?"

Kisame eyes widened exponentially as he gauged Itachi's reaction. _I've never seen him like this. What the fuck is happening? _ "Itachi what is this tell me now!"

"He's manipulating this mist like substance that's covering Kikio Pass. Inside this cloud is a toxin that's corroding the skin on our bodies slowly."

Kisame's eyes widened. _That's like my attack. Did he really learn it from experiencing it?_ _No matter though_.

"A mist I can handle Itachi. Do you really think a water based attack is something to be afraid of, especially since I'm here?"

Itachi remained frozen though, causing Kisame to narrow his eyes. "Kisame… this is not a mist. This toxin…this is his chakra."

Kisame's eyes bulged as he digested this. "T-that means his chakra levels are... I've never seen this before from anyone. He's like a bijou on his own. We can't handle this."

A laugh soon rang around them. It was a dark deep baritone laugh. Yet it was cold and evil as well.

"Hehehehehe mhmhmhmhm. You have pushed me too far, perhaps I underestimated you. No matter. I will deal with you bitch, and your group, now. Allow me to show you a state I have never once before gone to. It is rather…Inhuman.

Itachi's eyes widened as he understood what Naruto meant. _So you really did it. You're a real demon now. _

Naruto turned to the Iwa ANBU, his eyes now closed. "Prepare yourselves. I will not allow you to ruin all I have built. No one has even seen me never mind survived me in this state."

Naruto suddenly threw his arms back and yelled as nine tails sprouted from his back. Opening his eyes he leveled a stare at the Iwa team. Yukina could not help but back away as two angry fox-like blood red eyes glared at her. "Now then let us begin."

Naruto lunged at the group. He disappeared mid flight and appeared behind the six man ANBU force, skewering one man on his hand.

"Hawk!" shouted Yukina before needing to duck under a swing. "Initiate pattern delta now!"

The five remaining Iwa nins surrounded naruto In a pentagon formation before simultaneously making the same hand seals.

"**Gogyou Fuuin!**" All of them shouted at once. The ground formed a glowing pentagon before it began spinning, closing in on Naruto, who stood patiently with a look of boredom on his face. Ignoring his look, Yukina grinned as the seal completed itself sealing all foreign chakra from the opponent.

"Kyuubi cannot help you now Namikaze! Finally you can answer to your crimes." Yukina laughed out as steam came off of the demonic blonde.

Yukina continued to laugh until her laughter was met with a dark chuckle.

"Eheheheeheheh. Who said I was using Kyuubi's chakra?"

Yukina's eyes bulged as she struggled to process what she heard. "T-that makes no sense that would mean this demonic energy…is…yours." As she finished her sentence she realized what she was dealing with. Sensing Yukina's realization Naruto decided to voice it.

"Yes Yukina I turned into a demon. A half demon or hanyo. Either way I am something more than any human alive."

Yukina bit back in disgust. "Why? Why would you willingly make yourself into a monster?"

Naruto's eyes averted downwards as painful memories started to flood his mind. He looked up once again meeting Yukina's glare matching it with a glare of his own. "One such as you should not ask such questions hime of Iwa. You cannot pass judgment on one like yourself."

Yukina recoiled and scoffed. "How dare you compare me to you? You, a miserable soulless demon, and I, one who fights to end war and bring peace to the world of ninjas."

Yukina's comment was met with silence and she silently congratulated herself for putting the Namikaze in his place. However as she saw her opponents face contort from a stony look to rage she questioned her choice.

"What do you know of me? I've had enough of this talk. I have had enough of you! I'm going to kill you Yukina Obunaga."

He launched himself at her for the first time with emotion, snarling as he swung his arm towards Yukina. Yukina was shocked at the first reaction from the blonde, but was quick to flip over the swing. Her teammates backed away, but Naruto's hand formed a chakra cloak and used it to launch a secondary swing. This time not all of the ANBU escaped as one was captured in Naruto's grasp.

The blonde glanced at his squirming catch before squelching his hand and watching his chakra hand squeeze the life of the nin. Turning to the now four-man squad he spread his legs and started to gather chakra. After accumulating a large amount of chakra, Naruto all at once shot the chakra through pores on his body, as they quickly formed floating bubbles of chakra in the air. The bubbles suddenly started to compress and form together until the now purple ball of chakra was small enough to eat. Opening his mouth Naruto swallowed the ball before expanding. Groaning Naruto got on his hands and knees before locking on to Yukina and the others. With a mighty roar he launched his attack.

"This is going to be big. Such concentrated chakra can definitely kill us. Stand back." Going through a set of hand seals Yukina slammed her hands to the ground before a humongous slab of stone, a football field long and a football field wide erected from the ground in front of the group. The block did not stand strong long though as the **Ikaku suru yō na bōru **hit the rock, resulting in a shockwave so massive it sent all the other Iwa ANBU as well as Kisame to their knees. From the debris Naruto rushed Yukina, drawing his sword out of his cloak sleeve. Yukina obliged by summoning her own two swords before engaging Naruto in a kenjutsu battle.

"Your skills are not enough girl. Your too predictable." Yukina snarled and lunged at Naruto forgoing her swords and tackling him.

Naruto smirked as he stood his place. "My my how the strong fall so far. You are truly pitiful."

"Speak for yourself"

Rock soon engulfed himself and Yukina and he realized what Yukina was doing. "So you plan on taking the battle underground huh? That's why you lured me into the quick sand here? Okay I'll humor you."

Even though they both were stuck in the quick sand, they gave each other no time to recover as they fought taijutsu. Since their feet couldn't move though the fight soon became a slugging match with the winner the one who took the most hits.

The quick sand gave way and Yukina and Naruto landed away from each other panting from exhaustion. Naruto began to laugh. His laughter soon grew and Yukina became enraged.

"What is so funny!"

Naruto didn't stop laughing however.

"Shut Up!" Yukina screamed out putting all her killer intent into her words.

Slowly Naruto stopped laughing before looking at Yukina. "Your skills have dulled girl. I have merely been playing with you the entire time. I must say I thought you would get stronger after the beating I gave you a month ago. I guess you don't value your life as much as I guessed."

Yukina didn't answer but rather closed her eyes and focused. A moment later she was encased in diamond. Opening her eyes she inspected her diamond body before looking at Naruto who was growling at the new challenge. Getting into stance Yukina ushered the blonde to come. "Our fight has only just begun and don't think I haven't learned any new tricks… demon."

They both disappeared and a flurry of punches and kicks impacted, their power reverberating across the walls of the cavern they fought in.

Naruto ducked under Yukina's jab and managed multiple hits since Yukina's speed dropped because of the diamond. To no avail Yukina's juggernaut form with stood Naruto's assault only to launch her own one hit landing on Naruto. Naruto slammed into the ceiling wall, his body stuck onto the rock wall as he cringed in pain.

Landing on his feet, Naruto studied his opponent. Her eyes were different. Ultimate confidence. Was there something he did not know that she did? Remembering his dream Naruto's chakra spiked to unbelievable levels and ripples of dark crimson chakra oozed from Naruto eventually forming a tornado of chakra. "I applaud you… no one has done this to me before. You are a master of your bloodline. However I am the master of an ageless bijou. I will show you the extent of my power. If you have any inclination to live then I suggest you make this attack your strongest one as well."

Yukina smiled in anticipation before beckoning Naruto to come. "Let us end this for real then. Our best and strongest attack. Come my greatest foe. Show me why some call you immortal."

"With pleasure." Naruto grit his teeth as his hand started to glow an ominous gold. The hand was soon engulfed by the light color before it was tainted as the palm of Naruto's hand dyed a deep black. **"Akuma wa yashi: Shikei senkoku." **Naruto's muscles clenched and tightened as the blonde struggled to maintain the jutsu. Suddenly twenty feet around Naruto was impacted and a five-foot crater formed around the blonde. It was as if god's fist punched the Shinigami of Konoha.

As the dust lifted Yukina saw Naruto's hunched figure. There, on his hand was a pitch black orb. It looked evil and tainted from the aura it was surrounded with. "Hime… prepare yourself." Naruto took off like a bullet speeding towards Yukina, his eyes locked on to Yukina like a predator to his prey.

As Yukina watched her doom approach she closed her eyes and placed both of her hands down on the ground. Chakra gathered on her feet and soon a torrent of power resonated in the earth.

"It is too late Yukina. I win." Naruto plunged the orb in Yukina's diamond plated chest. The explosion rocked the earth. The cavern lighted up in fire and power before everything incinerated. Kikio Pass was no more as all that remained of the once gigantic canyon was level ground and craters as far as the eye could see.

Among the rubble there was an explosion before a skeletal figure made of chakra emerged. Inside the figure Itachi and Kisame stood, both weathered and exhausted. Surveying the land they both traded glances, their thoughts completely different.

_Had it not been for susanoo… Naruto…Please be okay…._

_Fuck this shit_

Like wise one hundred meters away a single Iwa ANBU emerged worse for ware. He knew he shouldn't have been alive. At the last moment the fuku taichou sacrificed his life for him and buried him as the explosion destroyed everything.

_I must report to the Tsuchikage at all costs. First though I must find Yukina-sama._

As if on cue a sound alerted both the akatsuki and the Iwa nin and both took off toward the disturbance. As they reached the sound they found the largest crater. In the epicenter were Yukina and Naruto. Naruto was standing before a coughing Yukina as she struggled to her hands and knees.

Naruto's hand he had used for the jutsu was nothing more than bone and ripped flesh. He disregarded the hindrance though to instead focus on his opponent. Yukina had received massive wounds. Burns racked her body as well as multiple fractures in various places of her body particularly the chest. Her most vicious wound was the hole where her left lung used to be. Naruto continued to watch the princess as she coughed torrents of blood. Despite what he had said earlier Naruto felt no satisfaction in this. Rather there was an inner loathing in him for what he had done. He winced as she fell on her face again after the fourth try to stand.

"It's over." Naruto started. "Perhaps if you yield now I will allow your teammate to rescue you pitiful girl." This only made Yukina laugh. Her strangled cackle confused Naruto until he heard her explanation.

"Your foolish… when I said this is the end I meant it. You showed me your best move… now I will show you mine. **Kinshi geijutsu: Terafōmā: Kōzō shōtotsu!**"

A rumbling from beneath both Naruto's and Yukina's feet began as a tremor rocked the earth. "What have you done?" Naruto struggled to stand as exhaustion started to take its toll on him.

"It's quiet simple really. My greatest technique is a forbidden jutsu handed down from one Obunaga to the next when the predecessor of the jutsu deems the successor ready. Father gave this jutsu to me for the sole purpose of using it to destroy you demon. Even with this hole on my breast I am filled with excitement as the world will soon be rid of the demon that is Naruto Namikaze!"

Naruto tried to run but his body gave out as he fell to the ground and all he could was wait for the inevitable. "What is this?" I don't understand how you are effecting the earth so much?"

"The jutsu I used is designed to make two tectonic plates in the crust of the earth collide. This results in complete destruction. Global power. This area will be a super volcano and it will take all of us down."

Naruto stared into the scarred land with a hollow look as he contemplated the situation. "To think there can be such a jutsu to use the earth itself… such power. Who am I to play god when there was such a ninjutsu in my enemies' hands. How foolish. I truly believed I could finally achieve happiness."

Memories flooded Naruto's mind as his life flashed before him. He had a choice. He had never given up. From taking the council's every command to fighting and killing since he was a toddler. "I will not die this way."

Naruto glanced up at Itachi and there. Eyes met.

_Go my friend_

Itachi nodded to his best friend before turning to Kisame. "We leave."

"Right."

The two disappeared via shunshin. After the Iwa ANBU assessed the situation he realized there was nothing he could do and resolved himself to live to report everything. His shunshin brought Naruto and Yukina all alone as magma started seep from the ground.

Yukina smiled as blood leaked from her mouth. _I die an honorable death. With my greatest enemy._

"I will not accept this. I will not. I will NOT!" Naruto screamed as power flooded his chakra coils. He knew he could not shunshin. His view was distorted since he was in the crater and he only had one shot left. With a massive yell the ground erupted in crackling. Naruto continued to scream as the ground shook even more. "I will LIVE!" The image of the demon fox appeared behind Naruto as he brought his hands to his pouch for a hiraishin kunai.

Yukina's eye's widened as she realized what would happen. She forced herself up on will power alone as the earth cracked and separated showing the soon to be volcano. She jumped and latched onto Naruto just as he launched the kunai randomly.

"No you fool you ca.." Both Naruto and Yukina disappeared just on time as the volcano erupted showering the entire area in magma.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm so sorry Tsutchikage-sama. Naruto Namikaze has been eliminated but so has your daughter. I am the sole survivor."

Aoshi's eyes grew as he tried to digest the tragedy. "How… how did she die?"

"She died a the most admirable death as she activated the forbidden jutsu and trapped herself and the Namikaze in the eye of the volcano."

Despite the situation Aoshi smiled as tears slid past his face. "You always knew how to leave your mark Yuki-chan. Rest well. Now it is up to me to finish this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What?"

"Yes I saw it all with my own two eyes. Naruto Namikaze and Yukina Obunaga are both dead. His clones took me somewhere safe, but tied me up so I wouldn't interfere. When they disappeared I knew he had died."

Sarutobi, Koharu, and Homura stared on as Yuugao explained as Konoha's greatest asset and soldier was destroyed.

"I never thought anything could kill him… well at least he died bringing the Obunaga heir down. Let us use this to our advantage." Koharu didn't miss a beat as she proceeded to brush Naruto's demise away. Sarutobi looked distraught but kept silent as he stared on silently grieving. Homura however agreed with Koharu and the two started to discuss strategy.

Yuugao couldn't take it, she ran out of the room as hatred filled her heart from the elders lack of care for Naruto. _This will end. I will avenge your death Naruto-kun. I know just who to talk to as well._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You fools… the Kyuubi jinchuuriki is dead?"

"There was nothing we can do. Those two were too powerful for us. It was as if we were genin again with them being kages. Even you would have di.." Kisame was cut short as a hand shot through his chest and out the other side. Kisame's eyes widened before pain ripped his hand out of Kisame and watched as he died.

As pain turned to Itachi, said man immediately averted his eyes from the rinnengan. "Itachi… You will teamed up with Deidara. Sasori will work on our information department fully with Zetsu. No more mistakes. We can only pray the Kyuubi manifests itself again into the world soon."

After excusing himself Itachi stood outside the hideout. It was raining hard as Itachi stared up at the clouds.

"You know, you may be a bastard who killed his family and has no taste for art, but from my view it looks like your crying un."

Itachi turned to Deidara slowly. "Silence fool. And by the way, the Kyuubi jinchuuriki made an explosion so big it doubled your self portrait you pseudo artist."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deep in an unknown cave a figure awoke. "Ah my head… wait." Naruto's mind went into overdrive as he realized what this meant. He was alive. The hiraishin somehow worked. He was alive… but that must mean… he quickly looked around and soon his eyes spotted her. There on the ground unconscious was his worst enemy. A person who single handedly ruined everything he had planned. A woman he both respected and hated above all. The princess of Iwa. Yukina Obunaga.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**It's done what did you think? Please review and don't worry as time goes by the more experience I get the faster I'll be. Thanks and review**

**Darkfox2**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Everyone!**

**Another installment of At a Crossroads. I'm sure this will clear a few questions and satisfy a few viewers. Enjoy.**

****

Naruto continued to stare at the motionless figure before him. Long jet black, wavy hair covered her face from the Namikaze's view however what he could discern from the girl was she was Yukina.

_So she actually travelled with me? The council made me test this theory and it revealed that all normal shinobi without extreme chakra control or outside influence via bijou cannot take the strain. They would turn inside out in the teleportation…_

Naruto looked on at Yukina in a new light as he comprehended the concentration she needed to stay conscience and focus as she travelled light speed.

_To think you stayed on even after the first Hiraishin I did was excellent but to think you stayed on full flight is quite remarkable. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback

"_What no you stupid gir.."_

_Naruto and Yukina were both teleported upwards towards the hurled kunai. As they reappeared they gazed beneath them to find the entire area was covered in magma._

"_Damnit." Looking around his shoulder Naruto and Yukina both locked on each other. " Foolish girl try to cling to life, but I highly doubt you can stay on me."_

"_As if I will die and let you live monster." Yukina choked back as she coughed blood._

_Suddenly the super volcano below erupted a second time, throwing hot boulders upwards towards them._

"_Hn." Naruto brought out a whole array of three-pronged kunai. Using quick burst from the hiraishin he avoided the meteors, all the while fighting to keep consciousness from lack of blood. They soon headed towards the ground to their inevitable deaths. _

"_This cannot end!" Naruto shouted as he finished his last kunai trying to prevent the inevitable landing. _

_Yukina simply smiled as she realized with this it was over and with this man's death, peace between the elemental nations can be accomplished. That was when she saw it. The soot and heat obscured her vision, but she witnessed what she thought should have been impossible as clearly as she ever seen anything. The creature she cling to as they both fell to their death. The demon who she both hated and feared the most. The monster who she had trained all her life to defeat. The being who was destined to be her nemeses. A force of nature seemingly unbreakable now was shedding silent tears as he stared at the rapidly approaching ground._

"_What?" She could not tell if he knew she was watching her. His face and expression, it was something she had only recalled once. 'So I wasn't imaging back then before my father intervened was I?' His face was so vulnerable. So unguarded… so normal. The shinigami of Konoha was indeed a man. _

_In a moment Yukina would later remark as one of the most selfish moments in her life, the princess of Iwa focused chakra and encased both Naruto and herself in diamond. The impact was immense and the diamond plunged deep in the earth, with both Naruto and Yukina losing consciousness inside the diamond. The latter's thoughts ending on the man next to her. 'What are you truly… Namikaze.'_

__

Naruto turned back to regard the princess a few feet away. _She must have released the barrier when she lost consciousness_

He tried to stand up, but needed to bite back a yelp when a pain like he had never felt in his life erupted in his leg. Looking down he spotted the problem. A stalagmite the size of a spear was lodged in his thigh.

Without any hesitation he broke the stalagmite off and got up to his feet, ignoring the indescribable pain. He slowly limped towards Yukina. Kneeling next to her he brushed the hair covering her face aside finding her face, covered in soot and dirt yet still holding an angelic feature.

Seemingly just then realizing who she was he steeled his resolve and his hand slowly began to descend to her open neck. Just as his hand rested on her neck he paused. _What?_ Naruto's face scrunched up in a frown as he tried to strangle the girl's neck. "W-why can't I do this." His question resonated throughout the walls of the cavern and he looked back at her this time seemingly staring through her and into the Iwa nin's soul.

After a minute of hiatus Naruto cocked his hand back to his side and got up to sit a few feet away. Sitting cross-legged Naruto focused what he could of his chakra and soon found himself in his mindscape.

Naruto stared into the fiery depths of the kyuubi no kitsune as said fox eyed him, a frown evident on his face. "I believe you wish for me to explain myself correct?" Kyuubi in turn growled before scowling.

"**Yes I want to know why the girl still breathes? You have an ample opportunity and you are squandering it. She has indeed grown too powerful. To think she could contend with you while you were in hanyou form is unsettling."**

Naruto could only nod as memories form his battle with Yukina flooded his mind.

"**She is a mortal girl yet so powerful. She can prove to be a serious problem for us if not killed now."**

Naruto nodded again before a grim expression marred his face. "I know what I must do, but I cannot do the deed. She saved my life. Surely you know that no one has ever even attempted to, never mind done such an act of kindness. I have a debt to pay. I will pay it by sparing her until I get to Konoha. Then I will have my peace."

Kyuubi once again eyed Naruto, this time curiosity dominating his features. **"I see. You are a demon in nature or at least instinctually now. Your pride can't let go that this mere human, who has sworn to kill you all her life, just did more, in one act, than your entire village combined, save three, have ever done to help you. Hahahaha, yes even I am curious now why she allowed you to live."**

Kyuubi smirked at Naruto, an array of razor sharp teeth showing as his smirk widened. **"Before we part know it will take time for you to recover, so be on guard that girl doesn't change her mind about you living when she awakes. Also know that you have your mature demon chakra now flowing through you permanently. It is not my chakra and thus not crimson in color. You'll see when you use it. **

The kitsune continued to lock eyes on Naruto in silence, as if contemplating something. ** "One more thing… you are still in veritably 'human' in a sense even though you have ascended. Don't grow attached to her or it can prove to be a problem." **

Now it was Naruto's turn to chuckle as he looked up at the fox, his eyes unflinching. "You need not concern yourself with any such possibility. I will pay this debt, but the next time I cross paths with her, she will die."

Kyuubi nodded before turning away, signaling Naruto to leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto awoke to find Yukina still sleeping. He looked at her closely before spotting the wound he gave to her left lung. _She will die if that is not taken care of._ Slowly Naruto raised his arm and pointed his palm at Yukina before a black chakra exuded from his hand floating towards Yukina, enveloping her. Nodding in satisfaction he closed his eyes and fell asleep as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_It is your mission to eliminate Naruto Namikaze in Kikio Pass." The visage of Aoshi Obunaga appeared as he smiled down at her. "I know you can do it Yuki-chan I have faith in you. Yuki-chan…."_

Yukina sat up straight as sweat coated her face and body. Her impromptu move however caught up to her and she groaned as her wounds stung her. She looked to her shoulder to inspect her impaled shoulder only to find her wound closed.

"What is this? How can this be?" Her question was answered as her ears heard a disturbance to her left. There, with his back against the wall lay a person who can arguably be the most feared man on earth.

_But what about before this…_

Suddenly bits and pieces of her battle and both her and Naruto's escape from death came to her. She bit her lip as she realized because of her Naruto Namikaze is still alive. Fire ignited in her eyes as she resolved herself to finish what she should have done.

Getting up cautiously as to not awaken the sleeping ninja, Yukina reached for her kunai pouch only to find it missing. Cursing she stalked closer to her prey. Now only a few feet away her hand edged closer to Naruto's neck. Swallowing hard Yukina stopped midway as she remembered Naruto just before they hit the ground.

"Are you really human?" she whispered to herself as her hand stayed in place.

"Unfortunately so."

Yukina gasped as Naruto's eyes sprang to life and stared at Yukina.

"Y-you errrr." Yukina lunged for Naruto, her hands gripping his neck as his hands grabbed hers. Naruto slid off the wall and on his back as Yukina toppled onto him, straddling his hips.

Hardening her fingers with rock she continued her assault as Naruto fought for air.

_How were my reflexes not fast enough to grab her? Why can't I push her off? Am I really so weak from the battle? Perhaps I should not have given her so much yukai to heal her. I must stop this. _Naruto distinctly heard laughing but pushed it aside as he struggled to fight Yukina off of him.

Yukina herself was surprised by her upper hand but gave no indication of it as she pushed down again her fingers hardening further.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_You can do anything you want Naruto. You can have anything you want. Become as strong as your father and you can change this world…. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Adrenaline pumped into Naruto as he gave a yell before raising his legs and locked them around Yukina's neck and threw her off of him, slamming her into the ground.

"Ack." Yukina's head slammed into the ground and she lay sprawled out in a daze. Suddenly Naruto appeared next to her, kneeling.

"Are you quite done? Fool girl."

Yukina pushed herself up with a snarl before slapping her hand on the ground, creating ripples in the earth, unbalancing Naruto. Taking the opportunity, Yukina lunged once again, but unlike last time, Naruto interlocked his hands into hers, preventing another choke hold.

The two rolled around as Yukina would try to gain dominance only for Naruto to swipe it from her. Finally the small skirmish ended as Naruto pinned Yukina down on her back. His hands, which were still interlaced with Yukina's were brought over her head and Naruto stradled her tightly to prevent her from moving.

Both fighters were panting from the exertion of the brawl but they both glared into each other's eyes. Naruto's icy depths met Yukina's fiery orbs in a battle for dominance.

As if they suddenly realized both were half naked from their fight as well as in a rather intimate position both turned away from each other uncomfortable, however Naruto did not relent his dominance.

"Do you yield?"

"I will never yield to you! Do what you will. My only regret is that I could have killed you."

Yukina closed her eyes and waited for her death. She inwardly blushed at the position she was though. She had longed for such a feeling but not in such context or with her archenemy. She was surprised yet again when she felt the pressure from her hands and waist lesson. Opening her eyes, Yukina saw Naruto away from her sitting up right and nursing his neck.

Scowling she turned to address him. "Why are you letting me live? I thought you wanted to kill me. You sure expressed that in our fight in Kikio Pass."

She grew angry as silence filled the room. "Hey you bastard. You think you can take me prisoner right? That's why you healed my chest wound and have not killed me. At least tell me that."

Once again she was rewarded with silence. Just as she was about to yell Naruto raised his head to glance at her.

"You wish to know why I spared you right? The answer is simple. I have a debt to pay to you for saving my life. I don't know why you did it, nor do I care. All I know is I'm alive because of you. For that I healed you and will not touch you until I reach Konoha. Then my debt will be paid and I will kill you."

Yukina stood shocked at his answer. "W-what?" Yukina's throat was dry as she tried to say more but she couldn't muster it.

"I don't want to repeat myself girl. I will not hurt you or try to capture you until I return to Konoha."

His words finally seemed to click with Yukina as she snapped out of her daze only to see Naruto pulling up the legs of his pants to reveal a seal on both his ankles. Taking blood from one of his many wounds, Naruto swiped the seal and a black cloak appeared.

Naruto covered himself with the coat as he was bare-chested, he repeated the process with the other ankle and a few ration bars appeared.

"Eat so you can gain your strength back hime."

"And why would you care if I eat or not?"

"Because it is my duty to fulfill my debt."

"You realize if you let your guard down once that will be all I need to kill you."

Naruto stopped his actions and fixed Yukina a bored stare. "You may try however I advise you don't. The exertion will be detrimental to your health, besides I assure you that your attempts on my life are futile."

Yukina seethed at Naruto, his eyes continuing their look of nonchalance. He didn't worry about her killing him. She was not a problem. Not a concern. She broke eye contact and brought her head down to stare at her hands. "Do you truly believe me so insignificant… so weak as to not be a threat to you?"

Naruto's eyes widened slightly as the usually strong-minded girl began to question herself. "I realize you battled Itachi and Kisame before me but did all my work and all my toil… did it really amount to nothing against you in the end."

Her hands soon became wet. She regarded her tears in silence and continued to look down, her resolve deteriorating.

Suddenly Yukina jerked her head up and looked upon the disgruntled Naruto in desperation. "How… how can you do it? How can you be so powerful. You are younger than me and yet no one on this earth does not know of your infamy. Iwa ninja always chalk up your power because of Kyuubi but I know better. I've fought you enough to know you can still be the best without the bijou's power."

Naruto eyed the girl before crossing his legs and putting his hands on his thighs. "Your foolishness continues to amuse me girl."

"And why is that!" Yukina countered. "Why can't I beat you or even faze you. More importantly why am I so amusing! The Iwa princess bellowed, her voice echoing off the walls."

Naruto started to chuckle. "The day you beat me girl is the day you should never wish for."

Yukina was prepared to yell a reply, but was startled by the calm response and lowered her voice. "And why is that?"

Naruto closed his eyes before opening them, his blood red orbs shined at Yukina. They were his true eyes now. "The day you defeat me girl is the day you forsake humanity and transcend into darkness." Naruto's face broke into a small smirk. "The day you beat me you will realize that you are everything you hated and fought against, because you yourself will have turned into a monster."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why have you come Uzuki-san."

"I am need of your services. I have a plan I think you will be very interested in."

"Oh." The figure was obstructed from vision as it clung to the shadows of the underground base. Yuugao kneeled a few feet away, her eyes focused but in disarray.

She slowly rises, her eyes locked onto the figure in front of her. "The upper branches of the mighty tree have rotted by an infection and it must fall upon the roots to isolate and eliminate."

The figure stood straighter a sound of a cane hitting the ground was heard as the figure walked into the light. Yuugao stood in attention and gave the now identified man a scroll. "They have done it. They have crossed the line and have injured the village because of their foolishness. They must die. I will try to kill them but I sure I will fail alone. I need you… Danzo."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clouds gathered above the mountain range as a nest of people settled on the summit of the largest mountain in Iwa. Their purpose regarded the stone tablet being carried by the tsuchikage himself.

The stone was engraved in runes and designs, centering around the main image which was a picture of a young woman. She was dark haired and very beautiful, her smile showing happiness. A feature no one in this gathering mirrored.

"We have gathered today to commemorate a magnificent ally, friend, hero… and daughter."

Aoshi's image was set in a morbid shade of gray. His body quaked as he laid the stone on the peak of the mountain and stepped back. Turning to address the crowd he continued.

"My daughter Yukina did not just love our village Iwa she embodied it. Her actions were always toward the goodwill of the village. Even in her last minutes she persevered to eliminate a very formidable foe. A foe we know as the shinigami of Konoha, Naruto Namikaze."

Looking back at the tomb Aoshi smiled. "She has given us hope once again. Now that Namikaze is no more, there can be a chance to succeed. Her death was not in vain. We must unite now, more than ever, and defeat Konoha. Not only for my daughter, but for all those lost in this bloodshed. Now who is with me!"

A roar resounded throughout the mountain range. The hundreds of Iwa inhabitors, both ninja and civilian, raised their arms in salute.

"RISE IWA!"

If the situation wasn't so grim Aoshi could have smiled at the display. He resolved himself and headed down the mountain. There was work to be done. He would avenge his daughter. This war will end. One way… or the other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two figures walked side by side as the morning sun shined upon them, their black cloaks waving in the cool breeze, and the red clouds appearing eternal and real. Both seemed reserved as if there was a tension in the air.

"Itachi… I am going to kill you for that comment on my art yeah."

"You can try you con artist."

Their whispered conversation was so quite no one without applying chakra to their ears could hear it but it was there.

"You know… I always hated you yeah."

"Likewise partner."

"I can't believe I have been paired with a girly man like you yeah."

"They needed us both for specific missions. You see you're the cannon fodder fool who attracts the attention of everyone and I get the job done. Good team work no?"

Deidara suddenly stopped moving. Itachi stopped a few steps forward and turned back to Deidara. They stared at each other in a strange silence, their eyes locked on each other.

After what seemed to be hours Itachi broke the lull by turning back and continuing to walk. "Ok I apologize."

"Thank you yeah."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The cavern was silent. A smallest pin drop could be heard as two figures sat away from each other, each doing their own activity.

Yukina stared at the blonde man in a mixture of curiosity, hatred, and anxiety. She always hated him, that was a given. She was born, destined for greatest and raised with the mindset she would be the new unrivaled super power in the shinobi. It was only when this man joined the game did she truly feel like nothing. Her existence and pain and sacrifice was all made to be second on the ninja food chain.

Yukina cocked her head to the side still studying Naruto, who at the moment had his eyes closed, a shroud of dark chakra layering his form. A look of concentration marred him. A look she had seen many of times. It was his 'normal' facial expression.

As she pondered so much about her arch enemy curiosity got the better than her. Deciding to break the tension between them Yukina coughed into her hand. "So… what are you doing?"

Yukina immediately bit back in disgust. She never was timid. What was she doing? Naruto seemed to notice the change in Yukina's tone and cracked one eye open.

"What are you trying to accomplish princess of Iwa?"

Yukina's bout in self-hatred turned outward as she blushed in embarrassment. "I was just curious. That chakra is demonic by the feel it has on me. Is it Kyuubi's?"

Naruto's face changed to a frown before returning to an icy setting. "If you believe you can weave information to pass on to Iwa you can cease now fool girl. I will not dig my own grave."

Yukina's face reddened in anger, bristling at his retort. "Excuse me? All I wanted to do was ask what were you doing. I was just curious."

"Am I supposed to believe such nonsense?"

Yukina recoiled, exasperated. "It's the truth. I was just trying to talk to you! I mean I'm sorry I'm not a mechanical freak like you."

"That is why you are so weak."

Yukina hopped to her feet, ignoring her soreness and unhealed injuries. Marching to Naruto's motionless figure she bent over, her face inches from his.

She took the moment to study him. His calm demeanor, a rugged feral face yet an expression of peace… no not peace. Her eyes widened as she stared into his cold eyes. A storm… a maelstrom ready to emerge. A fake calm, like one seen in the sea before a tsunami.

_Danger_

She snarled and gripped the scruff of his shirt. "Listen you freak. I'm not scared of you. I never was. I never will be. Your looks wont frighten me. You can go.. ack"

Yukina coughed blood as she fell back, clutching her ribs. Naruto perked up before locking on to her wound. "It seems I missed healing a broken rib. Over exertion is not recommended Hime."

Yukina immediately looked back at Naruto, a look of shock and pain on her face as she gauged the blonde haired man's placid look.

"Y-you bastard. You did that on purpose… to debilitate me."

"I did. I am not so foolish as to allow an extremely powerful however petulant kunoichi heal to full health just so she can challenge me again."

Yukina smiled as she heard Naruto description of her. "You know I think I should take this as a compliment. You're scared aren't you? Hahaha." She took pained breaths before smiling at a now glaring Naruto.

"You are very fortunate I am a man of patience Obunaga."

"Perhaps but you are also a man of cowardice."

Yukina soon regretted her words as a cold feeling filled the cavern. An aura of malice coated the area. She looked down, almost imitating a small child before an angry parent. Looking up slowly she saw him.

His eyes had such a look of pain… a look of betrayal… a look of anguish. Emotions ran through his cracked eyes, none more than pure hatred and for an instant Yukina questioned whether she would die, but as soon as it happened the cold left and the aura of malice was gone.

"If I may suggest something Miss Obunaga." Naruto's regular blank look etched on his face as he turned to walk away to the shadows of the cavern. "Choose your words wisely. For you know nothing."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto continued to walk further away from the main cavern were Yukina was. As he explored the caverns his mind raced as Yukina's worded reverberated in his head. _Foolish. So foolish. You know nothing. Nothing. No one does. Still… Why am I so… angry. _

Naruto's teeth all grew to sharp blades, his eyes glowing in hate and malice. He grabbed his head with one hand, halting himself. "Soon…" Sitting down he embraced the darkness and closed his eyes, enjoying the peace it offered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"**It seems your transformation has left you more human than ever… hehe…hahahaha. What irony."**

"Fuck… off!" Naruto shouted anger spiking as he glared at his tenant. "You're saying the transformation to demon has given me emotions? Preposterous."

"**Hahaha not every emotion. Your transformation sparked a growth in hormones. You're emotions as a demon revolve around anger, lust, hatred, and perhaps another, but that is irrelevant. You're new hormones are super charging the emotions you have which are now demon emotions. In short you will be hard pressed to keep that cool demeanor of yours partner."**

Naruto processed everything, his eyes widening. He did not predict this. This could be a problem. "When will it go away?"

"**You need a median to keep you balanced. Someone who can handle you. In essence you are acting like a young demon ready to mate. Only a mate can bring on new emotion which can balance you. Any other avenue has to come from relieving your negative energy through… exercise."**

"Destruction you mean?"

Kyuubi nodded before grinning. "**Yes and so welcome to being a monster."**

"I am not a new member."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yukina's POV

As Naruto walked into the darkness of the massive maze of a cavern Yukina stared at his retreating figure, eyes widened at the display.

_To think I actually caused that reaction… from him of all people. _Yukina stopped her train of thought realizing a small part of her was in fact scared of Naruto. She shivered and returned to the wall of the cavern, resting her head against the limestone. "Perhaps I should try act less hostile with him. Even though he told me he won't harm me I think I'm pushing the envelope.

Hopping to her feet she set out to find him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Danzo studied the haggard form of Yuugao Uzuki. She was the ANBU vice-captain for Sarutobi and the mother figure of Naruto. A woman who even though declined root sympathized with it. After what seemed like hours Danzo turned around walking away.

"Come… we have much work to do."

XXXXXXXXX

The sound of footsteps resonated around the cavern as Yukina continued her trek to find Naruto. As she explored she couldn't help but feel like a mouse in a maze. Stuck in a catacomb with the most unsociable bastard this world has ever raised.

Chuckling she evaluated why was she even trying to find him. Realizing she had no answer she stopped walking. For the life of her she couldn't find answer. Well she was curious. She wanted to know more about him. So long she had pinned him as a mindless killer but that doesn't seem to be the case.

Stopping again she looked around and realized she had blanked out and didn't know a way back. "Perfect." She sat down and closed her eyes as she sorted her feelings. Know matter how much she hated him he still intrigued her. The feeling that she truly did not know all that there was about him.

"Well father always told me to know everything about my enemy." She chuckled again before realizing her father probably thinks she's dead. _I will come back to you father. Please pull through._

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard a faint sound.

Trying to pinpoint the sound she was disappointed to find the walls of the cavern echoing the noise making it impossible to distinguish an exact location.

Signing in defeat she readied herself to try and find a way back when a second noise resounded. Turning fully she approached where she figured the sound to be with as much stealth as possible. Peering around the new stone room she found her quarry sitting up right, his eyes closed and body against the wall.

Smiling in victory of her discovery, Yukina started to trek to the blonde when all of the sudden a blast of energy halted her movement.

There before her was Naruto. He was covered in a dark aura and his chakra was everywhere. Tentacles of chakra, seemingly sentient, pulsed around her, feeling her. It was as if the blonde had grown octopus legs and sent them in all directions.

"What… do you want." Naruto's voice was as icy as ever.

Yukina swallowed before edging closer to the blonde killer, her heart racing, not in fear, but something else she didn't understand. "Namikaze… I wanted to apologize. What I said was out of line and… I'm sorry.

Yukina's eyes widened as she wondered what Naruto's reaction would be. Said blonde cocked his to the right, like a confused child before righting himself. With narrowed eyes he stood on his two feet and approached the Obunaga.

"What is the meaning of this?" Yukina was taken aback. She was trying to apologize to a monster that clearly any insult isn't enough and yet here the blonde was asking her for another stupid motive.

"Are you kidding me? Are you truly so suspicious that you even question apologies?" Yukina glared hard into Naruto's ruby eyes. The fire they had made was away from this cavern so lighting was almost nonexistent making the room hue in a maroon color. Even with such a color Yukina still saw his eyes. His blood red orbs staring deep in her, as if trying to find her soul.

"You are my enemy or have you forgotten that. Becoming even remotely cordial with you can result in an extraction of information. Such information can prove pivotal in my weakness or in extension Konoha's weakness. Of course I am suspicious… fool."

Yukina suddenly turned cherry red. "You asshole. How dare you speak to me like that?"

"Oh you mean call you a fool. Perhaps you should go cry about it. I have no time for such petulance."

"You know what, fuck you! I tried, I really did but you are as cold as your blade Naruto Namikaze!"

Naruto watched as Yukina walked out of the cavern room. Sensing her chakra to be far away he slumped against the wall before pulling forward and coughing a torrent of blood. As he continued to pant his hands and floor with his blood, Unbeknownst to Naruto Yukina was watching him.

She wanted to return to yell at him for another issue but as she returned she witnessed this and immediately hid to see. _Can it be he's ill?_

She took a step forward before widening her eyes and backing away. _ Are you serious? Why did I think of helping him. He's my hated enemy. My eternal rival. He's…._

Naruto slammed his hand into the rock wall as another torrent of blood escaped his hoarse throat. Yukina dipped her head down. "You look so pathetic. This is not how you're supposed to be." She whispered. Yukina shook her head before settling her gaze on Naruto. _This is my only chance. He is weak._ Her gaze turned deadly.

_If so perhaps I should take advantage of this. _Yukina took a moment to consider it before shaking her head again. "No… if the Shinigami of Konoha was going to die then it would be by her hand in a fair battle." She said before revealing herself.

Slowly the Iwa nin approached the coughing Naruto. As soon as Naruto registered another presence to be in the cavern he reacted. Quicker than light, his hand reached for Yukina's vulnerable throat

He grabbed her and slammed her against the wall, his feral eyes baring down on her own orbs. Again Yukina felt like Naruto was somehow judging her now. Suddenly he spoke, but it was in a distorted voice as if two people were talking at the same time.

"You have courage Obunaga to approach a demon."

Steeling her resolve she looked up at Naruto, "yes and a wounded one at that."

At that moment Naruto's eyes widened before he jerked his hand away from Yukina's neck. "Ack…. Arg…Kuuusssoo" Naruto fell to his knees, this sudden pain now too unbearable to remain standing.

"What is happening to you?" Yukina's question was met with a strangled roar as Naruto fell to his knees, his breaths labored.

Without thinking Yukina sprang into action. As she tried to make him lie down though she was met with a tough resistance. "Stop it. I need to help you. Shut up and lie on your back."

Naruto glanced at Yukina lazily, his eyes combing her body searching for a motive. He nodded and did as he was told. Soon Yukina started to give a checkup to the blonde. _There it is! _

Yukina's hands paused on Naruto's stomach before realizing what it is. "It seems the Kyuubi's chakra is constantly battling your newly acquired power but so far the Kyuubi's chakra is dominating the battle." Yukina explained as her hands glowed a brighter blue. _By transferring my chakra to him I may actually balance his chara network temporarily. _ Yukina's hands grew royal blue with chakra. Placing her hands on Naruto's seal she pressed on and started a transfer. Naruto's eradicate movement soon slowed in place of the steady beat of his heart. _He pasted out it seems. _Laying next to the wall, suddenly feeling exhausted she slipped away with one mindset. _ I am so going to regret this…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hey everyone **

**I'm really sorry. There's been a death in the family and I needed time you know to get my thought in check. It's been a rough time but I won't leave you guys. I said I'm finishing this. I'm back and I'll work hard guys. I'll make up for this absence. I hope you all understand. Anyways it should have been longer but I wanted to get it out to you. The next should come out soon. Ok remember review.**

**Darkfox2**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Everyone!**

**I heard some real nice things so thank you everyone for your support. Hear you go guys, another installation of "At a Crossroads".**

****

_Yuki-chan…. Yuki-chan. Wake up. Wake up. Slowly Yukina's eyes cracked opened. Sitting up lazily, her fiery orbs half lidded and sleepy yet still majestic, she turned to the offending voice. _

"_Tou-sama? Why are you waking me up this early? Can't I sleep some more?"_

_Aoshi Obunaga smiled lovingly at his daughter's cuteness before patting her head. "I'm afraid not love. It's finally time to start training…._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tou-sama!"

Yukina's head jerked forward as she jumped to her feet. Looking aroundshe realized where she was and sat back down, beads of sweat running down her neck. As her eyes became more in tune to her surroundings, Yukina began to look more closely around the cavern she occupied.

"Where are you… where are you?" she mumbled absent-mindedly before a noise to her left caught her attention.

"Are you looking for me?"

As soon as Yukina laid eyes on Naruto her widened in surprise. The blonde demon stood proudly on his feet, his pants and black cloak hung loosely on him giving him an almost ghostly complexion. His face seemed more regal than feral and his black and red hair seemed to wave with an imaginary wind. More over his aura had completely changed. His chakra felt human, or at least purified in a sense.

"What have you done to me?"

"W-what?" Yukina managed to sputter as she continued to look at the new Naruto.

Suddenly Yukina found herself slammed against the rock wall that used to be ten feet away from her. "Answer the question." Naruto said with concealed rage as he stood nose to nose with Yukina, his breath brushing against her neck

_He's so fast! _Yukina was at a loss. What had she done to this man to make him so angry? She combed her memory and still could not think of something.

Her thoughts were dashed as once again Naruto slammed her form into the wall, the impact almost breaking her back. "Ack!" Yukina's pained reply resonated throughout the catacombs of the cave system.

"Answer me."

"I don't know!" Yukina shouted in pain as Naruto's grip on her shoulders grew. Tears pooled around her eyes but she fought them down. She couldn't appear to be weak, but Naruto's speed and power were of another level than before.

"You are lying." Naruto slammed Yukina into the wall again. Her scream seem to last forever. "You have done something to me. I can't feel him. I can't feel the fox. Did you destroy him by fusing us? I swear if so your death shall be right here girl. All my plans will go to ruin, and my freedom would be forever forfeit because of you!"

Yukina seemed to light up. She remembered! The conversation, Naruto coughing she sending her own chakra to balance him.

"I remember! I balanced your chakra. You were sick and your chakra was poising you. I needed to do this to save you. I-it's o-only temp-porary. Yukina couldn't take it anymore. The last hit had seriously hurt her. Hot tears escaped her eyes but she refused to cry out.

As her tears hit the ground Naruto realized what he had done. He remembered his coughing fit as well and Yukina's actions. His anger of the possibility of everything he had worked up to had got the better of him and he lost control. More importantly this girl had saved him? Again? Why? He looked down at his arms. They surged with energy, power he had not felt before. His grip on Yukina must have been extremely painful.

A new feeling struck Naruto he had never known. His heart panged in a fast pace as he quickly lessened his grip to a light hold on the Iwa girl, holding her like a mother holds her child.

"I… I don't understand."

He received no answer. Yukina's eyes were shut and her breathing was steady. "She fell unconscious… because of the pain."

The pang in his chest deepened as he stared at the Iwa nin in his arms. His eyes were calculating and deep in thought. There was no way around this. He had done something extremely unbecoming and foolish. This needed to be corrected.

_Must fix this fast. _ Naruto concentrated expecting a black chakra to emanate around him. To his astonishment a light blue almost turquoise chakra seeped out of his hands and surrounded Yukina's entire body, but concentrating on her back.

As the Naruto's chakra began to numb and heal the wounds he inflicted on Yukina only one thing seemed in resonate in Naruto's mind. Like an infection the thought began to cover his thinking. He needed to know "Why… why would you save me?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yukina's eyes unclenched as her pain lessened until there was only a surreal feeling. She opened her eyes to gaze into Naruto visage. Once again she was overwhelmed by his new look.

She soon realized she was elevated and looked to her side to see Naruto's arms still around her cradling her. Her movement elicited a spasm of pain and she hissed in agony.

"You shouldn't move."

The new voice got her attention. "Who is it?"

Naruto scoffed as he stared down at the girl. "Are you experiencing amnesia? Either that or you are even more ignorant than before."

"Naruto…?" There was no way this was _him_. His voice was so soft and vulnerable. He was in front of her and he was speaking so unguarded. Did he even realize it?

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he studied Yukina's expression. "Is there something you need to say? I don't like secrets being kept from me.**"**

This time Naruto's voice cut through to Yukina as she snapped out of her idleness. "It's nothing really, I was just interested in… your…. change."

Naruto placed Yukina in the ground before backing away and discharging chakra from himself. Dark blue chakra flooded the area. It's feel is neither demonic or human. "Yes my chakra seems to have changed drastically. It was light blue before. That was when it felt most foreign to me. Now it seems familiar"

Yukina blinked at Naruto's ignorance to what she really meant and was about to voice something but she was quickly silenced by Naruto's solemn look.

Naruto dipped his head a little down. "I also must apologize for my childish actions. I let my anger consume me. An error I shouldn't make."

Yukina stared at the blonde's form in wonder. What she meant was his attitude. He seemed human. But she couldn't voice her thoughts, at least not now. She nodded her head agreeing with the blonde. "It seems when I added my purified chakra to your seal I created a compatible fusion for Kyuubi's, yours, and my chakra."

Naruto seemed to accept the answer as he kindled the fire. "You say this is temporary though."

Yukina nodded as she made to sit up. "Yeah the amount of chakra I put in the seal dictates the time length of this fusion. I put in everything I had so I believe this will last a few days. You see even now it's already lessening. If you say your chakra was once light blue and now it's this color it must mean the potency is increasing."

Yukina looked up at Naruto her eyes swimming with curiosity. "Namikaze… why do you care so much? You seem to have grown stronger. I can sense equilibrium in your chakra as well."

"It's none of your concern." Naruto interrupted.

"But…"

"Stop." Naruto's voice was absolute. There was no room for argument. "Let us continue with trying to find a way out of here."

Yukina decided to put the conversation off for later. "Well since you seem to be in full power I suggest just blowing a way out of here."

Naruto hummed in thought. "I would need your assistance."

"Lend me some chakra and I can help."

"So be it." Naruto's hand extended outward, directed at Yukina before his chakra jutted out to her. The royal blue energy wrapped around Yukina until it rested around her before sinking in her skin.

Yukina's eyes opened wide before she opened her mouth in a silent scream. A few moments passed before she lifted her head and regarded her form. "This is incredible." She said in awe.

"Is this enough?"

Yukina looked almost hesitant to agree. The power was so fulfilling… so addicting. She took a breath to compose herself before answering. "Yes… it's enough."

"Affirmative. Prepare yourself." Naruto started to go through an array of seals at a frightening pace. Naruto started to growl as an orb of chakra surrounded him and soon Yukina.

"How much chakra do you plan on using?" Yukina yelled as Naruto's chakra levels kept increasing.

"Everything."

Yukina mouth opened in shock. "What?"

Naruto maintained the seal array and turned to Yukina. "I have scanned the catacombs of the cavern with my chakra while you were resting this entire time. I know how deep we are. My overkill is necessary."

Curiosity got the better of Yukina at the depth. "How far down are we Namikaze?"

Naruto looked at Yukina again this time in a deep stare. "It seems the trajectory of the diamond capsule we were in when it hit the lava in proportion its velocity created a path very deep into the ground. We traveled approximately fifty miles into the earth."

Yukina stood stock still in true surprise. "Wh-wh-what? Is there even a jutsu in the world that can penetrate that much pure rock?"

"Yes, I know a jutsu however that can only make a circumscribed amount of the earth into molten lava. I would need your diamond encasing to make the trip back up unharmed."

Yukina nodded, maintaining a calm visage while inside she seethed. _He had that kind of attack but he didn't use it in our battle? That bastard was holding back!_

"Hey… hey girl cut your fantasies we have work."

Yukina growled back a reply "What's the seal count for you?"

"My jutsu needs two hundred-nineteen seals. I'm currently on two hundred-seven."

"Ok." Yukina brought her hands together in focus before launching her own set of hand seals.

Both nins stopped their hand seals within moments.

The ground shook as Naruto brought his hands out of the tiger seal and cupped them like he was molding silly putty. His arms were in front of him and slowly he un-cupped his hands revealing an orb or chakra. Naruto flinched as the density of the ball weighed down on him. Similar to the Kyuubi's menacing ball, yet this orb is a jutsu far more focused and destructive. A jutsu of the blonde ninja's design. One worthy of being in the Shinigami of Konoha's arsenal.

Yukina sat marveling the power of the orb. It could easily split a hidden village apart. "What power."

"The time is now. **Kyuubi Ato: Chō taihō**!"

"Ok Namikaze. **Daiyashīrudo**."

"AAAAAAAAAHhhhhhhhhhhh." Naruto's yell resonated throughout the room but was ultimately drowned out by the sound of the jutsu. The orb projected from Naruto's hands hitting the ceiling of the cavern. For a moment everything stood still until a circle appeared with a radius five feet away from the impact of the orb.

"Do it now Yukina!" Right in the time Naruto yelled out the orb completely desamated the rock inscribed in the circle. With the jutsu working to find an opening from the cavern magma started to fill the cave from the hole the jutsu made.

Just before the magma could hit the pair the couple was encased in clear diamond so they can see the outside. "Ok what now Namikaze how do we move this megalith of diamond we're in?"

"I need you to use your kekkei genkai and manipulate the rock under us to replace the rock my jutsu is destroying. Don't worry I'll lend you my chakra to complete this. Essentially this will prevent us from any danger of a cave in of fault when we do get to the surface."

Yukina merely laughed. "Do you know how much chakra it'll take for that? Not even you have that much."

"I'm releasing the chakra gates for this." That comment alone shut out anything Yukina could have said. To an ordinary man releasing the gates can mean becoming kage-level. To a man like Naruto…

"Initiate it now Yukina and I will feed you a continual stream of chakra."

Yukina stared at Naruto as a new surreal feeling entered her. To think she'd ever need to cooperate with her hated enemy like this. This was too… bizarre. Steeling herself she resolved to think after they got out of this mess. "Ok Naruto get ready. **Do-bashira no fukkatsu**."

A pillar the same diameter as the circle in the ceiling shot up with the diamond on top of it. After a half a minute Yukina began to heave. "It's too much I'm all… out."

Naruto put his hand on her shoulder and started to transfer his chakra. Soon though he began to feel the fatigue. "How much longer Yukina? How many miles of rock have you manipulated?"

"About twenty."

"God Damnit. Gate three release, gate of pain."

Naruto's muscles bulged and his chakra increased to a frightening level. After a few minutes Naruto started to cough blood. It _was_ too much. Looking down he saw Yukina crouched down her face in pure concentration on her jutsu. He remembered his oath to repay her now for a second time she saved him. "I will not lose. No I will not." His whisper caught Yukina's attention.

"Huh did you say something? Namikaze what are you thinking?"

"Not yet Obunaga. Gate six release, gate of memory."

The grip on Yukina's shoulder increased to the point Yukina was almost crying but she held concentrated. It was not his fault. This kind of power... not even he can control it. Chakra poured into at an astonishing rate. The pillar accelerated in speed. Soon even the orb itself was in sight.

"This is incredible only five miles left. Come on blondie."

"Seventh gate release, gate of death. For a moment everything stood still before the feeling washed away with Naruto's worst scream yet. aaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the surface witnesses retold the event with wide eyes and hushed tones.

The scene was that of legend. The calm tranquil forest began to rumble with tell-tale signs of an earthquake however after a few minutes of this it was obvious this was something else…. Something bigger.

The earth split in twine and started to form inward. The once flat forestland soon became that of a volcano. Right on the epicenter of this mountain a beam of elemental energy burst into the surface and right under it a giant diamond on top of a pillar of stone. The pillar stopped its movement but the diamond shot up into the sky, following the orbs path. Instead of entering outer space however the diamond began to fall until it crashed into the hard ground.

What came out of the diamond was truly amazing. Witnesses describe a girl carrying a man bridal style out of the "capsule" and into the forest out of sight.

The event is here now called the 'Kami no kiseki….

Aoshi Obunaga, the Tsuchikage, put the message down and stared out his window. _A man and a woman and only 26 miles away from kikio pass? _

"Dragon." Suddenly an ANBU appeared and bowed. "I need your team prepped for a scouting mission. You have twenty minutes."

"Hai."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yuugao. Look at this."

Yuugao started to read the report but soon became stock-still. Looking up her eyes became teary. "Can this be him?"

"I think it is Yuugao." Replied Danzo, his smile ever so visible on his aging face. "That is a root operatives report. He cannot be mistaken. If it is him though what will you do? Will you abandon your vendetta?"

Yugao's eyes became tense and cold in an instant. "No. They will merely try again until they eventually succeed. It's time they die." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yukina ran with all she could. She needed to put as much distance as possible from the land site to avoid attention. It proved very difficult with chakra exhaustion and a teenage male monster on her shoulders.

"Come on damn it. I swear the next time we fight I'll make sure to shave off a few pounds from you bastard."

After they landed Naruto's eyes had rolled to the back of his skull and he fell to the ground unconscious. _It was the best time to kill him_ mused Yukina.

She quickly shook away those thoughts. Even though that was a prime opportunity her pride as a warrior would never allow that. This mons… man, no matter how many atrocities he had done and no matter how much Yukina hated him, this blonde konoha-nin saved her not once but multiple times. To back stab like that in his weakest form is simply cowardly.

Yukina smiled as she looked at Naruto Namikaze one again. "To think the gate of death could not consume you… It seems we still a lot more fights ahead of us… you and I."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Zetsu."

Pein's voice was calm and absolute however his thoughts were muddled in anxiety. If the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki was truly dead everything would have been for naught however if what Zetsu said was true, then there is still a chance.

"Are you sure of this information Zetsu? I will not forgive this level of stupidity if this turns out to be dead information."

"I can assure you. **I even witnessed the incident. The woman and man. **Both smelled and looked like Yukina Obunaga and Naruto Namikaze."

Pein took a contemplative stance as he analyzed his options. "Itachi, and Deidara… go and verify if that man is truly the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. If he is engage him and take him. If he was unconscious in the woman's arms then we should capitalize on his apparent vulnerability. Even if the woman's Yukina she will not be able to handle the two of them."

"As you say. I will fetch Itachi and Deidara then."

"Good."

Zetsu soon started to melt into the earth and once Pein felt Zetsu to be completely gone he breathed a sigh of relief. The plans would fall through… god will have his day soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Naruto… what are you?" _

"_I am a weapon for the village of Konoha."_

"_That is correct… however you are much more than that. Once again Naruto, what are you?" _

"_I am the protector of this country."_

"_True but still wrong."_

"_Danzo-shishou, if I'm consistently wrong, can you please enlighten me?"_

"_The answer to that question is simple. The question was, 'what are you?' The answer is… you are a human."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Naruto's eyes slowly cracked open, like as a child does when he is made to get up by his mother. He noticed he was on his back, as his view was constricted to only the blue sky. For a moment the troubles and pains of life ebbed away in this state of half-consciousness. He tried to sit up but soon realized that it was a wasted effort. He was too weak.

Almost subconsciously his eyes began to wander as if looking for something. He sighed as he sensed no one. "How predictable."

Naruto tried to sit up again but to no avail he once again fell back. He had completely destroyed his body with opening the gates.

Now he can do nothing for an indefinite time. Him, the Shinigami of Konoha, the man most feared throughout the world is but a mere paper tiger now. He was so vulnerable. It disgusted him.

"Kusooo," Naruto tried to sit up one more time but fell over this time on his stomach, his face now meeting the dirt.

Yukina eyed Naruto's prone figure with transfixed alertness as she hid behind a tree. This was so wrong. His situation both appalled and fascinated her. The man who was destined to be her nemesis lay face down in defeat. The thought alone made her smirk. On the other hand this felt so unnatural. Naruto Namikaze, the Shinigami of Konoha was, in a way, a pillar of strength to Yukina. A monster incomparable to any human. It was the only way to justify her rage and hate towards one being.

She looked away. He looked so vulnerable. This was not supposed to happen. She decided to confront him. She needed some answers and in some way or another she owed him some as well.

"I never thought I would see the day you would be too weak to sit up."

That comment jolted Naruto's senses as he turned his head to the voice, only to find a smirking Obunaga.

"Hey there bastard I didn't think you'd ever wake up. Got to admit it was the best thought in my life while it lasted."

Naruto just glanced at her before turning away, his face in the opposite direction. He managed to jerk his muscles in a quick twist and found himself once again on his back.

Yukina stared hard at the Namikaze, her interest piquing. "What's a matter Naruto? Do you not have some witty comment this time?"

She was answered with silence.

"Hey! I'm talking to you. Don't you know it's bad manners to ignore someone who's talking to you?"

Yukina sighed before turning around.

"Although I'm sure you don't have to worry about things like that Namikaze. You're already hated by the world."

"Yukina."

"Oh so I see you finally talk…" Yukina turned only for her words to die in her mouth. Naruto's eyes met hers and the same feeling as when she was with Naruto in the diamond capsule awoke inside Yukina. He was like a whole new being.

_Could it be he's been hiding his emotions this whole time?_

She shook herself away from abstract thought. It was confirmed Danzo Shimura trained him. If that was the case then he is without emotion.

"Why? Why did you save me yet again?"

Naruto's voice cut through to her. She turned and suddenly it felt as if she was dying of dehydration. She truly did not have an answer.

The blonde man gave a ghost of a smile before staring at the sky. "It is as you say. I am hated by the world. Yet I am still here, not by my powers but by yours. I would imagine you hated me the most."

Yukina was ready as she turned to him with her eyes set in a glare. "Don't take it the wrong way Namikaze. You saved me and I returned the favor. We may be enemies but I always repay my debts, no matter how… unsightly they may be."

Naruto started to chuckle to only morph into a full laugh. His chest began to rise and fall faster as he stood up. "Hahahahahaha. Fair. Very fair. I couldn't have said it better hime. This does not change anything. My promise was to keep you safe until I reach Konoha. Once I reach my homeland you are my enemy was again."

Yukina nodded, her calm demeanor betraying her actual thoughts. She couldn't let this man go yet. He was so intriguing. He held so much secrecy and her naturally curious heart needed to be sated. She would start questioning later though.

"You might as well go to sleep then Namikaze, and don't worry I won't kill you in your sleep. It would bring me dishonor to kill you in such a pathetic state."

Naruto snorted. "As if you can. Once a weakling always a weakling."

Yukina smirked back. "Says the man laying down licking his wounds."

"Wounds I received in the process of saving your weak self."

"Bastard that was a joint effort…"

"Hahaha. Whatever that can help you sleep hime."

Yukina gritted her teeth before turning around and leaving camp. That bastard had an answer for everything. She smiled to herself. She would best him one day. For now at least she knew that opportunity was still available.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Itachi. Deidara. Pein-sama wishes for you two to investigate the region southwest of Kikio Pass. There was an incident and it is suspected Naruto Namikaze was spotted."

Itachi eyes remained neutral while Deidara seemed disinterested. Itachi spoke first. "So be it Zetsu. Come Deidara we'll leave immediately."

"Ara ara Itachi-chan why must we act so hastily. It can be just rumors."

Itachi turned and his sharingan flashed menacingly. "While that may be true I will not give up my chance to finding that man just because I gave in to procrastination. Come."

With that Itachi disappeared leaving Zetsu and Deidara behind.

Deidara sighed again before jumping to match Itachi's speed. "Itachi. I realize this guy defeated you but you seem to have a bigger connection with him."

_You have no idea. _

Itachi smiled to himself. If Naruto was alive everything was salvageable. His plans to shape a new world with Naruto were still possible.

"Your right Deidara. Naruto and I have a deeper connection." Itachi smiled a true smile just then surprising the Iwa nuke-nin. "He's my ultimate rival. Only I can defeat him."

Deidara shook his head and smiled. "Typical testing your capacity crap."

Itachi smirked and continued to run at an amazing speed to his target.

_Wait for me Naruto. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Taichou!" A weasal masked ANBU appeared kneeling before his captain. "Taichou. The area is clear. The only quadrant left to search is three sir."

The dragon masked ANBU turned to his subordinate but nodding. "Reallocate all teams towards the far western spectrum of quadrant three. We'll start a perimeter sweep on my mark."

"Hai"

Under his mask the Iwa nin's brow furrowed. The air was crisp and fresh. The new morning had a cool breeze and with it old memories resurfaced. _This wind so familiar to that day._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Flashback

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Soujiro-sensei!" Said man looked up only to collide with an eight year old Yukina. "Soujiro-sensei I'm ready to learn."_

_Soujiro smiled back lovingly as he gazed at his disciple. "Yes you are what shall we do today I wonder?"_

"_Oh how about chakra control? Or maybe you can teach me a cool jutsu. I want to make daddy proud." The girl shouted puffing her chest out._

_Soujiro laughed and patted Yukina on the head. "All in time Yukina. However I think what's best is to teach you how to meditate."_

_Yukina's head cocked to the side in confusion. "Why that?"  
_

"_Well with meditation comes a much easier time sensing your own and others chakra. It is a life lesson and I intend to teach you early."_

_Yukina smiled widely. "If you want it I will do it sensei." _

_Soujiro put his hand on Yukina and shunshined to a secluded area. The region was lush in forest and green. A true aesthetic paradise. "Yukina sit down and relax your body."_

"_Yes Sensei."_

"_Feel your body sway as the breeze."_

"_Such a nice breeze sensei."_

"_Hai."_

"_Sensei?_

"_Yes Yukina."_

"_Why must humans fight?"_

_Soujiro was taken aback by the answer. "We fight to preserve our values and loved ones."_

"_Then what about the other side? Don't they have values and loved ones? Are we the bad guys or the good guys?"_

"_You will have that answer for yourself Yukina."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Soujiro grimaced as he remembered that day. Yukina was too good to die now. She was the light of Iwa, no the world. With her comes a freedom for him. "We will find you Yukina. Stay safe and I swear I will bring you back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Danzo is everything in order?"

"Things have been rushed but all in all I believe we're ready. You really want to go through with this. To side with me even after all I've done to him?"

Yuugao's eyes bore into the old war hawk before turning away. "You were a bastard that made him so messed up. You screwed his emotions and made him into the monster the world fears today, however I know more than anyone that you were his father-figure just as he was your son."

Danzo looked up in surprise. "How could you possibly know that?" 

"He loves me Danzo. In his own way he cares for me. He told me himself. He loves you as well. We are apart of a very select group."

Danzo smirked before standing straight his eyes softening. "At first I treated him like a tool. He was so young but so was Itachi. I resolved myself to beat into him Konoha's beliefs until he was a machine. I…I separated him from the hokage, who was one of his only companions, but even so there were times in our training he would look at me with strange eyes."

The old man started to chuckle. "I couldn't get rid of his emotions. Instead our interactions together caused me to view him as my legacy and he viewed me a father. I never told anyone this Uzuki."

"Your secret is safe with me, but when did he think of you as a father? You used your root training right? If he retained emotion he should've hated you. Why does he think of you in high regard?"

The old war hawk had a pensive expression planted on his face as he turned away. Turning around he stared right into Yuugao's eyes, a myriad of emotion laced in his pupils

"It was when he was five years old."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Oji-san! Please don't let them take me! _

_Naruto's small five year old body struggled to break free from a stranger's iron grip, the blonde's eyes tearing up at the thought of the hell flung on him._

"_Naruto-kun. Please understand there is nothing I can do. I'm sorry. It's either this or death for you."_

_Naruto stared at the third hokage in desperation. This couldn't be happening. He was being sent to an unknown ANBU training facility to better protect the village. Normally the thought would have excited the hyper child but the cons heavily out weighed the pros. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Time skip_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"_Why must I have no friends? Why must I cut off from everything? I don't want to be a tool… a monster." The last word was said in respite as Naruto looked up defiantly into the one-eyed leader of root._

_The old man merely stared back. "You could not understand your importance boy. You are a sacrifice for this village. That's all. _

_XXXXXXXXX_

_Time skip_

_XXXXXXXXX_

"_Weeks passed since Naruto entered the facility and we've been using tactic after tactic to kill the Kyuubi brat's emotions. Danzo-sama nothing is working." _

"_I see. Let me in his cell. I'll 'train' him myself." _

_Danzo stared at the physically broken boy before him. The war hawk grimaced. Physically broken yet mentally he was as strong as ever. How can someone so young be so defiant? _

_Suddenly Naruto's eyes snapped open as he scanned the room for someone. His eyes rested on Danzo. He snarled, trying to get up, but fell on his face._

"_It seems you are at your limit boy. Discontinue this. Just give in. Rest easy in servitude knowing your body will be used for the good of Konoha."_

"_I'm not afra-" Naruto coughed violently before throwing his head to the side coughing a torrent of blood on the floor. "I'm not afraid…. I'm not afraid."_

_Danzo was at a loss. What did he mean? He smiled as he pinned Naruto's words as simple loss of sanity. At least it would be easier to reconstruct his mind. Danzo's musings were interrupted by a laugh. _

"_Haha..Hahahaha…..HahahahahahahahaAH!HA!HA!HA!HA!HAHA!"_

_The council member cringed as he heard Naruto bellow in laughter. His voice was dead. This boy…_

"_Danzo!" Said man turned and looked at Naruto, their eyes meeting. That was the first time Naruto used his name. "Listen to me… you bastard. You will never… I mean never have me. I cannot kill you, but I can do worse. I'll never give in. I'll never give you this body."_

_By now Naruto started yelling. "By the name of my forefathers if it's the last fucking thing I do I will never be a tool. You hear me? Your plans or anything to conquer the Third… are nothing. Your… nothing."_

_The room was silent after that. Naruto's last words reverberated throughout the walls of the cell. Danzo's eyes were still glued to the boy in front of him. This boy was five years old? What was he? His eyes were what interested him the most. Cold fury. He had not seen eyes like that since Hanzo or Minato. _

_Danzo moved for the first time, walking to Naruto's form. He knelt down next to the jinchuuriki before putting a hand on his shoulder causing Naruto to look at him again, his eyes as focused as they were a moment ago. _

"_Boy… Naruto, what do want most in this world?" _

_He needed to hear it. He needed to know. A body of a demi-god, his blood in his very veins is blessed with the ancestry of the indomitable Yondaime Hokage of Konoha and one of the founding clans of Konoha, the Uzamaki, His spirit is proved to be worthy through holding back to the cunning of the most powerful bijou sealed in his soul. _

_Danzo needed to know. What did he want? What could a boy whose eyes resembled that of the most powerful in history possibly want?_

_Naruto looked back at the aged tactician before smiling. "I want…."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback end

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's it?" Yuugao voiced out incredulously.

"That's it." Danzo answered. "That boy turned into a fine man. And he is not a monster. I may seem cold to him, but I truly do look at him as a son. He is the same in his treatment to me."

Danzo smiled a true smile. "It's our way I guess."

Danzo's eyes quickly grew cold. "My plans changed that day. It wasn't Sandaime I was after. It was the council. Now I will take a direct approach. The time is now. First though Yuugao I need you to confirm the lead yourself."

Danzo turned and started to walk away. "I need you to find him…and bring him home."

Yuugao smiled. "And what a home it will be."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto's snapped awake as he felt two considerable powers zeroing in on his position. In a flash Yukina was in front of him, her back to him.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he tried to pinpoint the seemingly familiar chakra. Suddenly Naruto widened his eyes if only by a fraction before smiling. "Yukina stand down."

Said girl turned around in surprise. "Has your injuries made you mental. These chakras are enormous. S-class level. God dam-"

"Don't worry." Naruto smirked before looking up. They're friends… right senpai?"

"Hai."

Yukina's eyes widened before turning back to see Itachi Uchiha in front of her, his sharingan spinning ominously.

"Itachi-chan why did you just leave me? Oh I see you found our target."

Deidara jumped into the scene. "So you are the Shinigami… Itachi can we capture him now?"

Yukina tensed preparing to fight to the death only to be surprised once again.

"Deidara… I'm sorry I have lied to you."

Said man cocked his head to the side in confusion before sudden realization came upon him. He smirked before crouching. "Oh so your on his side?"

"Hai. He is my only friend and with him alive now we can finish our plan."

Deidara suddenly felt alone. Three sets of eyes belonging to the some of the most powerful men and women in the world were staring at him. While he was in the S-class himself he knew victory would be futile.

"So I guess this means I have to die right?"

"No."

Deidara snapped to Naruto. "And why is that? I know Itachi is in your group. It's only natural to eliminate me."

Naruto looked down. "Maybe… but the way you addressed Itachi says you two are to some degree close."

Both Itachi and Deidara snorted and looked away

Continuing Naruto looked at Deidara, "If that is true then I offer you a seat in our plans. I know you from the root nuke-nin handbook. You fit the criteria of being the perfect third member of our unit. A reconnaissance master with undefeated long range fighting abilities that complements Itachi's mid to close range fighting ability and my all around prowess."

Deidara leaned back on a tree before smirking a crazy smile. "You know this is interesting. But I'll ask three questions before I give you an answer."

Naruto nodded in affirmative.

Deidara smirked again. "Okay what's your plan?

"World peace."

"Through what kind of means?"

"A single empire."

Deidara laughed. "Alright last one and I'm in."

"Hai."

"Do you like art?"

"It's pleasing."

"… Nice."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hello friends!**

**Oh my god this was such a long wait. I feel bad for keeping you all waiting. College Apps done though! I got many ideas for the next one and whatever loose end I have in this chapter is for a reason so watch out for the next chapter. It'll be really good. I thank you for the support. Tell your friends I'm gunning for this being a 1000 review story. Till then friends.**

**Darkfox2**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Everyone!**

**I didn't get as many reviews as I hoped but I guess I can deal. I'll work extra hard on this chapter to develop the story. I'm sorry if I can't put a major fight scene in every chapter but to make this story good and readable I need to cover my basis and sometimes have fillers. Bear with me please. Anyways hope you enjoy this.**

****

"Diedara. My patience is running thin. I ask again. Do you accept the position I'm offering to you? Remember that if you do, you shall be swearing allegiance to me only."

Deidara seemed to indicate he understood as he nonchalantly nodded, finding the foliage in the trees to be most interesting. Finally after what seemed to last forever the blonde blast-element user turned to stare directly in Naruto's eyes before a mischievous smirk formed around his mouth.

"You know…" Deidara drawled out, "I am very much interested in this proposition of yours however I have a condition."

Naruto seemed to take this news well as a ghost of a smile appeared for but a moment before disappearing. "And what is that condition?"

Deidara started to walk towards Naruto, his steps slow and almost playful. He stopped his trek only a mere inches away from the Shinigami of Konoha.

"What I want is a match against you Namikaze. Some say you are the strongest the world has ever witnessed and I want to test that. Furthermore I do not work for people weaker than me. That is my rule. A love for art or not if you do not best me I will kill you and be on my way yeah."

Naruto acted like he expected that would be his answer, his facial expressions indicating no surprise whatsoever. "Challenge accepted. Where and when?"

"Deidara grinned. Right now, right here. I want to fight. You must defeat me as I must to you. Any thing goes as is the way of the artist yeah."

"So be it."

"Wait!"

Both Naruto and Deidara turned to regard the exasperated form of Yukina as she struggled to keep her rushing anger from manifesting out.

"You had this plan going all along? This world domination? So what was that bullshit you sprouted back in Iwa then? Did it mean nothing to you? Was your doings in Konoha just a front? Answer me damnit!"

Naruto studied Yukina with a look of curiosity before answering, his voice but a monotone. "If you must know then yes. I could not care less for that waste of a village. As to what I said in Iwa is completely different. However I don't deem it necessary to tell you anything about it."

Yukina was taken aback before she seethed in anger. "You mean… all this time. All the people… my people that you slaughtered was not because you were ordered to but it was for your own goals?"

Naruto's eyes remained unfazed by Yukina's vicious accusation. "I believe… I don't wish yet for you to be privy to such things. You would understand nothing."

"Damn you then." Yukina roared. "You think you can manipulate the world and call it your own? Well I have news for you asshole. You seem to have forgotten I am here and fully ready to do anything possible to stop you."

The winds gentle breeze suddenly ceased as nature itself waited on baited breath to hear Naruto's answer. Said man smirked before turning around walking toward Itachi and Deidara, who were watching the scene with veiled curiosity.

"I invite you to stop me princess of Iwa. I am tired of hiding. There will be none of that foolishness. If you wish to challenge me then by all means try to intervene, but I assure you I will succeed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The room was peppered with unmarked ANBU. Unaccounted figures of both mental and physical prestige and excellence. The true ninjas of Konoha. In from of them a shadow of a man stood in from of the ANBU.

At the raise of his hand the mass count of jounin-level shinobi knelt on one knee, showing respect to this mysterious man.

The man in front of the regiment stood in an angle away from light. Nonetheless the lantern hanging on the corner managed to unveil a sliver of this leaders face.

Black short shaggy hair hung over the man's aging face. His face was marred with many scars none more pronounced than the cross-shaped scar on his chin. His body looked crumbling yet it was further from the truth. A deception, but such is the way of the shinobi.

"This era is changing." The man started. "The times of old is eroding with the waves of time. In its place a new kingdom shall rise. One that cannot be shaken through time or be subject to pathetic emotion."

The man paused and drew breath before slamming his cane on the ground, it's sound echoing in the room. "Sarutobi's time is done! The days of the Sandai have changed the image of Konoha into a mockery. Sarutobi has used the teachings of the Shodai and Nidai and bastardized them into a rule that we are suffering from today."

The ANBU were yet to move from their knelt positions, hanging on every word their leader spoke. "It is because of this lax attitude that Iwa declared war upon us to begin with. Everything the Yondaime built in terms of creating Konoha into the greatest power imaginable has fallen. It is time, after fourteen years, to rebuild it all."

The man turned his back to the ANBU and started his trek to the exit. "You have your orders. Dismissed!" 

"Hai!"

Thirty blurs split apart in an instant. The man seemed satisfied as a ghost of a smile graced his mouth.

"You seem happy…. Danzo-san."

Said man turned to regard the kneeling figure of a woman. "Rise Yuugao. There is no need to kneel. You are just as much of a leader as I am in this operation."

Yuugao laughed lightly before standing. "I came to inform you my team has picked up a massive chakra force north, northeast twenty miles from Kikio Pass."

"I see. Follow this chakra source and ascertain identification. You need not inform me any longer. I trust your judgment on the next course of action."

"Hai. Things are good on your end Danzo-san?"

Danzo smiled before placing his good arm on his other, cradling it. "I believe things shall go well. Go now Yuugao, I have things to attend to.

"Hai." Yuugao smiled before she burst into a puff clouds. A shadow clone.

"It's finally time. I should've done this a long while ago. Before all this happened to you Naruto. You are more than just a root assest to me. You are my legacy."

Danzo's eyes hardened suddenly. And I'll be damned before I fail to complete this mission."

"W-what are you saying all of a sudden?" Yukina truly was taken aback by what Naruto was saying. She always understood him as a soldier of war. A procreation of village rivalry used only for the sole use of destruction for and protection to his homeland. Yet here this man was, stating something so revolutionary, so causally, as if it were the passing wind.

Naruto looked straight down on Yukina, his piercing gaze making her avert her eyes. "This is a start of a new era hime. Truth be told I grow tired of submission. I've known for a long time my path. There…. will be peace in these lands. I will make sure."

He turned suddenly, the cloak hanging on his shoulders swaying to the side against the wind. "Deidara, get ready for I wish to fulfill my part of our agreement."

Said blonde broke from his musings and snapped to attention at the mention of a worthy challenge. "So then Naruto all you have to do is prove to me you can be my leader. Defeat me and I am yours to command, however if I defeat you I will kill you and collect your bounty from Iwa."

The Shinigami of Konoha gave a hollow chuckle before he stood stock-still and grunted, before a strange red glow seeped off the blonde.

Itachi's eyes widened as he saw Naruto's transformation. Containment seals? How did he not sense them? He peered over to Deidara, who until now thought he would be victorious over Naruto's exhausted state.

He smirked as he saw Deidara's gob-smacked expression. Naruto's chakra output was staggering. He himself honestly couldn't tell how the blonde ANBU captain could hold more chakra than Kisame ever could.

Yukina gasped as she felt her own chakra in this power. _He used containment seals to seal some of the chakra he had in the temporary synthesis he had with his, Kyuubi's, and my chakra. Could it be he is trying to absorb its potency and incorporate its balance into his regular output?_

Naruto bent his knees as the haze of red chakra suddenly changed royal blue in color, a sphere of chakra surrounding the teenage powerhouse. Naruto gritted his teeth and gave a battle yell before standing up his hands uncurling and shot out, outstretched to the sky.

The chakra sphere shot into a cylinder that went upwards, parallel to his outstretched arms. While in his chakra tornado, Naruto's eyes combed his body and hands giving him self a nod when he verified he was at full power.

"I'm ready. Come… Deidara." The blast-element user grinned in anticipation before crouching, both of his hands tucked into his clay pouches on his sides.

"This is going to be very fun Naruto. I hope you own up to your reputation." Deidara gave an insane smirk before launching himself at the other blonde.

"Let it begin!" Deidara screamed before swinging his right arm in an attempt to hook Naruto to the side. The Konoha nin responded by blocking the Iwa nin's hook with his forearm, all the while looking at Deidara, a gaze of boredom marring his features.

Deidara seemed to take that as a challenge to increase the passion of the fight as he swept his legs to trip Naruto but Naruto jumped over the attack before roundhouse kicking Deidara.

Deidara blocked but was thrown back by the sheer power of the kick. This only caused Deidara's smile to erupt in a laugh. "You are good hahahaha. Ok let me show you everything then Shinigami!"

Deidara's hands were up until now clenched after leaving his clay pouches. He finally revealed his palms to reveal two clay cranes. Smirking, Deidara threw the two birds at Naruto before making a hand seal, his creations bursting to life as they locked on the Namikaze.

"Hn. How pointless." Naruto began a set of hand seals at master speed before ending on the tiger seal. **"Nensho haritsuke." **Naruto's hands lit up with white-hot flames. Giving a smirk of his own to Deidara, Naruto slashed the air with his flamed hands.

The affect was immediate. A large arch of white flame appeared, flying towards the two birds. The air began to dry and become difficult to breathe with. It was as if Naruto's flames ignited the very air he touched.

"That is very good and all but that is not enough!" The birds changed directions dodging the blades before heading to Naruto once again.

"Who said they were for your insignificant pheasants." Naruto fire blades hit the ground parallel to each other on opposite sides of the blast-element user. The flames created almost a runway from Naruto to Deidara. "You are trapped, now suffer for your miscalculation.

Naruto flamed hands suddenly increased in power but they clapped together, causing the two streams of flame to therefore connect.

"Shit!" Deidara was consumed in the explosion as the two walls of fire connected. His birds also exploding upon their master losing control of the technique.

Naruto gave a sigh before looking at his hands in contemplation. _I cannot continue this fight in my condition. It seems Kyuubi needs a longer time to reconnect with me._

Yukina's eyes widened as she witnessed the fight before her. This was amazing. Of course her bouts with the blonde were legendary as well but she never actually watched the blonde fight while on the sidelines.

_He never wastes any chakra. Everything is so efficient… so perfect. But what was what he said earlier? Peace? He wants peace? Uhh Damn it I don't get this guy. I'll have to deal with it later. For now…_

She gave a subconscious sigh of disappointment as Deidara seemingly was defeated. "I guess then I was wrong to thinking this would be a good fight."

Itachi merely glanced at her before looking up smirking. "Do not underestimate that bastard artist."

Following Itachi's and then now Naruto's gaze Yukina locked on to a clay dragon high up in the air. "Hey there that was close yeah. I guess it's time now, I'll get serious. Prepare yourself hahahaha."

"Good. I was getting bored of your theatrics Deidara." Naruto's eyes narrowed down, furrowed in concentration as he glared up at the blonde Iwa nin.

"Well here it is Namikaze! C2 clay pieces of art. Enjoy them hahaha!" Deidara roared in laughter as he raised his arms in a boar handseal before the clay dragon he was riding retracted a part of its tale. Naruto continued to watch with mild interest as the Dragon proceeded to expel a huge lump of clay, which quickly became identified as a smaller version of the larger original dragon.

The clay beast shot out like a missile, honing in on Naruto's location expertly as Naruto took a stance, lacing his chakra with chakra.

"**Chakura Parusu" **Naruto's swirling tornado of chakra suddenly expelled outward, surrounding the area fifty meters in diameter. "Foolish." Naruto raised both of his hands as his eyes changed to red slits.

In an instant the chakra orb glowed a powerful crimson before the animal missile hit the chakra. The result was mass destruction.

The mushroom head explosion lifted hundreds of feet up in the air, the smell of burnt flesh stimulating Deidara's nostrils as he landed roughly to the ground after nearing perishing from Naruto's attack.

"To think one can have such control over chakra to the point of actually using manipulation arts… hahahaha come here bastard!"

Deidara launched himself into the dust and smoke and disappeared out of sight. Soon after the sounds of fighting could be heard within the dust cloud as the clang of kunai and shuriken were heard. Suddenly Deidara flew back out of the debris, dispersing the cloud with him and landed roughly on his feet.

His right arm hung loosely at his side as his left arm cupped the gash on his stomach. As the smoke dissipated Naruto's form became distinguished to Yukina and Itachi. Yukina gasped at the sight.

Naruto's eyes combed the surroundings for the blonde haired Iwa nuke-nin until he finally saw him a few ways away, slightly hunched over. Seeing this the blonde let a dark smile grace his features as his scarlet eyes flashed.

He observed his hands once again to see claws in place of fingernails and upon discovering elongated fangs it was finally time to meet Kyuubi again.

Of course now more pressing matters came, namely the defeat of this fool. Naruto smirked once more before crossing his arms together and bending his knees.

Yukina shivered as an all too familiar aura coated the forest around her. The clouds started to form up above Naruto as well as Naruto's chakra levels, more specifically demon chakra powers elevated to extreme levels. "This is even more powerful than the synthesis chakra." Yukina's hair stood straight up as she looked on.

Soon the ground around him pressed itself down creating a small crater, as the chakra Naruto was generating was so dense earth's gravity could not hold it. Cracks began to branch out from the crater until those cracks broke down completely.

"This world is mine. It is mine to conquer and mine to change. You cannot stop me now! AAAHHHHHHHH!"

Naruto's scream wretched into Yukina's head as she backed away from the scene. "Hey Uchiha let's find higher ground"

"Indeed. It seems Naruto is getting serious in his desperation." Itachi's smile piqued Yukina's curiosity as she began to give space between the fight and her.

"What do mean by that? How do you know?"

"A fox always bares its fangs if cornered."

"**Saidai no rirīsu."** Itachi and Yukina both focused suddenly on Naruto, one with a look of awe and another with a smirk as a sphere of chakra surrounded the blonde konoha nin before expanding outwards, its intensity only growing stronger and potent.

"Finally." Itachi couldn't seem more pleased with the situation. This only seemed to confuse and disturb Yukina even more.

"What are talking about now?" Yukina whispered as her eyes remained transfixed on Naruto's form.

"Don't you get it? How important this moment is? This is probably going to be one of the only times me, or any other human, is ever going to witness this man reach his limits. His true limits. This man, who has, by all means surpassed human limits long ago. What we are seeing is an immortal being made mortal. Watch closely girl. He's unlocked every one of his sealings."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deidara watched in fascination Naruto unlocking everything he had for this fight. He couldn't have felt more fear as he gazed into the usually apathetic blonde's sadistic face yet at the same time he never felt so alive. He was pushing arguably the strongest son of a bitch ninja alive to his limits.

His chest swelled in pride before his breath hitched. Grabbing his stomach in agony, Deidara smiled. "I must finish this now. This is it. If you are going all out I will match you with my art!"

Deidara's hands reached into his spare pouch of clay. "It's time for C4 Naruto." He quickly dug into the clay, his eyes firmly set on any movements of the blonde.

Itachi sighed as he registered exactly what was going to happen. "It seems as if another move is in order girl."

"What? What now damn it?" Yukina finally unscrewed her eyes away from Naruto, glaring into Itachi's sharingan with a passion. This was a fight that included her worst enemy. She couldn't miss this.

"You don't understand. This location and about one hundred meters past this point is going to blow up. Let's go." 

"Is that even possible? How can Naruto do that?"

As Itachi turned to leave he turned to addressed her. "This is going to be Deidara's doing."

Yukina gasped. She had heard of Deidara's prowess through her father but for someone to have such an affinity to the treasured blast element is truly rare.

Meanwhile in the battle Naruto realized Deidara's actions and sensed the bomber nin's chakra fluctuate as well. _What it is you are going to do it's going to be your finisher. You're too wounded to continue the way we are going._

Smirking Naruto started to go through hand seals to a jutsu he personally learned to defeat a Doton user, specifically the Tsuchikage, but also of Aoshi's prowess too. "You may not be Aoshi Deidara, but this is a jutsu that can only be described as the true bane of Doton users."

"I don't know what you are planning Namikaze but this is it. C4!" Deidara smirked one more time before he started expand, his body parts bloating and contorting as he steadily grew bigger. Even in his bloated form Deidara started to cackle. "Hahahahaha remember… art is a blast!"

The giant Deidara exploded outwards knocking over trees and kicking up dust everywhere. It was at that moment Naruto's eyes widened. "To think something like your jutsu could exist. Whatever happens you be sure to live Deidara because I'm going to need you."

Finishing his hand seals Naruto's hands started to glow a dark blue before he raised his hands in the air, his dark blue chakra shooting towards the sky. "**Shōmei no fukugen" **The skies darkened before a single lightening bolt descended to the ground, almost as if it was dragged down forcefully, into Naruto's standing form.

"Now **Kaminari no kami no jutsu!**" Naruto made a one handed seal while he took a scroll from his pouch and unrolled it. Smearing his blood on it with his finger Naruto gave a roar before fusing the fuin written in the scroll with the pure force of the lightening, his chakra acting a medium.

Deidara watched this process hidden in the trees as his microscopic bombs were mere seconds away from Naruto. "What are you doing? What is this?"

As if answering his question Naruto's chakra suddenly disappeared.

"WHAT!" Deidara's eyes bulged. A ways away both Itachi and Yukina both shared similar reactions.

"This can't be." Itachi whispered.

"Did Naruto…. die?" Yukina couldn't sense Naruto tell tale demon chakra anymore. It was as if the blonde either didn't have any or was dead. Locating the blonde to be standing, Yukina was utterly baffled.

Deidara soon controlled himself as he evaluated Naruto's new form. "Whatever this is it's too late. My bombs are in you Naruto. It looks like you are not the leader I wanted you to be yeah. Katsu!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sir something is wrong!"

"What? What are you sensing?" Sojuro looked back to his second who was also the sensor of the team in anticipation. "Well what's wrong we're wasting time."

"Taichou I just picked up the Namikaze's chakra signature."

Sojuro paled but before he was left to wonder of what this means the man continued. "Sir it's gone. The signature just disappeared. It's like he died."

"Holy shit let's go. We must find Yukina maybe she needs medical attention." Sojuro never felt so many emotions course through his body. He could only hope what his second in command said proved true. A dead Namikaze means an Iwa victory in this war.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Itachi what the hell is going on? What can your sharingan tell of Naruto? Is he dead?" Yukina transfixed a pointed stare onto Itachi's shocked visage.

Pulling Itachi's shoulder and locking eye contact Yukina tried again to reach the Uchiha. "What has got you so off your cool? I didn't think an Uchiha could have any other facial expression than constipated."

That seemed to snap Itachi out of it. He pursed his lips and looked out to Naruto again, his sharingan spinning. "Naruto… has mastered nature manipulation."

"What do mean? That's not anything special. I mastered natu.."

"No." Itachi seemed more resolute now, his face returning to its normal expression. "This is different. I mean Naruto has found a way to actually be a force of nature. This is unheard of. I saw it all with my eyes. Naruto forced his chakra upwards towards the clouds and used his chakra to create conditions for a lightening bolt. Once done, he made his chakra act like a pathway for the lighting to travel straight to him."

"So he is using the power of a lightening bolt?" Yukina asked.

"No not exactly. It's so much more complex. He used the scroll we saw to actually store a small part of his chakra, which is actually all he had left. He depleted his chakra stores to zero. He should have died but in that moment the lightening hit him and actually went inside of him."

Itachi formed a thoughtful expression, as he seemed to contemplate something. "From what I can hypothesize he created the jutsu **Kaminari no kami **to use his body as a prison for the lightening and then manipulate the lighting inside his body like chakra. Most likely when he is done with this transformation he will use the chakra stored in the scroll to make sure he doesn't die of chakra exhaustion."

Yukina processed exactly what she was hearing and after the end started to smile. "So basically this is a way for him to completely be exempt from any damage caused by doton attacks right? Wow just when I thought he couldn't be a bigger asshole…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Katsu!... Katsu!...What the fuck? Katsu!" Deidara could not believe what was happening. As much as he tried to have the C4 bombs do their job and blow Naruto up from the inside out it didn't work.

A hand suddenly gripped his shoulder. Deidara turned only to scream in pain as 10,000 volts of energy coursed through his body form Naruto's punch. His body flew out of the trees into the open scarred battlefield, skidding to a stop at least one hundred feet away.

Deidara's eyes began to dilate as he struggled get up. A voice next to him froze him in his tracks. "You have proved to me your warrior spirit. You getting up after that hit is proof enough. Surrender. This form is something that a Doton user can never even hope to defeat."

Fully turning to see Naruto Deidara studied Naruto's form in awe. Around his body crackles and static rippled from him. It seemed like his presence was everywhere but nowhere. It was truly unpredictable, like the lightening itself.

"How?" Deidara croaked out before falling to his knees.

Naruto turned away before extending his hands upwards in the same fashion as he did to begin the technique. "That is a something I'll keep to myself for now. **Gyaku henkan!" **A large bolt of lightening escaped through Naruto's hands to the sky and with it Naruto fell to his knees as well.

Reaching for the scroll in his pocket, Naruto quickly unrolled it and made a boar hand sign before the chakra inside the scroll surrounded him, restoring his stores just enough to keep him alive.

Sighing in relief he surveyed his surrounding before looking down and inspecting his wounds. His gaze locked finally locked on the prone form of Deidara. "It is done." Naruto, albeit on shaky legs, stood before he slowly made his trek over to Deidara. His eyes softened upon realizing his wounds were healing at a fast pace.

_The Kyuubi is recovering enough to heal me again. There may be still hope for my plan. Good, and this encounter has proven to not only gain another valuable soldie, but also test my limits. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deidara lay there on the ground, which was surprisingly soft, looking at his opponent. The sheer power with which this man used to defeat him was inexplicable. _This man…. _

Deidara looked downwards, his forehead touching the ground. No this couldn't be a man. There was no way it could have been. The rumors were in fact true. He was a force of nature. Literally.

_He Fucking turned into Lightening yeah!_

As he started to breathe heavier a hand firmly grasped Deidara's shoulder. Looking up he saw him, his visage one of apathy and calm. Like the eye of a storm. They were so empty, but at the same time had something to his cold blue orbs that made you attracted to staring into them.

"So I guess you won then yeah."

Naruto's response was only to give a curt nod. "Yes it would appear I am the victor. However I applaud your power Deidara. Your artistic passion was made very apparent to me. I had to use my absolute best to defeat it."

"I… thank you yeah. So then I think I'll take a nap then we can talk about world… domination… yeah."

"Agreeable."

With that Deidara took his cue for his eyes to roll over as he fell into unconsciousness. Naruto looked over the blonde Iwa nuke-nin once to check for any major injuries before turning his sharply, feeling an immense chakra.

"Namikaze!"

Yukina and Itachi skidded to a stop a few feet away from Deidara and Naruto. Naruto noticed the uncomfortable look on Itachi and so did Yukina. Going over to Deidara, Yukina kneeled before the blonde as her hands glowed green. She smiled before facing Itachi.

"He's fine Itachi there's nothing to worry about."

Itachi looked at Yukina before Naruto his grimace firmly planted on his face. Yukina stood up confused. "Itach-

"Yukina." Naruto's voice froze the Iwa kunoichi. "That is not the issue. The issue is the massive chakra I feel behind you two. Initially I suspected it was just the two of you emitting that much chakra but after concentrating I have determined there is a platoon of Iwa shinobi racing to our position."

Yukina's heart jumped. Iwa shinobi? Why didn't she sense them? She turned to Itachi. "How did you know about it too?"

"I activated my sharingan and picked up the same mass of chakra Naruto did." It is no slight on you Yukina. You simply are too attuned to the chakra of your comrades for your body to alert you of a threat."

"I see." Yukina breathed out. She glanced at Naruto and Itachi before backing away. "What is going to happen now?"

Naruto seemed to be amused by the question. "Whatever do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. You two are going to be captured and Deidara will just be killed right here since he's a nuke-nin of our village. I know you have nothing left Naruto and Itachi can't hold off a platoon and protect you and Deidara at the same time. Why are you so calm!" Yukina shouted by the end of her explanation.

"Why do you care so much about us hime?" Naruto retorted, his voice was steady, as he tried to regulate his breathing. The battle was now taking effect on him. He'd fall unconscious soon.

Yukina stuttered before staring off into space. _Why the hell am I worried? One is responsible for genocide and the other is a criminal from my village. Not to mention the Namikaze! _

"Itachi." Said man turned to the kneeling Naruto. He could no longer stand. "I will fall unconscious soon. It is as Yukina said I have nothing left. Take Deidara and go back to Akatsuki."

Itachi's eyes widened at Naruto before he saw Naruto mouth something under his breath. Sharingan eyes spun widely before Naruto and Itachi found themselves in an illusionary world.

"What the hell are you doing Naruto? Is this it? What do you have planned?"

"Itachi go back to Akatsuki. Inform them that I was captured by Iwa and I'm going to be executed. Try to organize a squad to break me out of here. That way I escape and find an easy way to locate the Geddo Mezai."

Itachi nodded but noticed Naruto's form seemed to shimmer in and out of existence. "I see you are going into a catatonic state. Are you sure this is what must be done?"

Naruto nodded. This is the only way. I will survive though. Take Deidara and get out of here. Our world is still possible."

"Hai."

In the real world Naruto suddenly fell to the ground unmoving. Itachi blinked before rushing over to Deidara and hoisting him over his shoulder.

"Hey wait what the hell is going on? Itachi what about the Namikaze?"

Itachi turned her back to her, but locked eyes with her one last time. "It has been a pleasure princess of Iwa but I'm afraid Akatsuki cannot afford casualties."

"You just leave him? You would betray him like this? Where is your honor?"

Itachi froze, before turning fully to look over Yukina. "You seem so worried over your worst enemy hime. I'll tell you this. There is no way on this world or the next that Naruto Uzamaki Namikaze is going to perish. Not without a trial that is."

With that the Uchiha shunshined out of the area, leaving Yukina to ponder the statement, moments before the platoon of Iwa nins surrounded the premise.

"Yukina-sama!" Yukina turned and found herself engulfed in a huge hug. She stiffened her body but relaxed as she recognized the dragon mask.

"Sojuro-sensei. It is good to see you!" Yukina smiled happily.

"The pleasure is all mine to see you are ok. That and you seemed to have incapacitated that bastard too." Following Sojuro's gaze Yukina saw Naruto's body.

"Sir. Should we terminate him right here?" A rookie ANBU shouted out his blade poised to end the life the Konoha powerhouse.

"NO!" Yukina bellowed her voice shaky and insecure. "You can't."

She quickly realized what she said and looked around to see all the ANBU, Sojuro included, staring at her with wide eyes.

_I need to think of something. But what? What can I say? _Yukina's eyes suddenly widened before narrowing on the rookie ANBU."We-we can't kill him here? Are you kidding me? We are at war with Konoha and this is their premier general. You know the rules. It is Iwa's policy as well as any other Nation's policy to capture if possible first."

Sojuro placed his hand on Yukiina's shoulder. "While that is true this is Naruto Namikaze. He is the Shinigami of Konoha and Yellow Flash's son and successor to the Hiraishin. We will probably never have this opportunity again."

Yukina seemed to mull this over until she turned around to address him, her eyes lighting up with a wild fire. "So you are willing to destroy your honor as Iwa shinobi by breaking your nindos to Iwa and killing a defenseless, unconscious shinobi?"

Everyone seemed to shrink from the statement and Sojuro himself felt very small. Straightening himself out he addressed his squad. "Take him into custody. He's coming with us to Iwa for interrogation and a trial."

Yukina sighed in relief before looking back at Naruto one last time. _I gave you the thing you needed most… time. I don't know why but you need to stay alive Namikaze. There's more about you than suspected and you are going to answer for everything soon enough._

****

**Hey everyone!**

**Ok so explanation for my absence. I needed to focus on school. I know I'm sorry but I got into Vanderbuilt University. Now I can focus on AP tests, but after that then nothing is stopping me from writing this story out to its completion. Ok so please review and tell me your thoughts.**

**Darkfox2**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone!**

**Ok so time to kick it up a notch. This story is going to get awesome now. Also make sure to read the notice in the bottom. Enjoy**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So then… I never thought I'd have you sitting in my chair…"

"Well for a ninja to rule out any variable is a foolish move…."

"I see. Well I'll make sure to remember that… you bastard."

"Hn."

Naruto scoffed as he gazed around the small eight by eight foot interrogation cell. The walls were all made from the looks of it titanium. This indicated that though the walls could have been made manually there could also be a Kinzoku user in Iwa. _If there is I'll have to make sure to kill him before I leave here. _

Looking around a bit more Naruto's face scrunched up in focus. He gave a tug at his arms and felt chains binding him. _Chakra absorbing. Impressive… but inevitably useless against me. _

Naruto suddenly stopped his thought process as he felt something inside him he hadn't felt in over a week. Taking a breathe Naruto closed his eyes and found him self in his own mindscape.

Naruto seemed to smirk as he gazed at a pair of gargantuan eyes staring back at him. "It is good to see you again… Kyuubi."

Yukina sighed as she rested on the sofa located in her father's study. It had been four hours since the ANBU squad found her and an unconscious Naruto. When she arrived back at Iwa she found herself assaulted by the sound of thousands of shouts and cries of happiness and joy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"They really missed you Yukina-sama."

Yukina held a look of disbelief as what appeared to be the entire village screaming and welcoming her back to Iwa. Sojiro smiled as his eyes combed every bit of Yukina, searching for injuries. He knew she was fine, god knows how many times the medics looked her over at the battlefield, but this was always a routine of his since he first taught her.

Nodding his satisfaction he placed a comforting hand on the princess of Iwa and gave a large grin. "Live it Yukina. Relish this moment and bask in the satisfaction that not only do you return to your people but bring the boogeyman himself in chains to our house. This is truly the beginning of the end for the war."

Sojiro's words reverberated around Yukina as she began to process every bit of information she could. Was capturing Naruto it? Was it all so easy that now he is out of the way Iwa's victory is assured? What of the Sannin? The Hokage? Was he that important?

As if reading her mind Sojiro turned to her, facing her directly, his back to the screaming crowd. "Yukina I know this is hard to believe but Naruto was all Konoha had anymore. The sannin are a broken and predictable bunch and can be countered by our Jinton users, I will personally deal with sharingan Kakashi, and the Hokage is no match for your father at his old age. Finally without Naruto's Hiraishin technique, our vastly superior numbers of ninja will completely overwhelm their infantry."

Turning back to the crowd Sojiro gave one more cheek splitting grin. "Now there is nothing that can stop us. Peace is almost upon us!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback end

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yukina stared on without a word, her mind replaying the encounter with Akatsuki and Naruto. Naruto's look as he faced off against the greatest of the world. His familiarity with the most infamous and his goals all seemed to mush together in Yukina's head

_Sensei… this… is far from over I'm afraid…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto smirked as he laid eyes on his once absent partner. "It has been a long time Kyuubi. I am glad you seem to be in spectacular condition."

"**Fuck off Mortal. Don't you dare look upon me as if I am a long lost experiment. Because of what that bitch did it was very miraculous I am still on this plane of existence. She did not know what she was doing… What she could have caused…"**

"Her actions, though questionable actually saved us from certain doom. Suffice to say despite the danger she even risked her own life to stabilize our chaotic chakra."

Kyuubi closed his eyes and sat on his haunches. His body seemed to be smaller than what it once was Naruto noted.

"**Naruto… this is the last chance. Though she did save us it weakened me. I cannot defeat my second self's consciousness and take it's body if that ever happens again. You must understand boy. I have never felt the need to fear before…."**

"I realize." Naruto cut in. "I am perfectly aware in your dock of power, as well as your obvious doubts at the success of the operation I wish to put into action. To be honest Kyuubi I didn't know your tenacity and bravery came from the confidence that you were the strongest of the bijus."

Naruto stepped inside the cage and looked up at the towering beast in contempt. "Is your bravery and audacity so easily quelled with this unfortunate series of events? Have you grown so weak you cannot fight? If that is the case then you no longer should be my partner. I seek an equal not a coward."

Silence seemed to surround the room and the air thickened with killing intent. The Kyuubi's fur began to ripple as a source of power great enough to swallow a shinobi village flooded the room. The fox's eyes glowed as he stared deeply into Naruto's own icy orbs.

"**Enough… Namikaze you realize I can rip you apart where you stand? To insult me like this is beyond my patience, even when it concerns you. The next time I will destroy you. Understand?"**

"Perfectly." Naruto matched Kyuubi's stare, holding his ground before the beast. "It's good to have the real you back… partner."

"**How are you going to get us out of this mess Naruto. I grow tired of this."**

Naruto turned around and began to walk out of the cage. As he continued his way towards the doorway he stopped for a moment Looking back slightly so only his left eye glance at the expecting fox he scoffed. "There is no need to explain as all will be unraveled. I will not be deterred. I will achieve what I must achieve. This world… is mine. Nothing shall stop me."

The blonde monster turned back and disappeared out of his mindscape, leaving his partner to muse on his parting words. _**I look forward to this new era. How fortunate fate can be. To grant me the opportunity of knowing the messiah of the tomorrow…**_

Naruto opened his eyes and was immediately assaulted by a high level of sound. Quickly identifying this to be the interrogator, Naruto ignored him in favor of reviewing his plan of action. _Kyuubi is back and so is most of my power. I must wait for Itachi and his group to strike tho…._

Naruto was broken out of his thought process as what seemed to the interrogator slammed his hands on the table before leveling a deathly stare on the Shinigami of Konoha.

"Listen asshole I will only say this once. I want your full cooperation in this interrogation. There is absolutely no way you can escape here." He cut himself off to gesture to the walls. "That there are titanium walls, almost impossible to break through by force. But I'm sure you already knew that didn't you?

The blonde Namikaze's visage remained impassive as he followed basic protocol for POWs and interrogation.… Of course the most basic rule is to commit suicide over all else, but fuck that…

Naruto's lips cracked a ruthless smile. Besides this man was completely harmless compared to Ibiki. It was almost comical.

"Hey you bastard I'm talking to you!" Once again Naruto was broke away from his thoughts, this time though instead it was by a punch. The attack packed quite a wallop as even Naruto slumped a little after the hit. _Hn. Quite a punch there. I have to be careful. In my weakened state even a pathetic Jounin like this can hurt me. _

"So then are you going to speak or should I just start completely breaking you down demon?" The man leaned a bit forward till his mouth was inches away from Naruto's left ear. "Quite frankly Namikaze I beg you to keep quiet. I would love to have an excuse to brutally fuck you up for what you have down to this country and it's people."

"I take it I killed your brother?"

Another punch lurched Naruto's head back violently before the man grabbed the blonde's shirt collar and yanked him back to sitting position. "No, my wife. I loved her more than anything. Of course that doesn't mean anything to you does it? To have feelings. To love. Answer me this demon have you even felt anything for anyone or are you just the machine automated monster they say you are?"

"Hn. I didn't know incompetence such as you could be able to woo any female. Furthermore concerning your question before I answer tell me this Iwa stooge. Have you ever even done battle with me or have you just sat here like a coward while your comrades fell on the battlefield?"

Silence enveloped the room. A thick aura of hate pricked Naruto's senses as the man in front of him began to shake. Naruto couldn't have pissed off the guy any more. _Hn… seems he can't handle a little verbal torture… ironic. However much I hurt him I will not stand him thinking he is in control. This charade has gone on long enough!_

Veins started to show around the man's arms as he clenched his fists in fury. However before the man could act something changed to alter his mindset. "W-w-w-what is going on? How could this be? You have chakra absorbing shackles. There is no way you can be emitting this kind of power."

Naruto's entire body began to ripple in power as the shackles were strained by the excess output of demonic chakra. To the spectators as well as the interrogator the sight was truly terrifying as their blonde captive alternated between human and demon features.

"I will only speak to one person and one person alone. Bring me…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yukina." Said girl spun around only to be greeted by an exhausted Iwa nin who looked to be in a tremendous amount of stress. "Yukina please you must accompany me to the torture and interrogation department. It's Namikaze he is displaying enormous energy levels which are threatening to bring the entire building down he said he will only talk to you. Please you must come quickly.

_What is your game Naruto? Tch fine I will play along for now._ Yukina nodded before running to the torture and interrogation cells at full speed. "Whatever you are planning for me Namikaze I will be ready. I may have given you time to escape by not killing you but I will have my answers now whether you like it or not…" Her mumblings went unnoticed as her speed made her become a blur to the general populace.

"Ahh so you made it." Naruto faced his so called rival in the cell, his hands still firmly kept in the shackles, his power calmed now that his desired target stood before him.

Yukina huffed while glaring at the Naruto's eyes. "Well with you about the T & I department building down I didn't have much of a choice now did I? So now that I'm here I need to know… why did you call me here to do the interrogation?

Naruto frowned before gesturing to the one-way mirror to his right. "I know there are others watching. Make them leave and let's talk for real. Just you and me."

"No I don't think so Namikaze. I'll be damned before I give you the supreme opportunity to escape."

"My my someone seems to have lost confidence in their skills. Do you acknowledge your weakness then hime?"

Yukina grinded her teeth together before launching her hardest punch at Naruto, knocking him back and onto the floor. She jumped over the table and landed on his chest before grabbing the scruff of his shirt. "No more games and no more feeling superior I have you now. You are nothing now. No power to use… nothing at all. You play by my games."

Naruto just smiled before turning sideways spitting out a glob of blood. "You are sadly mistaken if I will cooperate with a weak person such as yourself."

"You bastard! Yukina began her onslaught upon the hapless blonde, punching him everywhere she could hit as she straddled his sides. Blood, not of her own, coated her knuckles as she continued to beat Naruto into the floor.

"You… talk… now… Namikaze" Yukina yelled in between punches. "I want to know what is your true motives? Tell me now! You damn bastard come …. On? What the hell?"

Yukina's fist was raised, poised to deliver another blow when all of a sudden the sound of chuckling fills her ears.

"hehehehehe so it seems you truly wish to know my plans huh? Well they are exactly what you think they are. Now then you can either choose to continue this now or try again tomorrow. I can tell you now I'm done speaking."

Yukina exhaled wildly before hopping off of Naruto and exiting the cell. Before closing Yukina's last words struck Naruto. "I will be back tomorrow. And I will find out why you are like this."

"I invite you to try hime." Naruto chuckled again before closing his eyes and entering a meditative position. Try as he might to hide it the girl packed quite a punch and he took quite a beating just now. After this he needed to rest and heal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that Night

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yukina tossed and turned as her thoughts kept her from sleep. For the life of her she couldn't understand why she was feeling this way. Naruto has always been her enemy. From the day she first exited the academy at 11 years old. Her friends told her how their parents used to tell stories of a monster of an ANBU who acted like more of a boogey-man than a shinobi. A being who was only identified by his fox mask.

She festered her fear and confusion into hatred when she learned of what kind of atrocities this man, no this thing had done to Iwa. The hatred only grew over time.

Looking back Yukina chuckled to herself while outstretched in her bed. _The first time I met him… what an experience that was…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Futon blades quickly stripped flesh from bone as one man stood his ground against many. His movements were like a dance. He moved in a way that implied anything, but betrayed nothing. An oni spirit with a mind set on death. A true shinobi.

Naruto stood calmly as he assessed the situation around him. In a moment of desperation his comrades had attempted a tactical retreat as Iwa's numbers continued to grow, eventually overwhelming them. It was at these times he was deployed.

In times of no hope that was when he was needed. _Because I could do the impossible… Because I am the impossible… a demon with a demon sealed inside him. _

The 300 proud Iwa soldiers so ready to decimate the platoon of 100 Konoha shinobi now mostly lay on the ground, their limbs forcefully amputated waiting to die or the fortunate few who were able to get a quick death. The rest of them, some 80 nins left backed away slowly, looks of pure fear etched on their faces.

"Shinobi of Iwa it seems that the tides have turned. Know that you die in vain for Konoha shall never fall."

Suddenly Naruto tilted his head to the side as a blade streaked past him, cutting into his cheek. Eyes widened he looked with calculating eyes upon the newcomer as if challenging her.

"You...

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yukina's POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_His face was the pinnacle of handsome. If he was not who I had been told of then I might even have considered him in a different light. It was clear though this was no man to begin with. It was a demon who took on the form of a man. _

_Yes that could only be the answer. This death and carnage. He doesn't even have a single emotion indicating remorse. Despicable. _

"You bastard… all these men… I can't believe things like you exist. Demons in human form. I'll end your existence right now!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yukina POV end

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yukina charged forward her blade poised to strike Naruto down only to be swiftly knocked to the side as Naruto lifted his own blade to counter. What followed was a beautiful dance of blade as each wielded was simply seen as a blur, the only indication of a fight occurring was the sound of metal clashing against metal and the sight of sparks igniting the air.

Suddenly both fighters leapt back, Naruto hunched over and Yukina crouching. Their eyes never leaving each other as they each looked upon each other appraisingly. The first to move was Yukina as she grew tired of the silent exchange and threw her blade up in the air.

Going through a dozen hand seals she ended by slamming her left hand on the ground immediately jumping up in the air catching her katana with her right hand.

"**Iwa ryū misairu**" Yukina shouted out before the ground shook, cracking under the strain of something underneath it.

A dragon the size of a three-story building burst forth from the earth, seemingly sentient, as it honed his gaze upon Yukina before positioning himself so she would land on his head.

"If you think I'm only good at kenjutsu then think again you overrated demon because I am just getting warmed up." Yukina waited for the stoic expression on Naruto to crack in fear or even surprise. Yukina was disappointed as Naruto seemed to only consider her with his apathetic look.

"Impressive jutsu. I would not have guessed one like you to have it but then again you are the Tsuchikage's daughter. Also let me make it clear I never acknowledged those skills in kenjutsu you seem so proud of. I suggest before entering battle you store your arrogance and foolishness away lest you fail to even make things interesting for me fool."

By the end of his speech Yukina was ready to kill him ten times over.

"Aaaargh you fucking bastard die!" Yukina's hands formed the ram sign and the dragon jetted forward ready to completely annihilate Naruto. Naruto himself only cocked an eyebrow up before sheathing his blade and spreading his legs out.

His eyes closed and from Yukina's point of view it seemed he was giving up. "Hahaha it seems now you accept your fate as you meet a superior opponent. Die you monster for all the death and sadness you have caused."

For a moment everything stood still before Yukina gasped as Naruto opened his eyes to reveal blood red orbs with a cursed black slit for a pupil glare back at her. "**Sekai no kattā." **His whisper seemed to echo across the scarred battlefield as the Iwa shinobi left stood from a distance watching their Hime and the Shinigami of Konoha do battle.

"Ahhh" Yukina bit back a curse as she nursed her side. His move… just cut her dragon to pieces with her with it had she not escaped in time. She staggered back re-analyzed her situation while glaring at him.

His blade seemed to break the sound barrier as he unsheathed his Katana and destroy her jutsu. What's more is that he seemed to be relatively unexhausted by the attack. _So I guess I know why they call him a shinigami…_

"You know… You are truly weak…" His cold voice broke her from her musings as she snapped her head to him. He seemed to consider her more as he sheathed his sword and stated to walk towards her. "I expected more… much more…"

Subconsciously she began to take steps back as she realized how close he was getting. Her breath hitched and her heart felt like bursting from her chest. _Wait what? Wait no no no it can't end like this what is going on this can't be. God damn it. Damn it all. It cannot end like this._

Yukina looked once again into her soon to be executioner's eyes only to see dead pools staring back at her. Her eyes widened and giving a yelp she hopped back, getting distance from her enemy. _I'm going to die… I'm going to die… _

She closed her eyes silently accepted her fate as she heard footsteps continue to make their even pace towards her direction. _He won't stop. Not until I'm dead. _

"_Hime..."_

_What? _Yukina found herself seeing brief flashes of her life. Her birthdays with her father. Her training.

XXXXXXXXXX

Flashback

XXXXXXXXXXX

"_Hime… you know one day you will be a great fighter. You will change the world. I know it." Her father sat, crosslegged on the floor as he gazed on a 7 year old Yukina. "You continue to impress me with your skills. You may very well surpass me one day."_

"_No way Tou-sama. You're the leader of everyone in Iwa. You're so strong. I could never be like that. I accept that…"_

_Yukina looked down as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. She gasped as a hand laid itself gently on her head. Looking up she saw her father's smiling face. _

"_You'll do fine. I believe in you."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Flashback end

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Tou-sama believes in me I can't let it end. No everyone believes in me. I will fight. I WILL WIN!_

Yukina's eyes snapped open as she fear completely disappeared, her hesitation died and her fighting spirit raised to full effect. Naruto was suddenly saturated by Yukina's potent chakra and in his surprise he found himself under attack

Yukina's landed critical stab wound into Naruto's stomach. The blond in hunched over a bit coughing up blood. Yukina roared before launching a high kick at Naruto, smashing his face against her foot, off of her bloodied blade.

"This ends now!" Yukina's punches and kicks were a flurry of movement as she poured all of her rage, passion, and chakra into her attacks. "Last one… You're dead!" Rearing up her right arm she screamed before landing her biggest hit on him right in the stomach where his stab wound was.

Naruto's eyes seemed to roll into the back of his eyes as he was catapulted backwards, landing awkwardly to a skidding stop. A coughing fit enveloped the blonde as blood continued to pour out of his mouth.

Yukina was panting from her onslaught. Everything she had was in that. If he could continue then it was over. Her world froze as she heard a strange noise coming from Naruto's direction. Looking over she found the noise to be a chuckle coming from Naruto himself.

"hehehe…hehehehe… hehehhe… finally… finally…" Naruto seemed to be talking to himself but Yukina heard it all. Raising himself up more he eyed Yukina in a new light it seemed.

"It seems I was wrong about you… I hope that wasn't your all though because after showing me that I will not hold back. Prepare for de.."

He was interrupted an ANBU appeared next to him. After whispering something in his ear he frowned before nodding as the ANBU bowed before shunshining away. "It seems our time is cut princess of Iwa. Victory is yours today. Take it but remember that I will cut down twice as many Iwa nins as before until I find you on the battlefield… you are mine Yukina Obunaga."

Yukina's breath hitched again as he said that. She shook herself and steeled her resolve. "Bring it on bastard. I'll meet you on every front. I won't stop training until I kill you as well. Your days are numbered demon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback end

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Hmm what a strange thing to remember. I don't know why but I must know something right now._

Giving up on sleeping the restless Obunaga dressed in light shinobi's clothing before disappearing into the night, her destination the Torture and Interrogation department.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"So… the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi has been captured by Iwa? How could this have happened? Answer quickly before I choose to end your miserable existences Itachi… Deidara"

Itachi and Deidara stared at the holographic image of their leader in the Akatsuki hideout. Both kept their visages calm however they were completely under the whim of the leader at this point.

"Sir it was unavoidable. It was Yukina Obunaga. She interrupted us when we were capturing Naruto. She was with him when we confronted the pair. It seemed they just battled as both were fatigued we took the opportunity but were soon forced to leave as 50 ANBU chakra signatures appeared to be minutes away. The two still could fight and even exhausted ninja like the Princess of Iwa and the Shinigami of Konoha could not be detained so quickly.

Itachi bit back a breath as he analyzed his lie. To his knowledge everything he said was flawless. _Now to finish it._

"We can still get him though. Iwa is holding a tribunal to him for his crimes against them. Allow me to form a team of 4 of us and our victory is assured regardless of their numbers. This will also give us the chance to take the Yonbi jinchuuriki as well."

Pein seemed to calm as he assessed Itachi's proposition. "You have failed me once again Itachi however with this move I will give you one final chance to redeem yourself. Take whoever you feel can promise victory. If the mission fails… I will kill you."

"Of course leader-sama" Itachi bowed, secretly disgusted with what he had to do to let everything go as planned. "I will take with me Deidara, Sasori, and Kakuzu. Deidara and Sasori both will serve as distractions while Kakuzu and I will take Naruto. The Yonbi will also be taken if possible."

"Good then you have two days. Prepare and move out. I will inform Sasori and Kakuzu of your plan and have them meet you in the border of Iwa no Kuni tomorrow."

"Hai."

The projection phased out and both Deidara and Itachi breathed out a sigh. "That was close yeah." Deidara smirked as he looked up to the ceiling. "I can't believe we are doing this. I really am the mad bomber they always said I was yeah…"

Itachi seemed to consider this before shrugging. "I certainly don't mind allowing my life to get more and more exciting. Especially if it has Naruto-kun involved."

Deidara laughed, his cackles echoing throughout the cave. " Hahaha I swear I can't help but think you're homosexual yeah hahaha." Deidara locked eyes on Itachi during his laughing spree and was immediately caught in a genjutsu. "Awww you're spoiled sport yeah…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sat crosslegged meditating, keeping perfectly still to avoid breaking focus. He needed to conserve chakra and store it in the Shiki Fuin. Doing this will hide how much chakra I really have which can end up to help in the future breakout.

His concentration was broken anyway when he sensed a familiar presence before smirking. He still was feeling her right hook on his face.

A door opened and he heard light footsteps tread cautiously to his cell. There she stood, Yukina Obunaga. "What brings you here in the dead of night hime? I must say this visit is quite… unexpected."

"No games Namikaze I only came so you can answer this one question then I'll leave that all there is to it. Can you do that?"

"Hmm and what is in exchange for this? I mean depending on the question I expect compensation."

Yukina huffed angrily before crossing he arms under her chest. "Fine you asshole name your price I don't care just answer."

Naruto smirked, "so be it. What would you like to know?"

"That day all those years ago, when I first met you on that battlefield, why didn't you kill me?"

Naruto's eyes widened as he tried to comprehend this. "What brought this on? What is your aim?"

"Just… just answer me please. I need to know why didn't you kill me. You and I both know you could have done away with me with the same move you used on my dragon so why?"

Naruto stayed silent as he searched his mind for a suitable answer. While he could be cruel with his answer he did agree to answer truthfully and it seemed like something was telling him to keep that promise. _Damn demon code…_

Naruto sighed before looking into Yukina's confused fiery eyes. "I did it because at the time I realized I had never been so utterly dominated before until you attacked me. In that moment when I saw you open your eyes and attack I saw your potential. What you were… what you could become. A diamond in the rough… hehehehe."

Naruto turned away with an amused look on his face. "I thought that with you around I could finally have someone to test myself against. A… rival you can say. There you have your answer now begone girl."

Receiving no reply Naruto turned to look at Yukina only to see you slack-jawed expression. "Wh-wh-what? Are you serious that's the real reason?"

"Yes in case you forgot I have demonic blood in me now. With that blood I must follow the code of honor. I promised the truth and so I said it."

Yukina's once solemn, subdued form ignited suddenly as she processed what her arch enemy told her. _He thinks of me as a rival. Him… Naruto Namikaze the Shinigami of Konoha and arguably the strongest man in the world thinks of me as an… equal. _

Yukina without knowing adopted a wide grin. "Well ok that's all I wanted to know. Thanks Namikaze."

"Know you now owe me now though Obunaga." Naruto lazily drawled out. "Did you forget or were you trying to get out of your part of the deal?"

Yukina snapped out of her jubilation as a frown marred her face. "Are you calling me a cheat bastard? Name what you want in return I'll complete to shut you up."

"Hahahaha if only it was that simple. I think I'll hold onto this request for now hime. However I want to let you know something before you leave."

"And that is?" Yukina tapped her foot impatiently waiting for Naruto to speak his peace. She wanted to leave and contemplate further her conflicting feelings. His next comment only added to her confusion as well as a sleepless night.

"To be honest… my answer before did not encompass my true answer so to speak." Naruto bit back in disgust as he digested what he was going to have to say. Taking it slowly he uttered the words that would shake Yukina's core and plant a seed of revolution within her.

Naruto took a deep breath. "I also spared you that day because you were and still are the most beautiful girl I had ever met."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yo it's been a while. **

**I know I'm pretty shitty and hypocritical. Well no more this is back online damn it. I have winter break from college to buckle down and deliver and so I will. Prepare for action packed chapters and a developing love story that will make Romeo and Juliet seem like sakura and saskue cannon…. **

**Anyways Review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Everyone!**

**It's been a long time since I sent a chapter your way. Time for make-up. Anyways hope you enjoy. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Is there anything wrong Yukina-sama?"

"Huh?" Yukina broke away from her unyielding stare of her breakfast as she prepared for a new day. Thinking quickly she smiled at the maid before shaking her head in the negative. "Nothing is wrong Saeko. I apologize I'm still sleepy is all."

"I see. Well you should relax more often. You are such an inspiration to all people in Iwa. I am so proud to have served your family all these years." Saeko smiled warmly before bowing and exiting, leaving Yukina to once again delve into her thoughts.

_Hmm. Wrong indeed. What exactly happened last night? I didn't expect it for a second… was that even real or was it a dream? Is it really true that Namikaze even has that side to him?_

XXXXXXXXX

Flashback (last night)

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto took a deep breath. "I also spared you that day because you were and still are the most beautiful girl I had ever met."

"W-w-what?" Yukina lurched back as if struck by something. Her stomach emptied and a million thoughts buzzed in her mind as she tried to comprehend the meaning of this.

Naruto sighed as he assessed the damage done by having to let out this truth. _It seems I had to divulge that too. There are no half-truths allowed either. I am compelled to be honest if called upon. What a slippery slope…_

"A slippery slope indeed" Naruto mumbled under his breath. He realized the potential this fact had to change everything. The fact that somewhere, even now that he is not even fully human, Naruto finds Yukina Obunaga attractive. _As if I wouldn't either way. Strength aside she is a resourceful, beautiful woman. _

As if sensing Naruto's unholy thoughts of her Yukina blushes red and points accusingly at Naruto. "You were thinking perverted thoughts weren't you? You bastard I spent a week with you in a cave and slept even unprotected. What did you do to me? Am I even a virgin anymore you rapist scum!"

"Hahahahahahahaha" Naruto laugh only served to annoy Yukina further.

"What is so funny damnit? It's true isn't it? You violated me. Fuck you, you miserable bastard!" Yukina trembled as her imagination took hold of her. Her mind was speeding so fast to so many conclusions she didn't even know what she was saying exactly.

"Would you cut your rabble you petulant child? For one I would be hard pressed to do anything of the sort to you when we were in the cave for I was as injured as you. Second while I admit you are beautiful and strong I still view you as an enemy and will kill you as soon as I am able. Third I was not even thinking perverted thoughts until you brought them up which leads me to believe it was you who were thinking perverted thoughts… hentai."

Yukina recoiled again and her eyes glazed for a bit interpreting everything. With a sigh she calmed herself before remembering his last comment. Running up to Naruto's now sitting form she grabbed the scruff of his shirt with one hand and slammed him into the wall of the cell.

"I… am… not… a … pervert" Yukina huffed, each word accompanied by slamming Naruto into the wall. Naruto merely weathered the treatment with as straight a face as he could though by the end of Yukina's violent response a pained gasp escaped him.

Naruto's yelp seemed to snap Yukina out of her righteous fury as she stared at what she was doing. _This is so familiar… Why is it so familiar to me? Wait a second!_

Just then Yukina remembered that fateful day after she fused Naruto's chakra and how he slammed her into the wall as well garnering her to scream out in pain. _I am doing to him what he did to me… I am him… He was right I am becoming a monster. Or am I already one?_

She dropped Naruto unceremoniously and he landed on the cold ground in a heap. Yukina herself fell on her butt as she tried to somehow justify her actions and differentiate them with her blonde prisoner.

Listening to his pained breaths as he lay prone in his uncomfortable position Yukina resolved herself to do what was right. Slowly advancing on the wounded Konoha nin she stopped as a guttural growl escaped Naruto's throat.

"So you aren't finished yet I see? Do your worst Obunaga scum. It will take more than this to finish me." In truth Naruto was in serious trouble. The amount of damage he took from Yukina's tirade earlier in the day coupled with the continuous siphoning of his chakra and the impediment of his healing factor left him as vulnerable as any normal ninja. If Yukina continued her beating he would surely be crippled if not in mortal danger.

From his position to the ground, his forehead pressed against the cement and his right eye straining itself to stare at Yukina's moves, his one eye widened as Yukina continued her advance on him despite his warning. Naruto closed his eye and accepted his fate as he felt her presence right next to him.

_So this is then? I guess I was fated to die in prison cell alone. At least I die by the hands of one of my greatest enemies… Do your worst Yuki- what?_

Naruto was gently lifted and flipped so he sat on the ground, his back propped by Yukina's hand as her other worked to heal what she could.

_Jeez I really did a number on him this time. I didn't think I was so strong. I mean he always heals from things like these… Oh wait _Yukina's eyes widened in understanding _He is not himself because of the siphoning of his chakra. He can't heal properly. This must have really hurt then_

Looking back on when Naruto slammed he into the cave wall she estimated now the force she used to hurt Naruto here was probably on the same level. _He didn't even make a sound until the very end… I was screaming so loud… How can a man have such a pain tolerance? What was he put through?_

Deciding to voice her thoughts Yukina moved in close to Naruto's ear, her breath brushing up against his neck. "What made you the way you are… Naruto?"

Her action elicited a reaction from both Naruto and Yukina herself. Yukina blushed red again and questioned why did she make her question sound as if she was concerned. Naruto on the other hand had a completely different thought.

_She used my name…_

Shaking her head she was about to say forget it and leave when his strained voice resonated across the cell walls. His voice was hushed yet still authoritative, as if despite his clear weakness right now he acted infallible. Yet if you could listen to him well, one could hear Naruto's tone betray a need for acknowledgment.

"When I was five years old the instructors assigned to me by the council of Konoha were given the task to begin my resistance training. It was deemed necessary that I be able to rebuff any form of pain in order to seem invincible and in inhuman. It would serve as an intimidation factor as well as a tool to use in order to stay focused despite pain coursing through me."

Naruto took a breath and exhaled slowly, Yukina frozen on the spot as she held her breath waiting for him to continue. "I was started off with lacerations ranging in deepness. Then as soon as I could handle the pain without flinching they escalated the training to include whipping. Poisons, fire, controlled drowning, and brutal beatings followed after they deemed my pain tolerance to be suitable it was only when I was… -oof"

Naruto stiffened upon feeling a heavy weight pressing itself against him. He prepared for the next wave of assault but was shocked by what happened next.

_Is she… crying?_

Yukina's hot tears streamed down her face as she continued to hug Naruto, holding his form locked in place with his head on her shoulder. Naruto could not believe what he was seeing. Yukina Obunaga, the princess of Iwa and arguably his biggest enemy was showing him mercy and even… compassion?

"Why?" Naruto gargled out. "Why do you even care what happened to me? I am just a monster remember?" Naruto's question was met with a fierce shake of Yukina's head as she squeezed him even tighter.

"I know this is wrong… you are my enemy and you still are but I would never wish that upon my worst enemy… I would never wish what you had to go through as a child to anyone for anything in the world…."

Yukina pictured herself when five years old. Although she was lonely sometimes because no one her age would play with her because she had 'weird' powers she had her otou-sama and Soujiro who always loved her and gave her affection. For anyone to have to face such hatred and torture at that age, it was no wonder Naruto turned out the way he did.

_Wait a minute… Naruto? Since when do I call him by his first name so casually now?_

Shaking that question out of her head she focused on healing the rest of Naruto's wounds while hugging the Kyuubi jinchurikki close to her body. She completely missed the look of shock on Naruto's face as he digested Yukina's response to his question.

_Such kindness… For her proclaimed nemesis no less. She actually refuses to acknowledge a difference in treating me to any other. She views my life… as any other. Is she trying to say that I'm human? Is she acknowledging me?_

"**Kami fuck it all." **Kyuubi's voice resounded throughout his cell as he viewed Naruto's reaction to Yukina's answer. **"I cannot blame you for your reaction Naruto… she is either a greater liar than that Uchiha you favor or she is genuine in her feelings. If it is the latter then she is foolish for thinking that is worthy of a weakling's logic. Yet at the same time for such a powerful fighter her kindness is unheard of. She is like that woman… **

Naruto himself seemed to mirror Kyuubi's logic as he stayed silent throughout the entire process, even when he felt himself strong enough to force her off of him his hands remained stationary beside him. Even when he knew that Yukina's guard was down and it would take but a mere second to snap her neck did he do anything except sit with an unreadable expression and allow Yukina to heal him fully.

As Yukina checked Naruto's body for any other injuries she unwittingly began to check out his rippling muscles and blushed in embarrassment. _You stupid fool, are you kidding me! Pull yourself together!_

Leaning Naruto against the cell wall gently Yukina stood up, before buckling slightly and falling to her knees. She exhaled harshly while doing an internal check-up on herself only to realize her chakra stores were dangerously close to depleted.

_How much chakra did it take to heal him! I mean I only know the mystic hand technique so the more taxing injuries needed more chakra but to think there was so much damage to be fixed is astounding. The fact he wasn't screaming in agony before is amazing in and of itself…_

Yukina wiped the sweat off her brow and decided to sit for a moment and regain some chakra while also gauging Naruto's reaction to what happened between them. Staring into his down cast face Yukina sighed as she realized how pointless it all was. This was Naruto Namikaze. The strongest man in the world. A man feared by her father and everyone else that he considers in his way or otherwise. What was the point of waiting for a hum-

"Thank you."

"W-w-what?" Yukina nearly screamed out.

"Thank you" Naruto repeated his face looking up to meet hers. She gasped as their eyes locked and she saw the same sight as she did during their fight in Kikio Pass and his invasion of Iwa. It was so vulnerable… so honest… so

"human" she whispered. She eeped when she found she said that out loud and prayed it was too silent for him to hear. He gave no outward reaction so she sighed in relief before standing up with a small smile on her face.

"You're welcome… Namikaze. Don't expect me to act all friendly with you know just because I sympathized with your pathetic situation though. We are still enemies and tomorrow I will still be interrogating you so be prepared to answer my questions or face more pain got it?"

She mentally patted herself on the back for her response. _That will set things into equilibrium between us._

"Understood. I wouldn't have it any other way… Yukina."

Yukina's eyes widened when she heard Naruto say her name as it was. She pushed it out of her mind though as it was starting to get light outside and she needed to leave. Giving a nod she shunshined away to her apartment before collapsing on her bed, mind reeling with activity.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flash back end

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What a night indeed" Yukina whispered. For a moment that blonde Konoha bastard seemed like any other man. He even seemed completely human. But that couldn't be right since if he was indeed human then everything Yukina could not justify her hatred for him then.

For years Yukina fostered her hatred for Naruto by considering him an anomaly of nature. A demon in human skin. Something not right in the world that needed to be extinguished. She justified her Machiavellian tactics and her unyielding resolve to kill him on this fact. Yet if he was a human all this time….

"Yukina." Yukina jumped and turned sharply to face her father, the Tsuchikage.

"Oh I'm sorry for not seeing you father I was deep into thought" Yukina replied lightly. Her father seemed to give her an appraising look before nodding his head and moving closer to encompass her in a hug.

"There is no need to apologize Yuki-chan. I understand. This has been a very hectic week and this business with Namikaze is not helping. He only responds to you though so you must be the one to interrogate him. I should be the one apologizing to you." Aoshi broke from his hug and leveled a look into his only child's eyes. "If you need a vacation or time to relax then tell me and I will personally deal with Namikaze. You have done enough. I am so proud of you."

Her father's hug and confession left Yukina speechless. She was so touched by her father's compassion and love for her, both her body and heart warm from her father's actions. Suddenly a stray thought seemed to posses her.

_Could this be how Naruto felt when I did this last night?_

The idea was definitely plausible. By all means if the Shinigami of Konoha still possessed human emotion then his actions last night were not a ploy or act. He really did those things because he's human. Naruto Namikaze is still a human. The revelation rocked her to her core.

Could she still go through with inhuman torture on him? Maybe she should take a vacation and allow her father to handle Naruto… wait! She had to handle Naruto. He was her responsibility, she brought him to Iwa. Also Naruto would not be able to handle her father's treatment of him. He can bear great amounts of pain but his pride does not let him accept it until his body is in tatters.

_He'll die…_

No. I will not let that happen. There are still so many questions I have left unanswered and he has a lot of explaining to do.

Nodding to herself after deciding what she should do she looked to her father, who remained silent during her contemplation and smiled at her father.

"Don't worry about me father. I am fine. Besides no one is going to interrogate Namikaze other than me. He is my responsibility. Thank you for loving me so much." She said the last part while reaching over to hug him now. She briefly wondered if her blonde prisoner had ever experienced this feeling before but quickly pushed it out of her head. She didn't have all day to daydream. It was time to go the Interrogation department.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Utter chaos. That was the state of Konoha if anyone had happened to come across the battle scared ninja village. Bodies of fallen shinobi brethren lay on the ground, dead or close to it as the fighting raged on.

On one side were Danzo and the entire division of 'Ne,' the other was the entirety of Konoha. The battle was centered on Hokage tower, where the council was bunkered down by ANBU for their protection as the rebellion raged on.

"What exactly is going on tiger?" Himura demanded while keeping himself from falling as an earthquake caused the entire building to shake.

"Sir it seems elder Danzo and his root division are storming the tower in an effort to kill you. We know this because no other part of the village is being affected other than Hokage tower where you are located. The main contingent of forces that we have in Konoha cannot attack with their ninjutsu due to possible collateral damage as well as the fact the enemies are sticking close to the tower, using it as a way to ward off decimating attacks" the ANBU stated before disappearing to defend the building.

"God damnit… he's played his hand perfectly. If one jutsu or attack for that matter destroys this building and kills us all even if you finish off his forces then the entirety of Konoha's leadership will have been cut. Konoha would surely die off in the war with Iwa, especially since the Kyuubi is not at our disposal anymore" Koharu spat.

"Not that the bastard child would help. He always seemed to be closer to Danzo than any of us despite Danzo's treatment of him… could it be?" Hiashi gasped as he realized what this was. "Danzo's doing this because of Namikaze. He knows we sent him on a suicide mission that worked!"

"Oh fuck what are we supposed to do then. What the hell do we do?" one civilian council member asked, his voice laced with fear.

"We can't solve this diplomatically then" Himura turned to the last ANBU in the room with them. "You there what is the status of the battle? How many of the intruders have breached the building?"

His answer was met with a kunai to the throat as the ANBU took off his mask to reveal Danzo's apprentice, Sai. "Mission objective underway, isolation of the council members followed by alert of success then decimation. Prepare yourselves."

With that Sai made a handsign and the left wall of the room blew apart, revealing Danzo, and twenty other masked 'Ne' shinobi.

"Kill them" was Danzo's only reply as he stomped his cane on the ground his men attacked. While the battle was a fierce one and the twenty-two elite rebels, Danzo, and Sai included were reduced to a mere eleven the deed was done. The council of Konoha, composed of the shinobi clan heads and corrupt civilian leaders was soundly defeated with only a few shinobi clan heads alive for prisoners.

Staring down on the bound forms of Shikaku Nara, Tsume Inuzuka, and Inoichi Yamanaka, Danzo eyed the clan heads with little interest. To him they were paper tigers now. Weak and exposed and most of all subject to justice. However these clan heads also advocated for Naruto in the past and so they deserve a second chance. A second chance they will get to have.

"Shikaku, Tsume, Inoichi. Do you know why you are alive?" Danzo started while standing perfectly calm and still, his 'Ne' forces standing in attention as fighting stopped between the ninja.

"You took this tower only, focusing all attention here while at the same time using the building and what was inside as part of your tactics to mitigate the damage to a minimal, preserving life as well. You killed everyone inside this building mercilessly except for Tsume, Inoichi, and I, who also happen to be the only clan heads that have supported Naruto Namikaze in the past.

Shikaku sighed as he finished his analysis. "It seems this is a rebellion for the sake of Naruto right? You really did attach yourself to him as his master then. Hehehe your treatment of him in the council room all this time… it was an act. I should have known."

"Correct as always Shikaku this is for Naruto. Now that the dead rotting branches have been cut away once again the tree of Konoha shall stand tall. Sarutobi will return to a new Konoha once his business with the Daimyo is done. A Konoha that will welcome Naruto with open arms when he returns" finished Danzo, a smirk threatening to split his face.

"What? Naruto? But didn't Uzuki-san report him dead?" Tsume staggered while her eyes widened at the implication.

"Yes Tsume Naruto is still alive. But no he had no part in this Coup de'tat. He does not even know it is happening. We received information in root that there was a chakra source similar to Naruto's twenty miles northeast of Kikio Pass. I know he is alive. We will find him and bring him back a hero as he deserves. Until Sarutobi returns I am acting Hokage. Acknowledge the new standings and let us hear where your loyalties lie.

"My loyalty is with Konoha… Hokage –sama" Shikaku spoke, with both Tsume and Inoichi looking at him in surprise. Inoichi was the first to break his stupor and chuckle lightly.

"If Shikaku is in then I am in as well. Years of being his teammate has taught me to heed his judgment. Though you killed one of my best friends today, Shikaku winced as Chouza appeared in his mind, I am willing to accept it was for the greater good. I will acknowledge your plans Danzo.

Danzo himself nodded before turning to Tsume who looked down as if contemplating what to do. Looking up after a minute she sighed and relaxed. "I know this was inevitable somehow… call it a sixth sense or woman's intuition but I did always favor Naruto and I knew this needed to be done. Let us move forward together from here and make sure Konoha is still strong enough to win the war."

Her answer made Danzo smile as he made a motion and the three clan head's ropes were cut. "You all have gained my respect again. I am glad we may all approach the new era together let us put an end to this one-day civil war and exit together."

All three nodding Danzo walked forward outside with Inoichi, Shikaku and Tsume where at least a couple hundred ninja stood on edge of what to do.

"Shinobi of Konoha listen well for I have something I must say to you" Danzo's voice resounded throughout the area gaining everyone's attention. What has happened here is nothing more than justice being served to the corrupt in this village. It was found that most of the council of Konoha were steeped in corruption and treason in order to facilitate their own agendas and were also guilty of subjugating your fellow shinobi to suicide missions for personal gain." Spreading his arms out towards Shikaku, Inoichi, and Tsume Danzo continued, his voice increasing in volume.

"The three clan heads before you and I are what remain of the council of Konoha. We are those who have stayed true to the tree and have served it with the intention of preserving the village before personal greed and thus are the legitimate government of this village. Finally your Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, had personally given me, Tsume, Inoichi and Shikaku the mission to infiltrate and destroy the council while he was away and will verify the mission in a village address once he returns from his meeting with the Daimyo. I ask you lower your weapons and accept the new order for it is the will of your hokage, your council, and of Konoha!"

Danzo's speech was beautiful. In every sense of the word thought Shikaku. The entirety of Konoha was cheering for him as he stood tall like a hero does after defeating a goliath. _This is for the best though. Now all that is left is Naruto… _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Where are you Naruto-kun?" Yuugao frowned as she surveyed the location said to be where the chakra spike originated. Sitting in a lotus position, the female ANBU closed her eyes and searched for any residual chakra that resembled Naruto's. Opening here eyes suddenly she pinpointed something five miles east of her location.

Speedy towards the source she quickly came upon the scared land that was used as Deidara's and Naruto's battle ground. Touching the ground, she felt the dirt to be soft meaning this must have been done a day or two ago at most.

_Naruto is out there. I know it now. But where did you go. _

Remembering that the rumors of 'Kami no kiseki' and that there was another figure spotted that was shaped like a female, she once again sat in the lotus position and closed her eyes but instead of trying to find Naruto's chakra focused on the chakra source of the one woman that could probably survive a fight with Naruto.

This woman was also the one she wished more than anything wasn't involved and if luck would have it she was involved. Yuugao cursed as she identified Yukina Obunaga's chakra residual here.

"Fuck… Naruto's in Iwa. I've got to help him." Knowing that it would be too late to go back to Konoha and take help with her, disregarding the fact she doesn't even know the state of Konoha right now, Yuugao steeled her resolve and raced to the direction of Iwa.

_This is for Naruto…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We have been at it for hours now Namikaze. We want information out of you. Dates of movements in Konoha's military, outlays of premier structures, both civilian and military in Konoha, access points to Konoha that yield that greatest result with the least risk, and the list goes on. I can continue to beat the living crap out of you but that would only suit my needs. Iwa needs this and you are going to give Iwa the salvation it needs. You got it you bastard!" Yukina ended fiercely by punching the bruised and bleeding Naruto hard in the jaw, dislocating it and subsequently causing Naruto to groan in pain.

Naruto's interrogation started three hours ago, with Aoshi, Soujiro, and the entire torture and interrogation department watching, some for enjoyment in watching their hero beat the living crap out of their worst nightmare and others to analyze the living, breathing demon before them.

Aoshi himself was standing in the same spot where he situated himself at the start of the interrogation. Yukina was doing everything right. The correct escalation of pain in accordance to non-compliance, the correct barbs and orders at the right times to psychologically cripple a prisoner, everything. Yet this man, no… monster would not even crack. For three hours he has not said a single word. What resilience! What strength! What loyalty…

"Amazing" Aoshi whispered to himself but loudly enough for Soujiro to hear him.

"What is it Tsuchikage-sama? Do you mean Yukina-sama? Yes she makes quite the interrogator I dare say that some of the T & I department should emulate her work hahaha." Soujiro's light-heartened expression hardened quickly to shock at Aoshi's next words.

"No Soujiro I don't mean Yukina-chan. Though I agree she is doing excellently who I meant was amazing was in fact our prisoner" Aoshi leveled out.

"What! How could you possibly consider that bastard in anything other than contempt and disgust! He is a monster Tsuchikage-sama!" Soujiro bit back disappointed his teacher was regarding the demon with even an ounce of respect.

Aoshi's response was to spike his killer intent to an unreal level and glare at his now shocked and fearful former student. "You will do well to remember who I am Soujiro. While I regard Naruto Namikaze as an enemy he has proved himself time and again worthy of my respect as a fighter and now as a person. He has sat there and endured three hours of the worst torture from Iwa's strongest kunoichi and has not cracked once! That tells me despite his brutality and deeds against us he is a man to be respected!"

Aoshi breathed out again and smiled. "I am sorry Soujiro but the man there has a loyalty to his village and an inner, indomitable strength that I must acknowledge. I only wish we weren't enemies because I think I would have liked to meet and talk to him on more amiable terms."

After his mentor's tirade Soujiro thanked whatever power that they were alone in another room than everyone else so they didn't hear any of it. He also sobered up in his thinking of the blonde Konoha nin. While he still hated him the man did deserve respect and he will give it, although begrudgingly.

Looking out the one-way window again to observe Naruto and Yukina Soujiro could only nod. "Hai sensei. You are right. He is a man to be feared as well as respected. But he is a dead man none the less."

"I couldn't agree more" Aoshi concluded while watching Yukina reset Naruto jaw and heal it to the point he could speak.

"Now then I'll ask you again Namikaze. Will you give us the information we need or are you going to stay silent until your execution in a few days? If you talk now we can give your last days a little comfort before you enter hell for eternity" Yukina spat staring down the Kyuubi jinchurikki.

For what seemed like hours but in fact was minutes Naruto raised his head and locked eyes with Yukina for the first time in that interrogation.

Cold cerulean orbs met fiery onyx and for a moment it was as if time around them stopped. Yukina's eyes began to widen as Naruto's eyes seemed so dead and apathetic. It was as if the Naruto she encountered in his cell the night before was but a dream. This was the Naruto she always knew, the shinigami or Konoha, Second yellow flash, Naruto Namikaze the demon, a monster.

_He's not the same. Somehow this seems off. This is not his true personality. This is a mask I know it. But this mask is also the one that keep Iwa children up at night. How could I break the unbreakable? The answer is… I can't… not as an interrogator._

A dark seed invaded Yukina's thinking as she thought how to manipulate the juggernaut before her. If he told her a part of his life with a hug she wondered what else he would reveal by giving him affection.

Sauntering over to Naruto, Yukina entire attitude seemed to change as she swayed her hips from side to side garnering the attention of Naruto as well as everyone watching.

"What the fuck is she doing!" Soujiro bellowed, his protective side for Yukina going on overdrive.

"She changed tactics… while this is highly unorthodox… look at Namikaze. He's actually responding to this better than anything done to him this past three hours. He's actually paying attention. Yukina probably figured that Konoha prepared his pain tolerance to be optimal but since he is who he is, affection is foreign and thus a weak point." Aoshi pointed towards Naruto and Soujiro's eyes widened as Naruto was actually looking at Yukina with a foreign look.

Yukina loosened her top a bit and leaned forward putting her face inches away from Naruto's, her bust clearly visible to him just as she wanted. She watched as his widened before glazing.

"Naruto-kun… tell me what I need to know… and I will take care of your wounds and make sure you are… satisfied before your death. I promise this as the daughter of Aoshi Nobunaga, the Tsuchikage of Iwa.

"What the fuck is she doing!" Aoshi now bellowed, the father side of him beating the living shit out of the tactician side of him. This was his daughter damn it! She was not going to use her body in that way. Not with him. Not with Iwa's greatest enemy. No bit of information was worth that.

"Well sensei it seems to me she is playing this hand well" Soujiro reasoned getting a glare out of Aoshi. Gulping he pointed outward and started again, "sensei, the Namikaze … look at him he is showing more of a reaction than I ever seen before. It seems as if he is actually weak against seduction. What a blatant weakness!"

"No Soujiro… Naruto Namikaze is not weak against seduction. We have tried that before in the past to kill him off remember? No it's worse. He's weak against seduction… when performed by my daughter."

"….."

"…."

"Well…. That sucks."

"So Naruto-kun… can I have what I need? I promise to ease your pain." Naruto stared directly at Yukina, giving her a look Yukina never saw before. It was a foreign expression on Naruto's face, as if Naruto wasn't seeing really her but rather something else. Reasoning that he was almost ready to talk she decided to put the finishing touch.

Leaning in closer she whispered so only he can hear. "Naruto-kun … I promise to give you what most."

"_I promise you Naruto-kun I'll give you what you want most. I'll give you…"_

Pulling his head back Naruto gave a pained yell, scaring Yukina in turn who jumped back and watched as the Shinigami of Konoha continue to scream.

"What the hell happened?" Soujiro whispered as he watched in morbid fascination as Naruto continued to scream and pull from his bonds in an attempt to get away.

"Something's wrong. Is this a defense mechanism? Either way get Yukina out of there now. This has gone on far enough."

"Hai Tsuchikage-sama," saluted as he went out to inform the guards outside to message Yukina to get out and open the door for her.

Yukina and everyone else however froze in place as they watched possibly the strongest being they ever met rip his voice out screaming in rage… and pain. For the first time ever…

_What did I do to him? What the fuck did I do? I actually broke him. _

The sound of creaking and then a large crack alerted Yukina to turn again to Naruto to see he was beginning to break out of his supposedly unbreakable bonds with just raw strength alone.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Noooooooo! Aaaaarrrrrrrrggggggghhhhh!"

Naruto's mind was beginning to shatter as his greatest secret desire was brought to his head again by the awakening of his deepest, darkest memory. "Mi..." Naruto's voice cracked under his guttural pronounciation.

"_Naruto-kun! Look at you you're filthy. Come here so I can clean your face."_

"…Ko…"

"_I'll be there for you Naruto-kun. After all I'm going to give you what you want most right?"_

"…To… Arghhhh!" Naruto screamed again as repressed memories of what was once happiness ripped open.

"**Fuck I knew this would happen. She even fucking looks like her. God damn it Naruto. This is why I told you to fucking get rid of your emotions! If I don't shut you down now you're going to go catatonic." **

Opening his cage temporarily Kyuubi quickly raged his chakra within Naruto suppressing his host's chakra essentially possessing him. This precaution was originally meant to let Kyuubi escape if Naruto was ever killed as well as nullify any genjutsu used on him. Now it would be used to stop Naruto from killing himself.

Outside his mind Naruto exploded with Kyuubi's demonic chakra, his feral features became more defined and the pained, agonized look Naruto was just previously giving completely erased from his visage, a look of anger and annoyance replacing it.

"**You stupid human bitch" **Kyuubi spoke through Naruto as he broke his bonds fully and stood up to face Yukina.

"GET HER OUT OF THERE!" Aoshi yelled before rushing to go do it himself. Opening the door he entered the maelstrom of demonic chakra Naruto created to see Naruto staring at Yukina and her eyes wide in shock.

"**You could not leave it alone could you? You pathetic mortal fools never know when to quit. It's bad enough you look like her. You stupid Iwa whore." **Naruto/Kyuubi snarled before yelling out again.

"**I swear as soon as I am free from my cage I will eat you first!" **Naruto/Kyuubi then looked to Aoshi.

"**Fortunately for you all that is not for some time now however if you continue your treatment of my host then I will be released in the middle of Iwa with only one thought in mind." **Aoshi only nodded as if in a trance talking to one of the nine legendary bijou.

Looking back towards the speechless Yukina, Naruto/Kyuubi growled.** "I will knock him unconscious now but you will deal with the ramifications of your actions… woman…"**

As soon as Kyuubi said that he cut connection and shut down all f Naruto's primary functions except breathing, leaving Naruto in an unconscious state on the ground, and leaving Yukina, Aoshi and everyone else watching completely speechless.

For Aoshi and the rest their silence was fear that they may have pushed too far playing with a man some would call a natural disaster. For Yukina her silence was much more complicated.

_I look like who? What is going on? What did I do? Why did Naruto go insane and Kyuubi possess him? What was that pained look for? More importantly why do I feel as if I delved into something extremely personal and why am I caring so much?_

Without a word to her father or to any others she resolved her to think on this alone. Today was the only day she had hurt Naruto Namikaze. Not physically of course but truly affected him to true injury.

While she may have angered him at times and also hurt him in combat this was different. His eyes… when she saw him in his fit… They held sadness… anguish… fear. The pain was so apparent it was palpable. He was hurt greatly today. So then why didn't it feel good? Why didn't she feel like being honored for her 'success'? What was to be honored? Why was she feeling so off as she kept replaying the memory of the interrogation over and over in her head.

_Why am I feeling so sorry …_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And cut!**

**Hey everyone I hoped you enjoyed another installment. This chapter had a lot of plot and important things. Really really important stuff. I will be honest with you on this point. Things will only get more complicated. But that means fun too. Stay tuned and review please.**

**Darkfox2**


	14. Announcement

**Have you heard! The owners of FanFiction are planning on taking down stories that have lemons! Apparently, they don't believe that stories that have such mature stuff should be allowed. Its not our fault that such things are interesting to us. If they wanted to do something, they would just make a MA rating category that contains stuff like that, bellow is a petition that is signed by authors who share the same feelings we do. Read it, Sign it, and Pass it on.**

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

Gold Testament

Darkfox2

ASDFG56

Oh yeah and chapter 14 is coming up soon guys so be prepared


End file.
